Birds and Bats an Ella Mae History
by BellaRuthie
Summary: Ella Mae moves back to Tulsa, Oklahoma after her father's death where she sees her old friends Dakota and Sebastian and meets her new History teacher Mr. Brian Belvedere. What happens when Ella Mae gets too interested in this mysterious Belvedere?
1. Moving Back

_"No I don't want white flowers, I want colorful ones"_ mom said to the flower guy on the phone. Everything seemed to be going wrong for dad's funeral. Not many people were going, the only flowers being offered to us were white ones and I wasn't as sad as I should be. My dad always said that when he died, he wanted a colorful and happy funeral. Not many people approve of that and that's why they aren't going. Moving back here to Tulsa seemed weird, seeing my old house, my old friends and not being able to see my dad was awkward. I stood up from the seat on the kitchen counter and walked through the hall. My dad never took down our family pictures even when my parents divorced. There were a lot of pictures; I looked so dorky in most of them. I wasn't what you would call a cute child. I was more on the lines of the ugly duckling. My awkward stage was thankfully early in my life but I still can't get over how awkward it was.

There was only one thing that was beautiful about myself and everyone had to acknowledge it. My hair, it's always been long and curly. Everyone has always loved it and the way it shined in the light, the sparkles of auburn color shone very attractively in my hair while exposed to the sun. My eyes were a dull shade of brown and my skin pale. My cheeks were always rosy because I blush so much. I was very delicate and tiny compared to the tall girls at my old school. I was about 5'3 or 5'4, which is considerably a good height, but I was considered a midget in Seattle. Tulsa was different here everyone was different. Some are blonde, some have black hair, and some have brown. It's nice not to feel like an outcast. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring but I really didn't want to move.

I heard my mother open the door and greet the person at the door in a sweet motherly tone. I was uninterested until I heard my mom yell out "Ella Mae!" so I probably should be interested. I walked slowly towards the door admiring my dad's house and how he had kept the entire decorations mom had worked so hard to do. The house was beautiful, mostly wooden which made me feel very warm and cozy. As I stopped behind my mother she turned and smiled. Her face was still completely swollen from all the crying she had done for my father's death. Her auburn hair tied up in a bun.

"Look who's here" she dragged me in front of her and there stood my old very best friend Dakota. Her blue eyes teary, her short brown hair straightened and her tan skin on ends. I could tell she thought I might burst out into tears but really I haven't even cried. She hugged me tightly and I did too. She was definitely the person I wanted to see. I smiled at her and as she smiled back the tears began to run down her face. Dakota has always been a sentimental person; she and I were best friends until I was 10 when I moved to Seattle. We had kept in touch until a few weeks before my dad passed away.

"I missed you Ella Mae and I'm so sorry about Abraham," she said choking back tears. I wiped the tears off of her face and smiled at her.

"Me too" I walked to the side to let her inside. As she entered she looked at the house and seemed to feel even sadder being here. I grabbed her by the wrist and took her to my room upstairs. I hadn't noticed she was carrying her backpack with her until she left it on the floor of my room.

"Were you at school?" I asked as I watched her sit on my bed. I remembered all of the sudden my old and soon to be new school Booker T. Washington. I missed Dakota so much; she always knew how to make me laugh with her boy crazy life.

"Yeah, you've missed a couple of days but that's okay. They have to understand" when I moved back a couple of days ago my mom put me back in my old school here. I had not gone to school yet because of the funeral thing but I'm guessing I should go soon.

"Have I missed anything?" I asked sitting next to her. She had my pillow on her lap and was squeezing it quite roughly.

"We have a History paper due tomorrow" somehow that made me feel bad about not going to school. I hate owing schoolwork. Maybe it's better if I do it and go to school tomorrow. Mom doesn't need my help with any of the funeral details.

"I think I'm going to school tomorrow" I said as I looked down at my washed out jeans. I knew she would probably tell me to stay with my mom.

"You should do what makes you feel better" hearing Dakota say such a thing was weird. She wasn't all about going with the flow. I smiled lightheartedly and she returned the smile.

"So tell me about school. Has anyone changed?" I tried to change her thoughts. She was probably still thinking about my dad. Suddenly her expression completely changed to her normal Dakota one.

"Darcie has grown a pair of huge jugs and now guys are totally into her, she's still as dumb as a stick but whatever. Kevin has had his eyes on her but I still have hope he decides he's in love with me" I had to admit Dakota was definitely the type of person who never gave up. She had been head over heels for Kevin since the 2nd grade. They used to flirt but this year he apparently changed directions. Dakota was a very beautiful girl, always stylish and into fashion. Very into following the rules but very boy crazy or should I say Kevin crazy?

"Is Darcie still being a bitch with you?" I knew Darcie since kindergarten and she's never been the girl to get along with people. She had her followers though.

"Will that ever change?" Dakota asked with a wink. I giggled and we both began to laugh. It was so stupid but we missed each other so much that anything made us connect. After some time of her talking to me about school and old friends of mine she had to go. She left me the History assignment and promised to pick me up to take me to school now that she has her own car. I have my license and all but my mom says it's still not time to give me a car. She says that it would be better when I'm 18 and that's not so far from now so I don't say anything. As Dakota left I went on the computer and began my History paper. It wasn't that hard given I had already done this material last year in Seattle but whatever.

When I finally finished the paper it was already 9:00 pm so I decided to go to sleep and left the paper on my computer desk. I had school tomorrow; I pulled my hair into a bun and walked towards my bed. As I lay on my bed I thought about how my father used to tuck me in. He was always very sweet but he and my mom fought a lot like every other parent. They thought they couldn't handle it so they divorced. They never did get over each other. For seven years I had gone to visit my dad twice every year. He was always a hard worker and very sociable and likeable. As I thought about him I fell asleep.


	2. The Best Mistake

The next morning I woke up at my alarm clock ringing on and on. It had ringed so much it began to go off in my dream. I finally sat up straight and turned it off as I let my bun down and my hair flowed behind my back. I ran to take a shower and got dressed. I was never the most fashionable girl in school so I just wore a pair of jeans, converse, a t-shirt and a huge sweatshirt that used to be my dad's. I looked in the mirror and I had huge bruise marks under my eyes, it looked terrible so I ran to put some concealer and mascara on. I finally didn't feel like the living dead and walked downstairs with my book bag on my back. I walked downstairs and just when I opened the refrigerator I heard a car honk so I closed the fridge and ran outside. Dakota had been given her mother's old Camry. Nice car I had to admit. I got inside and smiled at her.

"Ready?" she asked excited. She was always a very perky person, which was also something I loved about her.

"Yeah" I said as I tried to imitate her happiness but no way was it even close to it. She had sunglasses on, tight skinny jeans and a white tank top. She was dressed to kill. I looked like the person she killed beside her. I shrugged and turned up the radio as she pulled out of the driveway.

"So how did you sleep?" Dakota asked keeping her eyes on the road. I finally found a good song on the radio and lay back on my seat.

"Yeah, normal. It's not weird sleeping there though. It's like he never passed away" I had to admit to my good friend. She liked what she had heard and smiled eyes still on the road.

"That's good, I guess," she said as we stopped at a light and she looked at me. "I love this song, how did you know?" I didn't, I love it too.

"I didn't, that's my favorite song" her expression changed to a surprised happiness and I had to laugh at her. Who didn't like Hidden in Plain View? Come on.

As she passed the light we immediately made it to school where there was hardly any parking space. She finally found one close to a BMW, asshole. We got out and walked inside the school. Dakota accompanied me to the office because I had to pick up my schedule. As I entered the woman in the desk stood up and clapped her hands around her mouth. I knew I gave her a weird look because I didn't know who the hell she is.

"Ella Mae?" she asked in disbelief. I looked over at Dakota who was biting her lip trying to hold back her laugh.

She whispered, "She was our third grade teacher". I made a "ah" movement with my mouth and smiled at the woman who recognized me. She gave me a hug, as I got closer.

"I'm sorry about Abraham," she said in a low tone of voice. I smiled and nodded. She began looking for something in the lot of papers and finally found it handing me a colorful paper. It was definitely my schedule this school is so random.

I waved goodbye as we entered the school and Dakota began laughing what she didn't in the office. I had to join her; her laughter in itself was hilarious. We walked as we laughed and a few people were staring at me weird. I kept walking by Dakota as our smiles wiped off our faces. I finally made it to my new locker, which the combination was at the bottom of my schedule. I opened it and put all of my books inside. I looked at my schedule and I had English and then History.

"You have English when I have Bio but we have History together" Dakota said as she smiled heavily. Suddenly it knocked me on the head like a baseball bat.

"Ohmygosh" I said slowly. My eyes had widened and I was very much aware of that. Dakota stood in front of me frozen.

"What?" she asked nervously. Her big blue eyes were focused on my brown ones until something knocked her attention away from me.

"Hey" I heard a masculine voice say as he walked down the hall staring at Dakota. She was blushing instantly; I grabbed her and shook her.

"What?" she asked as I broke her out of the trance. She let my grip go and stared at me.

"I left my History paper at home" I finally said as I sunk onto the ground laying my back against my locker and burying my head in my hands. Dakota sat in front of me.

"Uh, don't panic. Just call your mom and tell her to bring it to school for you" actually that wasn't such a bad idea. As I reached for my cell phone the bell rang. Dakota stood up fast. "I have to go, Bio," she said as she rushed through the hall and disappeared.

I stood up and walked down the hall to where my English was supposed to be. I entered the class right on time; there were already a few people but not many. I sat down in a seat in the back of the class. The teacher entered and I noticed it was the same teacher I had when I was in 4th grade. I had to call my mom and I wonder if this teacher will excuse me. I walked up to the teacher and she smiled and hugged me as well.

"How's your mother?" she asked. That was a new one. This teacher was small and plump. Had very short blonde hair and very light brown eyes.

"She's fine."

"And you are?" she asked tentatively. I smiled.

"I'm fine but I was wondering if you could excuse me because I need to call my mother for something" I was really hoping she would be one of those really nice teachers.

"Is it something about your father?" she asked with this innocent face. I was considering correcting her but I decided it would be better if I lied.

"Yes" I finally answered. She nodded and opened the classroom door for me. I ran outside looking behind me to see if there was anyone and as I looked back to the front I had already been knocked by something. I fell to the ground like an idiot. There was a tall figure standing in front of me who immediately kneeled in front of me. The guy was the most handsome person I had ever seen, he had the most beautiful almond shaped and piercing blue eyes. He had gorgeous pale, flawless skin. His smile was almost out of a dentist's picture of a perfect smile. His lips were red and luscious. His hair was black, which made his eyes pop out and sort of long and Brad Pitt-ish but better. He was the most inhumanly gorgeous guy I had ever seen!

He did not move his smile for one second as he put his hand on the back of my head.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" he asked, as his smile was still present. It's hard to talk with someone when they're taking your breath away.

"I-I-I'm fine" I finally blurted out. His eyes were on mine and as I stared back into his he stood up quickly. He offered his hand to help me up and I grabbed it. I gave him a shy smile.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he asked in a teacher tone. He didn't look like any normal teacher; he had to be only 19 or something.

"Yeah, I was just.." I trailed off as I noticed his gaze was on my hand that was holding my cell phone. He raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed nervously and decided to tell the truth. "It's just that I left my History paper at home and thought I might call mom and tell her to bring it to school" I began explaining as I walked from side to side.

"History, huh?" he asked seeming very fascinated by what I had said.

"Yeah and the worst part is that he probably already hates me because I haven't been coming to school lately and it's not because I don't care. My dad passed away and I've been at home with my mom doing the funeral stuff.." I continued to explain. He crossed his arms around his chest while he stared at me pacing back and forth.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Miss?," he said as his expression suddenly softened. I felt relief go throughout every inch of my body.

"Ella Mae Auburn and it's okay. I should get to class, Mr.?" I asked as I moved toward my English class again but waiting a bit. Suddenly someone was behind me, I could feel his cold body against mine delicately not in a bad way.

"Auburn like your hair? Very nice. Mr. Brian Belvedere now go on quickly," he said into my ear in a very respectful way but I felt as if he was sniffing me, like I smelled strongly to him. I turned and smiled nervously at him. I flipped open my cell phone and called my mother.

_"Yes?"_ she answered gently. She still seemed a bit down for her loss.

"Mom I need you to bring my History paper to school. I left it on my computer desk."

_"Honey, I'm not at home. I'm at the flower place. I'm sorry,"_ she said as she hung up quickly. I hung up with my mouth open.

"Well?" the teacher asked as if he knew the answer. I rolled my eyes at him and began walking to my English class.

"She's not at home," I said as I waved goodbye without even looking back. I wanted to but he was a teacher Ella Mae, a teacher. I walked back inside English and the class was very boring. It passed rather quickly, thankfully. I ran to my locker changed my books and suddenly realizing I had History I slowed down. I knew the teacher was going to bust me which sucks.


	3. 1912

While I was walking Dakota joined me smiling with her flirty smile at every boy who passed. "So did you call your mom?" she asked as she finally paid attention to me.

"Yeah but no luck, she wasn't at home so I'm screwed" while I spoke we were entering the classroom. Thankfully the teacher wasn't there yet. I picked the least visible seat from the front of the class and sunk in it.

"Ooh I'm so excited" Dakota yelped. I looked at her with confusion. "Ella Mae this is the hottest man you'll ever see in your entire life" I let out a giggle and rolled my eyes at her.

Suddenly I felt someone at my ear saying, "On my desk tomorrow morning" and I blushed recognizing immediately the voice. I looked up and it was Mr. Belvedere. Dakota was smiling her ass off at him and he returned the smile.

"I want the papers on my desk now, please and thank you" he seemed to be a nice teacher. The kind you can relate to since he's so young. Girls stormed up to be the first to leave their papers and flirt with Belvedere but he kindly rejected every girl's flirt.

This teacher was too gorgeous but ew, he's a teacher. I shrugged at the thought of it and tried to focus on him like a teacher because that's what he is. I looked over at Dakota and she was batting her eyelashes to save her life.

"Dakota be a bit more discreet," I whispered and she suddenly got out of the trance and stared at me confused as if I had never been there.

"Ms. Auburn, what happened in 1912?" Belvedere asked knowing I didn't know the answer. I looked to my sides and people were signing the answer to me but I was never good at sign language.

"A war?" I asked trying to at least get one word right. Belvedere gave me a stunning smile and the classroom roared with girl laughs at what I had said.

"Nice try Ella Mae, close but not enough" he said in a joking tone and he turned his back to the board writing something on it. I couldn't see the board clearly so I looked in my backpack for my glasses. I only needed them in some occasions but I hated how I looked with them on. I looked around the class and noticed all the windows were closed. Apparently he doesn't like sunlight we have something in common. I looked back at him and he was talking about whatever but all I could focus on were those gorgeous blue eyes. Which is the only thing I should think about in his physical appearance, given that he's my History teacher.

The class was finally over after looking Belvedere up and down as much as possible in a whole 45-minute class. The bell rang and I knew I had to go to snack even though lately I had hardly gotten hungry. I stood up last as usual and headed for the door when Belvedere put his arm to block my exit. I looked up at him and probably blushed.

"Sit, I'd like to talk to you" he said as he walked gracefully towards his desk. I don't know why every time he was near me I felt like he could rip my skin off with his smelling. I always sensed he smelled me, dumb I know.

"What is it?" I asked as I slowly took a seat right in front of his desk. He grabbed some papers, straightened them out and put them back on the desk.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as his icy blue eyes looked deep into my brown ones. I felt a sudden chill go through my spine, a good one I might add.

"Better" I said taking off my book bag once again and putting it on the floor. I had to admit that my father's death hadn't been such a shock for me. He passed away of leukemia which my mom and I were already informed of.

"Do you miss him?" he asked in a very concerned voice. Belvedere was not only gorgeous but also kind.

"To tell you the truth I wouldn't change anything" as I spoke his beautiful blue eyes widened with surprise. "I love my father but if that's what destiny had in store for him there is nothing more I can do and everything happens for a reason. Maybe I was supposed to end up moving back here and anyway we're all going to die right? Might as well be sooner than later" his face suddenly hardened and was expressionless. I seemed to have said something wrong.

"Yes, that's right. We're all going to die" he seemed to have been stuck in that little part which seemed completely insignificant to me. I noticed I still had my glasses on and took them off. "Why are you taking them off?" Belvedere asked as he watched me remove my glasses.

I sighed," I hate how I look in them," I admitted. I opened the case, put them inside and put it away in my book bag.

"I believe you look great with them," Belvedere said. He suddenly stood up quickly and opened the classroom door for me. I stood up putting my book bag on my back again and walked out. "You can come back to talk whenever you like" Belvedere almost whispered and I immediately turned to find he had already closed the door. I finally catched my breath, Belvedere had a way of making my nerves be on ends. There was something about him, something I just didn't understand.


	4. Single & Gorgeous

I began to walk towards my locker when Dakota came running towards me with a huge smile plastered all over her face.

"What happened? Tell me everything!" she was breathless from the entire running and her hair was windblown.

"What do you mean?" I knew what she meant but I wanted her to work for it.

"Hello, little meeting with Mr. Hottie McHot Hot. Please leave no details out" she seemed so excited I couldn't keep making her wait. I walked to my locker and opened it.

"Well he wanted to know if I was okay with my dad's death and everything" that probably didn't make her so happy but I was surprised when I looked at her and she was still smiling. "What?" I asked confused. I thought her excitement might lessen when she knew why he kept me after class.

"He's never been one to get involved with his students, not in the two years he's worked here" she said still smiling. Dakota wasn't one to be displeased but I knew perfectly well that Belvedere's intentions were good.

"Two years? How old is he?" I noticed the guy couldn't be more than 20 so how could he be working here two years?

"He's 22, single and absolutely gorgeous. Every teacher has her eye on him and every girl in school wants to be the one he breaks the rules with" she seemed to know a lot about Belvedere. He was absolutely stunning but I couldn't let that distract me from class. Besides he's a teacher, gross. I shook off the thought and continued to change my books.

Thankfully lunch came rather quickly after Bio, French and Math. I felt so relieved by not having to wait so much so I ran to change my books and for the second time bumped into a huge thing (a thing because that's the only word that can describe something with such power). Again I fell on my butt. I looked up and it was Belvedere again smiling his ass off. I made a stubborn face while he offered his hand to help me stand up but I rejected it. I stood up on my own and kept walking while he followed.

"I'm sorry but it's not my fault you collapse with everything you meet" he said as I turned to look at him with an angry face. He seemed amused by my face and smiled even wider.

"It's not my fault you meet me everywhere" I said widening my eyes as I spoke. He laughed gently and musically.

"I'm sorry" Belvedere kept his good distance between me and I smiled a fake smile and kept walking towards my locker to put away all of my books. I looked back and he was still standing there staring at me until he saw me looking back at him.

I made it to the cafeteria and it was packed, everyone had there own cliques and all I had was Dakota. Thankfully Dakota was a very sociable girl so when I finally spotted her she was sitting in a table with a few people. I sat next to her and looked around the table, a few faces I recognized others I didn't. I remembered Sebastian from pre-school; his hair was still long and black. His eyes were a very cool shade of brown green and he was pale with a few freckles. He was a funny guy, and there was Valerie. Two people I recognized out of four. Valerie was a very healthy girl; she always watched her weight because of her family probably. She has bad genes but she refuses to gain weight. Dakota saw I wasn't eating anything and passed me an apple, I gestured her to take it away but she insisted.

"You haven't eaten anything," she said while insisting the apple on me. I grabbed it and began to eat it, I loved green apples but I really haven't been getting hungry lately. I looked around the cafeteria and recognized Darcie sitting with her little fan club around her. Darcie was never the nice girl, ever since 1st grade she has been on my nerves. She had her blonde hair straightened out and her tanned skin recently fake tanned. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown and her eyelashes were almost invisible, I think boys had more eyelashes then her. I, on the other hand, have long eyelashes and small eyes. She had her tight skinny jeans on, a fashion blouse and her high heels for school. I looked like a loser next to her. She seemed to be gossiping about something with her friends without keeping her eyes off of something. I looked around to see what she was looking at and it was surprisingly, Belvedere. He was sitting at a table with all of the women teachers, eating his pudding after having finished his sandwich. He was very attentive to what people said and he spoke a bit now and then. Somehow he sort of felt I was looking at him and he glanced over at me, our eyes meeting only merely a second. I obligated myself to stop watching him because if I started I couldn't stop. I finished my apple, threw it away and engaged on the conversation at the table.

"Do you guys think Kevin really likes Darcie?" Dakota was asking for like the zillionth time. "Because she's really not that pretty and he's gorgeous" she seemed to always have hope for him.

"How could he like Darcie when he can like you?" Sebastian pointed out politely. He has always had a huge crush on Dakota since we were kids and we all knew it but over the years he began to accept they weren't going to happen. Even though Dakota never knew he liked her.

"Yeah, I mean Darcie's got big boobs and all but you have a big heart and you're smart and sensitive" Valerie continued. She was very supportive of people's feelings and decisions since hers was always to be skinny.

"Dakota if he's meant for you he'll come to you" I said for the zillionth time as I grabbed her hand and smiled. She smiled back and her eyes filled with happiness. It didn't seem to be of me so I turned and saw Belvedere walking behind me without even acting as if he weren't staring. I turned back blushing a new shade of pink.

"Ohmygosh he's so hot" Dakota said once again. She was sprinting with joy out of her seat and before I knew it the bell rang again. Time for elective, ugh. I have computer class.


	5. Not Really

Computer class went rather quickly and so I went to my locker and took my Math books knowing I had a quiz tomorrow and so I closed my locker and walked on outside to the parking lot. Outside was Belvedere speaking with Darcie, she was flirting her ass off and he was merely concerned with her speaking but she was practically shoving her breasts in his face. He spoke calmly and politely. I slowly walked outside trying to go without being noticed but I heard Darcie say, "Ella Mae?" in a shock full tone. I turned to see her still standing in front of Belvedere who was smiling dazzlingly at me and I could hardly breathe.

"Hey Darcie" I faked a smile and walked up to her but not close enough.

"I didn't know you were back. How nice" she faked. She was such a fake and I hated it about her. She only was being nice so she'd look like a good person in front of Belvedere.

"Not nice for you" I rolled my eyes at her and smiled slightly at Belvedere and walked away. I never did get along with Darcie and I'm not going to act like I do to be polite. I lied on Dakota's car until she finally appeared coming out of school talking to Kevin. Kevin was a tall muscular brown haired boy with freckles on his face and dark blue eyes. He was a very sweet boy for a football player but definitely nice. Dakota as usual was flirting her little ass off until Kevin walked towards his car and waved goodbye to her.

"Did you see that?" she asked excitedly. She was hopping up and down as she walked. "Darcie was right there and he didn't even look at her" she had a huge smile plastered across her face and I couldn't help but smile with her. She was just so happy. Dakota dropped me off at home and I waved goodbye to her. I opened the door and my mom was sitting in front of a picture of all of us. I saw she was crying intensely and when I entered she tried to wipe them all away with no success.

"I'll just go upstairs," I said as I quickly ran up the steps and into my room. I did all of my homework quickly and put my History paper in my book bag before I forget. I took a shower and went to bed.

The next few weeks were pretty much the same. I ran into Belvedere now and then and he was always courteous and sweet but never disrespectful. Every day I learned more and more about him, like how much he loved History. It was like he had been there. He never looked untidy or unattractive and he was always very nice to me. I had good grades in his class thankfully. I actually enjoyed History this year, not only because of the teacher. It was going to be Valentines Day tomorrow and everyone was getting hyped up for it except for me. I had developed a few admirers over the weeks but never did I feel for any of them so it was pointless. Dakota was excited to see if Kevin finally told her he liked her, Sebastian was excited to finally tell Dakota and Darcie was obviously planning to make a move on Belvedere. I had no plans in the least; actually I was trying to avoid it.


	6. Mohawk Park

After school a normal Wednesday I decided to go to Mohawk Park, I hadn't been there in a long time. Well in other words, since the last time I visited my dad. It still looked as beautiful as always. The lake and the trees surrounding it seemed unreal. I couldn't help but stare into the lake remembering how my dad used to set up a picnic here, never forgetting the honey, and we talked for hours.

"What are you thinking about?" the beautiful voice made me jump of fright. I recognized it before even looking at the person. It was Belvedere. He had his long-sleeved shirt, jeans and shoes with a book in hands. He was standing in the shadow of the tree beside us.

"Nothing in particular" I said as I turned back to how I was standing. I knew that wasn't true but I didn't really want to tell him everything, he probably didn't want to hear it.

"I can tell you're lying, what are you really thinking about?" he seemed to see right through me, which really scared me. I looked back up at him; he always stared at me with such kind eyes.

"I was thinking about the times I sat here to talk to my dad" his eyes were swarming in mine but I wanted to know so badly why. My eyes were so fun for him and I could see it but to me my eyes were dull.

"You miss him?" he asked delicately. He stood before me like a model, he seemed like a God. He was unbelievably gorgeous.

"Yes. It's just this time of year, on Valentine's Day my dad used to always send my mom a card explaining how much he wanted her back and a jar of honey along with it. Letting her know he never stopped thinking of us."

"Honey?" he asked confused as he crossed his arms around his chest and stared at me with confusion across his expression.

"Yeah because my mom and I.." I began.

"Smell like honey" he finished, as he finally understood. I looked at him with surprise, my eyes widened without even an effort.

"How did you know?" I knew my brows furrowed in confusion. I don't think anyone knows that, not even Dakota has noticed I smell like honey.

"Because I have a strong sense of smell and I recognize your scent. It is honey with a hint of strawberry" my heart pounded harder in my chest as he spoke to me. He had been inhaling me and recognizing my scent. I thought I was imagining things when I felt him sniffing me.

"Yeah" I knew I was blushing harder than anyone had ever blushed near him. My blood had flowed rapidly to my cheeks. He suddenly took a small step back going a bit more into the shadow of the tree beside us.

"You know I can always tell how a person is by their scent" his piercing blue eyes were still visible even in the shadow of the tree.

"Really? What does my scent say?" I asked nervously but trying to keep my cool. I knew I needed to be respectful but I wanted to kiss him so badly. But no, he's my teacher.

"You're smart, delicate, sweet, don't judge people, you're yourself and you're never sorry for that. You like to help people and try to be brave when you really aren't. You are the light in the dark" I was almost speechless after what he had said. He straightened up and lay against the tree.

"I've never been described that well" it was probably the only thing I could blurt out. Even though I really wanted to tell him everything he is.

"You've probably never met anyone like me," it probably sounded cocky but really he meant it in a more literal way. I looked at him with questions in my eyes and he stared back angelically. "I better get going," he said as he straightened up still staring at me.

"You're smart, you love what you do, and you don't like the light very much. You always try to be in the shadows like right now, you are very courteous and respectful. You like to smell people when you meet them and you like to look deep into people's eyes while you speak. It's like you can feel what I say if you look into my eyes" I didn't mean to say it but it sort of spilled. His expression was a shocked one, less statuesque.

"In all of my years has anyone described me that well" he said with surprise across his expression. He dropped his gaze to the ground and back up to me. "What did you and your father talk about here?"

"We always came here when I came to visit one of the two times a year I did. We sat here and talked about everything, school, boys, and mom. I used to be able to talk to him about anything and everything, something I've never been able to do with mom."

"Then it must be a terrible loss to you," he said in his gentleman voice.

"Yeah well it's not only to me, it's a loss to humanity. He was a great guy" I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"If he's anything like you, he was definitely great" he said with a crooked smile that made him look even younger than what I already thought. I accidentally tripped with a rock that was in front of me and fell into Belvedere's arms. I raised my head to stare at him, we were face to face, and his eyes were filled with many emotions, mostly desire. He immediately stood me up straight and walked away even quicker. "I should go" he was looking away. He looked back up and desire flashed throughout his face, I was probably just imagining it.

I nodded, "Yeah, I should get going home. Mom must be worried" I moved slightly towards him to shake his hand. He moved a bit away and smiled.

"You caught me off guard" he said as he took a deep breath and came closer to me once again. I was so confused but really didn't even want to know what he meant. He whispered in my ear, "Even though you haven't cried, it doesn't mean you don't feel for him. Don't forget him" he must've known my dad was very important for me. I thought that since I haven't cried he might think I don't care for him but really I do. I just think this was meant to be.

"I won't," I said in my normal tone of voice. He smiled once more before he began walking away. I watched him go like an angel into the heavens. His black hair glistened in the light of the sun and dark blue sparkles flowed visibly from his hair.

I walked home thinking about this weird encounter with Belvedere. He was my teacher but sometimes I thought of him not only as a teacher but also a friend. He was different, he saw me for me. When I got home I did my homework and fell deeply asleep after my shower.


	7. Darcie's Present

The next morning I woke up and decided to at least try to look attractive, sadly it's Valentine's Day and I know everyone's going to be beautiful. I ran to take a shower and dressed up with my tightest skinny jeans, comfortable but fashionable heels and a cute cream blouse. I let my long hair down and put on some make-up. Not a lot but enough. I heard the usual Camry honk and I ran outside where I saw Dakota in her car with a huge smile. When I got in the car I noticed Dakota was looking better then ever. She had her brown hair straightened out, some make-up on, a beautiful white blouse, a skirt and heels.

"You look beautiful," she said in shock. She was looking me up and down. "What was the source of this change?" she asked even more surprised. She hadn't seen me looking good since like 2nd grade. I had always had fashionable clothes but I prefer comfort and not beauty.

"Valentine's" I said as I batted my eyelashes at her jokingly. She let out a laugh and I joined her. When we got to school we noticed everyone was looking fabulous, everyone took Valentines very seriously. Darcie was wearing a sexy short pink dress that complimented her big boobs. She had been whispering things to her friends all morning and giggling. I wonder what she's going to do. But I couldn't care less; she's just a dumb blonde. I don't think Belvedere would even look twice at her. Or would he? Someone with huge balloons interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see Sebastian giving Dakota the big balloons and smiling flirtatiously at her. She was blushing every color existent. It was adorable. I moved a bit closer to hear what they were saying.

"Dakota I have to admit I've liked you since like the 1st grade" Sebastian confessed nervously. He had been fiddling with his fingers since he gave her the balloons.

"I had never seen you in that way, Sebastian. I-I-I can't believe it" she seemed to be pleased by his confession. I 'accidentally' pinched her arm and she let out a little 'ouch'. I gave her a 'go on' look and she smiled back at him.

"But I would love to go to the Dance of Hearts with you" I was so excited I jumped up when she spoke. Everyone around me was giving their Valentine's presents and stuff and I was just watching them. We hardly took English class because we were interrupted every second by activities of every graduating class. I didn't even bother to go to my locker for English; I knew we had History next so I got out in the middle of the class and went to my locker. As I was on my way I saw Darcie entering the History classroom and I couldn't help but follow her. Something in my gut was telling me to follow her and I couldn't stop myself.


	8. Honey

She was sitting on his desk and he was standing in front of the black board. He seemed not very pleased with her presence. She was flirting intensely but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I was standing right outside his door looking through a crack that was open. She walked up to him and he took steps back. 'Come on' I heard her say. He was shaking his head courteously from side to side. He was saying 'No'. Suddenly she put her leg on a desk and began to raise her dress, slowly showing her thighs and up to.. He pushed her dress down. 'Excuse me' I heard him say and I ran as far from the classroom as possible. I opened my locker looking over at Belvedere getting out of his classroom. He walked over to me and my heart couldn't stop beating fast. He stopped right beside me.

"Happy Valentine's Day" he said as his eyes traced every inch of my body, I could feel the warmth of his body. He took a step back as usual. "You look very nice" I smiled unknowingly. I didn't mean to be such a dork but I couldn't help it. He smiled back and kept walking down the hall. I finally looked at my locker and noticed a jar of honey with a note on it. The note read 'Happy Valentine's Day" I smiled excitedly. Belvedere thought of me, he thought of me. This is the best Valentine's present I'll ever receive. I changed my books and ran to my English class and when I was at the door, the bell rang. I walked slowly towards History class and stopped in front of the door. Belvedere saw me and stopped to talk to me.

"No special someone for you?" he asked tentatively. Yes, you!

"Not really, you?" I asked as I watched him looking at my hand with the honey jar in it. He smiled slightly.

"Not exactly" I was wishing he would say me but he didn't so I was about to enter the class but I turned.

"Oh and thanks for the honey" I smiled at him and entered without letting him speak a word. He entered with a big smile on his face and made his way to the front of the class.

"Since today is a special day, you can have free time" as he spoke Dakota was looking at me with a huge smile on her face like she had stuff to tell me. After Belvedere spoke I sat next to Dakota.

"What's up?" I asked as I could clearly see she wanted to say something.

"Kevin gave me a letter that said that I was really hot and that he wanted me to go to the Dance of Hearts with him" she was smiling bigger than ever and I was truly please but, uh, Sebastian?

"Dakota you're going with Sebastian" I looked at her with disbelief and her expression turned to a confused one.

"I know, I totally am but now Kevin wants me and he can't have me" oh, now I get it. That's how things happen around here. Ohmygosh.

"I had totally forgotten about the Dance of Hearts, shit" the Dance of Hearts was a school tradition that took place the day of Valentine's. It was a huge dance at school where everyone has to go with a date. Only losers go dateless, and today I was definitely a loser.

"So?" she asked confused. She looked at something beside me and melted like jelly. I looked to my side and Belvedere had sat next to us.

"So what are you girls chattering about?" he asked looking at me with his piercing blue eyes, I almost fainted.

"We were just talking about the Dance of Hearts, Ella Mae here doesn't have a date" I looked at her warningly with my eyes and she batted her eyes at me jokingly.

"Really?" Belvedere asked amused staring at me. I looked away.

"Yes" I rolled my eyes at the thought. I couldn't do anything about it. If I don't have a date I don't have a date.

"Don't turn them down then" he seemed to be trying to fix the problem.

"Nobody has asked me," I admitted looking at his big blue eyes, which suddenly filled with surprise.

"They must be blind" he sort of let out and regretted. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever said to me. I smiled at him and he slightly smiled as he stood up and walked away.


	9. Roses are for Angry

"Did you hear that?" Dakota asked with her usual huge smile on.

"What?" I acted as if I didn't know anything. I saw how her expression changed to a 'Yeah right' one. I smiled and winked at her. She began to giggle.

"Ohmygosh, if I were you I'd ask him to go to the Dance of Hearts with me. He's only five years older than you. Go" she began to push me out of my chair but I held myself strongly.

"No, I don't want to and even if I did he's a teacher so he's definitely off-limits. Besides Darcie has already marked her territory" I made her a little boob expression and she laughed out really loud. Everyone around us were eating chocolate and gossiping. I look around to see Belvedere sitting in his desk staring at me with desire in his eyes. He wanted something from me, at least that's what I saw. I looked away quickly and the bell rang. We stood up and walked to snack except me. I stayed until everyone left and walked up to Belvedere.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea about the honey, Ella Mae" I was staring at his desk until he spoke. I looked up at his face, which was distorted he seemed hurt.

"I didn't, don't worry" I grabbed the honey even harder because I actually had hoped he meant he had been thinking about me. I turned to walk away. I felt like such a loser for thinking that way.

"Wait, I-I.." I turned as I heard Belvedere tripping on his words which had never happened before. "Have fun tonight" he finally finished and I smiled slightly to him sort of reassuring him.

"Aren't you going?" I knew he probably wasn't, what would a beautiful man like Brian Belvedere do at a stupid high school dance? I mentally slapped myself.

"I'm not sure" he definitely cleared up my thoughts. Duh he's not going. That's just retarded. I smiled again and walked out slowly trying to create a jaunty air around me. I got out of the class with the honey jar in my hands and my book bag on my back. I walked down the hall and everyone was staring at me like I was the center of attention. I looked around and saw someone in front of my locker with a huge postcard and roses. I stopped dead and almost turned around but Dakota suddenly appeared and pushed me to the anonymous person.

I finally recognized the person underneath all of the roses and it was Cameron, the boy with the crooked nose who had developed a crush on me during the weeks. Ew. I walked precautious towards my locker and stopped with a good distance between us. He peeked in between the roses and smiled at me. I gave him a fake smile back.

"These are for you," he said handing me the roses and smiling wide. He spoke similarly like Ercle. I grabbed the roses and gave him a confused expression. "And this, read it at home so it'll be more romanticle" I gave him a look of disgust. He had really long curls, brown curls, crooked nose and long legs. He was paler than me.

"Excuse me" I turned away from him and stormed down the hall and entered the first room I could find. I ended up in the teacher's lounge. I looked around the room and there were a few teachers but one caught my eye quickly. It was Belvedere, he was staring straight at me and he seemed bothered. I put the roses and the postcard down on the floor. I turned to my English teacher.

"Can I leave this here?" I asked politely. She was after all my favorite teacher.. after Belvedere of course.

"Yes, of course sweetheart. Quite an admirer you have" she gave me a wink and I almost puked inside my mouth. Cameron was no admirer in fact he was nothing. I finally turned back around and Belvedere was closer to me, he was looking at the roses and postcard.

"Boyfriend of yours?" he seemed very molested by the presents. Maybe he doesn't like roses.

"Not really" not really? Not at all, ew. Cameron is disgusting he's weird.

"Not really? I thought you said you had no one special" he got angrier as we spoke and I smiled lightly to calm him down.

"I don't, that was just Cameron. A super disgusting guy who just embarrassed me in front of almost the entire school" I brushed the strands of hair off of my face and lay against the wall behind me. His expression softened suddenly and it made me feel tingly (dork).

"That sounds nice of him" he joked and I gave him a sarcastic 'Ha ha ha'. He smiled and winked. I straightened up as the bell rung in my ears and I grabbed my book bag.

"Well, see ya" I hurried out of the teacher's lounge and walked down the hall towards my next classes. All of the next classes were filled with presents and people making out. It was gross. All I could think about was my beautiful and meaningful honey jar. Maybe he didn't mean he was thinking about me but it was still nice of him to remember. I should really stop thinking about him. I'm going to think about tonight, Dakota and Sebastian's first date I hope of many. They would make such a cute couple and he really cares about her. It's adorable. After imagining me in the dress my mom bought me weeks ago for this dance the bell rang for lunch and I was so relieved that I didn't have to keep imagining stuff.


	10. Babysitting

I walked out and Dakota grabbed my arm, she just kept walking with me. I followed but I was so confused, she didn't even say anything. Until we finally stopped in a corner of the hall.

"Darcie was trying to seduce Belvedere," she said with amusement in her eyes. She seemed to find that a good thing, I didn't.

"So?" I asked confused. I flipped my auburn hair back since it had been bothering me all day.

"He turned her down, she had been crying in the bathroom for the whole last classes" she was smiling huge which was very evil of her but I really was relieved he turned her down. I had seen him turn her down but I thought maybe I had imagined that he pulled the dress back down and really he was pulling it up. Thankfully I was right.

"And what else did she say? How do you know this?" I was trying to act like I didn't care but I do, it's not because of Belvedere (not).

"She said she practically offered herself on a silver platter for him and even tried to give him a peep show but he told her that he would never get involved with students that she is a stunning girl but he is a teacher and too old for her. I found out because I was in the bathroom when she was telling her loser friends" she seemed so satisfied with her job well done. I had to admit she was good at getting gossip and this one was especially juicy but I didn't really like hearing it because that means I don't have a chance either.

"Wow, she was desperate and nice work" I said trying to keep the conversation flowing as I began walking towards the cafeteria. Dakota walked with me and we talked about how slutty Darcie has always been. We made it to the cafeteria and we all sat together but today Kevin decided to sit with us, while Sebastian was with us also. I was feeling so uncomfortable.

"Dakota, you look so hot today I can't even get over it" he kept saying, it was like his disk was scratched and it repeated again and again. I kind of felt annoyed. I even think Dakota was getting annoyed; she already was obviously uncomfortable more than me.

"We got it Kevin" he was cute and all but kind of dumb, how doesn't Dakota see that?

"You look extremely hot yourself Ella Mae, I had never seen you look like this before. Everyone talking about it" I felt awkward hearing a guy say I look hot; it was weird in a bad way. I shook it off.

"Great" I said sarcastically as I looked away at Sebastian who looked very sad. I smiled at him and he tried to return it but he was too sad.

"So Sebastian how are your paintings selling?" I asked. Sebastian was a great artist, he had loads of talent and we expected him to already have made himself famous. He was offered to study in an art school but he stayed here because of Dakota (I know I know, amazing).

"I sold a few the other day, a talent scout found them and fell in love with them" his expression changed to a more pleased one but still not much.

"That's great, you need to make a painting of me," I said batting my eyes sarcastically. He laughed and so did I.

"You should make a painting of me and Dakota" Kevin said annoyingly as he wrapped his arm around Dakota. Dakota unknowingly blushed and smiled slightly. I looked at Sebastian who was nodding respectfully. This guy is so great I hope Dakota sees it. Thankfully the bell rung and the next class was quick.

After school I found Dakota talking to Kevin in his locker so I waited lying on a locker close to his but far enough not to hear anything. Coincidentally it was the locker right next to Belvedere's classroom, he was still there which made me nervous. I shook my hair to make it look better and suddenly Belvedere popped out of class looking for something.

"Ella Mae, what are you still doing here?" he asked nervously staring at me. I smiled slightly as I was pretty much as nervous as him or more. I pointed over at Kevin and Dakota.

"Babysitting" I answered with a smile. He smiled big and I almost passed out (dork).

"Do you get paid?" he asked looking over at them, they were obviously flirting. He looked back at me and caught me checking his body out (talk about embarrassing).

"If I were, would I be standing this far away?" I joked as I brushed my hair behind my ears nervously.

"Very true, so are they going out or is it Sebastian and her? I can't keep up."

"To be honest, neither can I" I looked over at them and she was smiling too flirtatiously. I made a mental note to ask her to tell me what they were talking about with details.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Dance of Hearts?" he asked tentatively. He was right, I should be. I looked at my watch as he crossed his arms around his chest as usual.

"I should, shouldn't I?" I looked over at Dakota and she was moving slightly towards me which means they're about to end the conversation. I looked back at Belvedere who was also looking over at her.

"Looks like she noticed too" I looked back at her again and she was heading towards us with a flirty smile, this time it was for Belvedere.

"Looking good Belvedere. Got big plans for tonight?" she asked flirtatiously which made me want to smack her across the face.

"Not exactly" he answered as he stared at me sort of asking me what he was going to do.

"You should come to the Dance, teachers are invited anyways" she was being such a flirt, does she want Belvedere too? She already has Sebastian and Kevin. Damn it.

"I don't know" he looked back at me one more time. "You guys should get going, I'm sure you have arrangements for getting ready" he looked back at Dakota who was batting her eyelashes so gracefully. I hate that she's such a good flirt. I held on harder to the honey jar in my hands, which I had totally forgotten I had. Belvedere looked at the hand holding the jar and smiled unconsciously.

"Yeah we should go Ella Mae" Dakota said as she grabbed my arm in hers. She waved to Belvedere and he waved back as she began walking.

We didn't speak about what she had talked to Kevin about in the car because we were too busy talking about how hot Belvedere is. When we got home and Dakota had carried all of her stuff for the dance out of her Camry I decided to ask her. We had already taken a shower and were painting our nails. I was painting mine a French style and she was painting hers red.

"So.. Dakota, what were you talking about with Kevin after school?" we were both on the floor and she looked up at me with a confused look.

"Nothing, I knew you were going to ask" I looked at her while closing my nail polish a second. She went back to painting her nails.

"Don't lie to me Dakota, we've been best friends for like ever. What happened?" I could tell she was hiding something from me and it was very annoying. This time she didn't even look at me.

"Nothing really, he was just flirting and I told him he was too late. I told him I was going to the Dance of Hearts with Sebastian and there was nothing he could do about it but he was sweet about it so it's cool" she finished and closed her nail polish. I'm glad she realized Sebastian is much more special than Kevin could ever dream of being. It's just so sad.

"That's nice, I love red on you. Can't wait to see your red dress" I smiled hugely at her and she jumped up excitedly. She grabbed a bag she had brought and opened it. She grabbed the dress for me to see and it was as expected… gorgeous. It was a strapless red dress, with a gentle sweetheart neckline, wrap front and fitted bodice, full skirt with bubble hem. It was gorgeous and it would totally fit her perfectly. I ran towards my closet opened it and took out the gorgeous dress my mom had bought me.

"I don't dare to wear it, it's so fashion and not me" I held it out and her face went blank as if she were in a state of coma. "Speak woman," I said as I walked over to her and shaked her. She smiled as she came back to Earth.

"That dress is gorgeous, go put it on!" she pushed me towards the bathroom and I couldn't help but go in so I put it on. It was a beautiful dress, but too bold for me. I finally finished getting dressed and she grabbed my hand in excitement. She twirled me a million times.

"It looks perfect, ohmygosh" she trailed off. I looked at her with concern.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"You have got a nice body Ella Mae, the guys are going to die," she said excitedly. I couldn't help but believe her. I walked towards my mirror and stared at my gold sequined short dress, with a deep V-neck, empire waist, mini length, and silky. It did look good on me.

"Okay, now what do I do with my hair?" I asked staring at her with worry.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what to do" I looked at her with relief and she went to my laptop and opened a picture of Carrie Underwood. The style has flat bangs diagonally on her forehead with a pouf on the top and the rest up in the back with cascades of curs upon each other. I got excited.

"But how?" I asked looking at her confused. She smiled and raised her hairbrush in the air, it was about 4:50 and she was planning on giving me hair like that in like 3 hours or so? Impossible.

I put on my make-up as she fixed my hair and surprisingly she had finished by 6:00, which gave her plenty of time for her hair.

"How did you finish so quickly?" I asked in disbelief. She smiled wickedly.

"I have a gift," she said and letting out a giggle as she begun to brush her hair.

After two hours we were both ready and dressed. I had been sitting for two whole hours and haven't looked at myself in the mirror. When it was 8:10 I decided to stand and look at myself. What I saw surprised me more than anything I looked gorgeous. Almost not like myself. I jumped up excitedly and suddenly Dakota was behind me smiling.

"Ohmygosh, you look amazing" I got excited because if Dakota said so it had to be true. I wore the shoes my mom had bought me for the dress; they went perfectly since they were also gold. We were both ready so we got into Dakota's Camry and drove over to the Dance, she said she had told Sebastian she was going in her own car and that they'd meet there.


	11. Dance of Hearts and Broken Hearts

When we finally got there everyone was looking at us as we went up the steps to the auditorium where the dance was taking place. I felt so many eyes on me that it was creepy. When we finally entered there were so many people that I suddenly lost Dakota, I walked around in search of Dakota but couldn't see her anywhere. Suddenly I felt someone behind me.

"You look gorgeous, I guess it was worth all of the time getting ready" someone whispered near me. I as usual recognized the beautiful voice and turned to see Belvedere dressed to kill. At least to kill me, I almost fainted when I saw him. He was wearing a white long sleeve button up shirt, and black flannel pants and a pair of white moc toe loafers. He looked scrumptious. Every girl had her eye on him and he was talking to me.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself," I said as I pointed at him respectfully. He looked down at himself and shrugged.

"If you say so" I can't believe he doesn't know how amazingly gorgeous he is. It's just too obvious.

"How long have you been here?" I asked as I looked up at his wandering eyes.

"Not long, just got here in fact" he looked at me and stared into my eyes deeply. I looked away as my heart started to beat real fast he made me too nervous.

"Are you going to dance? Or are you like all men 'Men don't dance'" I said imitating a man's voice. He laughed and pointed a finger at me.

"Nice imitation but no, I do dance. Very well actually" he said as if he were challenging me.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. He smiled and nodded as he bit his lower lip (I wish I could do that). I snapped out of the thought and went back to reality.

"I do, I do really. Want me to demonstrate?" the music playing was a ballad and I really wasn't good at slow dancing so I sort of backed away and shook my head. "Come on, I'll lead" he grabbed my hand which made me so weak (his touch was so cold and yummy) and before I knew it I was swept onto the dance floor and Belvedere was guiding me. He was a great dancer; he practically carried me throughout the dance floor. "You're not that bad" he said looking me in the eyes and smiling.

"Ha ha ha, that's because you're carrying me," I said in a joking tone and he let out a slight giggle. His laugh was like pure music to my ears. As he twirled me around to the sound of "You and Me" by Lifehouse I looked around the room and finally found Dakota. Making. Out. With. Kevin. She was sitting in a corner of the room on his lap making out _intensely._

"Wait, I'm sorry," I said to Belvedere when I stopped dancing as I stared at Dakota.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone. I pointed over at Dakota.

"She just cleared up all of our questions. I'm sorry I have to go look for Sebastian," I said as I walked away from him, it took all of my will power not to stay. I walked around the auditorium for a while and found myself face to face with Sebastian who was standing up right then to leave. He had a perfect view of Dakota.

"Sebastian!" I yelled about the music and gave him a huge hug. I looked up at him and he had tears in his eyes.

"I can't do this Ella Mae, I'm sorry" he was so sad, not sad he was hurt. I couldn't believe Dakota would do this to him and I was so stupid to believe she had been talking about nothing with Kevin the love of her life.

"Did she tell you she was coming with Kevin?" I asked as I saw some tears stream down his freckled face. He looked very handsome tonight sadly Dakota couldn't see that. I wiped the tears from his face and he spoke.

"Yeah, right after school. She called me while at your house, she said she was getting things from her car when she told me" I couldn't believe she did this. She lied to me, she went downstairs and made the best of it and called off her date with Sebastian. I love Dakota but what a bitch.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea" I didn't even know what to say to make him feel better.

"It's okay, I know you didn't" he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "You look amazing" he winked at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna go, take care" I smiled at him and watched him walk away.

When Sebastian left I decided to walk up to Dakota. She was still on Kevin's lap and since I was closer I could see he had his hands on her breasts. It made me so angry.

"Dakota, can I speak to you for a little sec?" I asked in a relaxed tone of voice. I knew I had to act like I was okay. She nodded and stood up to speak to me a few feet from Kevin.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her in a more angry tone.

"Look Ella Mae, I don't need this shit from you right now. You know I've been in love with Kevin since like forever" she thought that was a good excuse, it wasn't.

"And what about Sebastian? Leave him hanging? Remember he didn't even ask you, you offered this date. You brought this upon yourself" I said as I poked her on her shoulder gently. She got angry.

"Ella Mae I've been very patient with you but you got on my last nerve. You're just jealous that two guys asked me and nobody asked you," she said so high that everyone in the Dance heard it and people began to giggle and make fun of me. I looked around desperately; she had hurt me so much. I couldn't even believe this was my Dakota.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm so jealous of you," I said as I ran out of the auditorium because my face was burning up and tears were about to run down my face. I sat on the steps outside trying to control my tears and I heard someone come down the steps so I turned to the other side so my face wouldn't be visible to the person. The anonymous person sat next to me on the steps.

"Ella Mae?" I immediately recognized the beautiful voice that I dreaded to answer. He was the last person I wanted to see me like this. I stayed the way I was without answering. "Ella Mae don't listen to her, she's just angry. She's probably regretting the words as we speak" he said as he ran his hand down my back and back up again trying to comfort me. Little did he know that that was exactly what I needed.

"Just go," I said as my voice was cracking up. I wiped away my tears.

"Why?" he asked still sitting there frozen. He seemed hurt by what I said.

"You're the last person I wanted to see me like this" I said in a low tone of voice but he captured it immediately.

"But why?" he asked again still confused.

"I didn't cry because of my dad's death but I cried because of a stupid comment my best friend said. What are you going to think of me?" I thought of that word 'best friend'. She's no best friend.

"I already told you Ella Mae, that doesn't mean you didn't care about it. Maybe it was so hurtful and serious that you weren't able to cry. I understand perfectly and please don't listen to whatever she said" his voice was so sweet and concerned. It made me feel cared for, something that hasn't happened in so long.

"She was right, no one did ask me here. Not even Cameron, maybe I _am_ jealous of her" I really didn't feel jealous but maybe it was a hidden jealousy.

"She wasn't right because guys would be dying to ask you out but you just seem too much for them. Maybe they're afraid of being rejected" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and stared into his tremendous blue eyes. He wiped the tears off of my face with his fingers, which made a mark in every single place. His touch was so cold and addictive.

"Yeah right" I said in disbelief as usual. "I'm nothing special," I said once again. This time he kneeled in front of my step and stared into my eyes in desperation.

"You have no idea do you?" he asked staring into my eyes so deeply I could feel his gaze in mine.

"Of what?" I asked confused. He seemed to have something to say but he was trying to force it back.

"You seem to have no idea of the effect you have on me, I've been teaching for a.. for two years and never has a student ever appealed to me. Ever. You are so amazing that I can't help myself" as he spoke my heart began to beat so fast that I couldn't help but think he could hear it. I could feel my cheeks burning up but this time because I was going to blush. "See that," he said pointing at my cheeks that were probably every shade of pink. "I love how you blush whenever I compliment you, I love how you notice the little things I do that nobody else does like the staring deep into the eyes, I love that when you talk to me it's like there's no one else around, I love the way you smell like honey and strawberry but I hate how I can't get you off of my mind" he lowered his head as he spoke which made it difficult for me to hear perfectly what he said but thankfully I was able to make out every word. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Belvedere was telling me, he likes me? He looked up at me and I let a smile appear on my face. "No, it's not a good thing" he said noticing my smile. I frowned immediately.

"Why? You know I feel the same.." he put his hand up to quiet me. I pressed my lips together making sure nothing escaped them.

"I'm no good for you, or for anyone in fact" his eyes were filled with pain and I knew it was because of what we were talking about.

"I think you are" his eyes suddenly filled with anger and he stood up quickly. I looked up to stare at him but he was looking away in disgust.

"You have no idea how bad I am for you" he said slowly under his breath. I sighed and stood up in front of him. "I'm your teacher Ella Mae, this is wrong" his words were painful to me. I cared so much for him, now that I know he cares as much as me it's difficult to lose him.

"You're only like 4 years older" I clarified, he might be my teacher but he isn't a normal teacher.

He let a small 'Hmph' escape his mouth and looked into my eyes. "I could never give you a simple life" I didn't understand.

"Is this about the whole teacher thing or is there something more?" I asked confused staring into his eyes that were deeply in pain.

"There's so much more" he spoke breathlessly. He brushed his hair back with his hand.

"I'm willing to take chances" he walked away and the back again. He stopped in front of me and everything about him lured me in his smell, his eyes, and his lips. He was so much more then beautiful he was gorgeous. Unwillingly my hand found it's way to his and slowly made contact that made my whole body shudder, his touch was enough to make me faint. "Your touch is so cold and satisfying" he looked like he was in pure fantasy, he seemed to love my touch just as much as I loved his. He pulled away immediately when he noticed the source of his pleasure.

"I must go," he said as he debated whether or not to go with his mind. I could see he didn't want to but he seemed to think he must.

I looked behind me and noticed people were already beginning to leave, when I broke out of my Belvedere trance my butterflies disappeared until I looked back at him. "I don't know whom I'm leaving with" I remembered Dakota brought me and she was probably going to stay at my house.

"I'll take you," he answered quickly. He looked down at the ground and back up at me with apologetic eyes.

"Sure" I said as I let a smile curve up the sides of my lips. He slightly smiled back and began walking as he took his keys out of his pocket.

We walked into the parking lot and there was the stupid BMW that was always parked in the school parking lot. We continued to walk and stopped at the stupid BMW. My eyes widened.

"This is your car?" I asked in disbelief. I had cursed whoever had this car the first day of school.

"Last time I checked" he answered as he gave me a wink and in a very gentleman manner he opened the passenger door for me and I slid inside quickly. He entered the car and turned it on, I had to admit this car is hot.

"Nice car" I complimented him even though I know nothing about cars. He smiled and I smiled back, not being able to control it.

"You know nothing about cars do you?" he seemed to see right through me. I hated that.

"Not really" I blurted out in embarrassment. "All I know is that this car is expensive," I said and he laughed out as he drove out of the parking lot. "How did you afford this? Is the school paying _that_ well? If it is I'll make sure being a teacher is on my list," I said in a joking tone looking at him as he looked back at me while driving.

"I inherited some money from my parents" he said while I was looking down at the road.

"So how did you become a teacher so young?" I asked confused. I had always wanted to ask him but never got around to doing it.

"I was a brilliant kid," he said in past tense. I looked at him with a 'Yeah right' kind of look and he chuckled.

"Was?" I asked playing with my fingers and not looking at him.

"Yeah, now I'm a brilliant man" he laughed out and I couldn't help but join. My giggle seemed so dorky next to his musical laugh.

"So why aren't you married already?" I asked while I dropped my gaze to my shoes. They looked so pretty; I loved the little designs around them.

"I've never really been with someone" immediately after he spoke I looked at him and he looked back at me with a small grin on his face. "I've never met someone worth it, I just thought she wasn't out there for me" he stared into my eyes and I know he realized I was thinking about how much I wanted to be that someone. "Now I realized she is out there but I can't be with her" I let my gaze fall back on the road and he stopped at my house even though I never told him where I lived.

"How did you know?" I asked looking at him with confusion. He remained silent in confusion and then realized what I meant.

"Of course I know," he said with a huge smile across his face and I smiled back as I unbuckled myself and he appeared opening my door quickly.

"I hope tonight wasn't terrible" he said sweetly as usual. He was so perfect, I just wanted to kiss him right then and there but I knew it was wrong. I stepped out of the car and stood in front of him.

"It wasn't. You made sure it wasn't" I smiled once more and he smiled back. He walked me to my doorstep. He stood there looking like a statue, a gorgeous statue as I opened the front door and walked inside.

"Sweet dreams," he said in the most musical voice I had heard him speak and I nodded. He walked towards his car and disappeared into the night. I ran upstairs and grabbed the jar of honey he had given to me. He really did care for me. I can't believe it.

As I lied on my bed hugging my jar of honey I heard my phone ringing so I jumped up looking for it. I finally found it underneath my bed; I had totally forgotten it tonight. Woops. I flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke into the line.

"Ella Mae, will you open the front door please?" I heard Dakota's voice on the other side of the phone and she sounded like she had been sobbing.

"Yeah, wait" I closed the cell phone and ran downstairs to open the door. Dakota had her hair all messed up and her eyeliner had run down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I grabbed her shoes, which she had in her hands. She looked like she had been beaten up.

"No" she fell to the ground and began crying uncontrollably. Something happened, it wasn't good.

"Speak to me, what happened?" I asked desperately. She seemed so sad this was serious. I was shaking so badly I didn't even know what to think.

"You were right, Kevin.." she began but she trailed off. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently.

"Dakota I need to know what happened," I said as I wiped the tears from her face. She looked devastated.

"Ella Mae I've been raped" she said slowly and when she finished her sentence my heart just exploded and I began to tear up.

"How? When?" I didn't even know what to say to her. If I was sad imagine how she should be feeling. I dug my face in my hands and breathed deeply.

"We were making out you know and all of the sudden he starts feeling me up and I'm fine with that right? But then he starts putting his hands up my dress and I push him away. Thing is we go to his car and we start making out again but this time he forces me out of my dress and I start yelling and he doesn't care he just tries to shut me up. I couldn't stop him Ella Mae, he was too strong" she took her time explaining with the sobs and all but I just wanted to kill Kevin. How could he?

"But that's not like Kevin" I said shaking my head from side to side trying to make sense out of what was happening.

"He was really drunk," she said crying her eyes out. I carried her to my room where I laid her on my bed and let her fall asleep. While she slept I walked out to the front porch with my golden dress still on and a jacket. I sat down without even looking to the front and just buried my face in my hands again. I couldn't believe what happened, she probably doesn't want to tell her parents because if she did she would've gone home instead of here.

I looked up and noticed a BMW parked in front of my house. It was Belvedere's. I stood up and walked towards it and he was in the driver's seat just staring to the front. I knocked on the passenger's window and he opened the door without even looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I slid into the seat with my eyes still poufy of all the crying. He looked at me and pain was across his expression.

"Please tell me you're alright," he said almost breathless. He seemed to have been in pain for quite some time.

"I'm fine I guess," I said quietly trying to see what he meant. He seemed to know something wrong was going on, but how?

"You guess?" he asked looking at me furiously.

"Dakota has been raped, that doesn't make me completely fine" I said immediately, maybe he's been misunderstanding. If not I don't understand his anger.

"What?" his eyes widened and his blue eyes popped. He looked at the steering wheel and back at me after a while.

"Yes, Kevin raped her" I said quietly. I didn't really want to explain every single detail. His eyes stayed on my face, studying it I imagine.

"I'm so sorry, I just felt that you were sad and angry so I thought something happened to you. Forget it, I should go" what did he mean by he 'felt'? I looked at him in confusion and his eyes didn't meet mine.

"What do you mean you felt that I was sad and angry? How?" I asked still focusing on him.

"I had a feeling that's all" he said simply as he opened his door and stepped out of the car. He appeared opening my door and I slid out of the BMW.

"Don't go," I said as tears began to run down my cheeks and I grabbed his wrist, which was so cold and yet still caused pleasure to me. He grabbed my hand and with his free hand he wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Don't cry everything will be fine. I'll make sure of it" he said as he continued staring into my eyes.

"I want to _kill_ him," I said crying and burying my face in my hands once again. Belvedere grabbed both my hands and removed them from my face (it caused me so much satisfaction that it's indescribable).

"Don't say that, it's not true Ella Mae," he said in a hushed tone, which made him even more desirable. Unwillingly I reached out for his face but he immediately pulled back.

"Sorry, I'm such a dork" I hit myself against the forehead with my palm and he laughed.

"You don't know how much I want you to touch me but it's better if we don't" he said while he let go of my hand. I looked down at my bare feet and tears dripped.

"I should go inside" I said silently, almost inaudible. He nodded and slightly smiled.

"It's late, you should get some rest" he walked me to my front door again and smiled wider.

"If only you could stay" I said while opening the door and he froze where he stood.

"Don't worry, whenever you need me just think of me and I'll be here," he said in a whisper. He took a step back as my cheeks burned into a bright red. "Sweet dreams" he stood there until I closed the door and he disappeared. I put my cell phone alarm clock to wake me up in the morning for school, that's the suckiest part of the Dance of Hearts being a Thursday. I ran upstairs, took a shower and fell asleep on the couch downstairs.


	12. Feeling

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my stupid alarm clock and I forced myself to sit up straight. I rubbed my eyes and opened them wide to see if they stayed open (didn't work). I ran upstairs and saw Dakota fast asleep on my bed; she looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her up to the real world (the one she was raped in). I sat on the bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at me.

"Morning sleepy head" I said as I shook her from side to side with a smile. She smiled back and tried to shake me off of her. After a while she sat up straight and looked at me.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, it wasn't true," she said still a bit weak in her voice from having recently woken up.

"It's okay," I said as I brushed her hair behind her ears.

"It's not okay Ella Mae, I embarrassed you in front of everyone and I lied" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Let's just get ready for school and we'll talk about yesterday later" I said as I stood up walking towards the bathroom.

"Ella Mae I'm not going back to school" she said in a low voice but the words struck through me like lightning. I turned around to stare at her.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I can't go back, I'll be the girl who got raped by Kevin. It's enough that I know it, I don't want people taking pity on me Ella Mae I can't handle it" she said as tears began to appear in her big blue eyes. I walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her.

"Dakota please don't go, I stayed when my dad died. I faced them, if I can do it so can you" I said as I wrapped my arms around her and comforted her.

"I'm not like you Ella Mae, I'm not as brave as you" she said in a hushed tone. I hugged her tighter.

"I'm not brave Dakota, I just act brave when it's necessary" while I spoke she rose her head and shook her head.

"No you are brave. I won't go back, I'm sorry," she said as she stood up and began to pack her things.

"Where are you going to go? Are you going to run away?" I asked in disbelief. She was the type of girl who followed the rules.

She shook her head again, "My parents have told me to change schools but I've said no because of you but now that I want to.. well" she trailed off leaving me with so much to think about. My dad left me, and now Dakota?

"If that's what pleases you, I understand" I said while I rushed into the shower. I just wanted to see my dad, just once more so I could tell him all about what has happened to Dakota. I finished my shower quickly and Dakota had already showered so she was dressed waiting for me.

I got into Dakota's Camry, maybe for the last time. I buckled up and we were quiet the whole way there. She finally stopped in front of the parking lot as if she was dropping me off. I unbuckled myself and looked at her and she was staring at me.

"Call me" I said with a slight smile curving around the corners of my mouth. She smiled back and nodded.

"Sure will," she said as she gestured me to hug her, which I gave into. I hugged her as tight as I could and eventually let go when people began honking at us because we were parked in the middle of the road.

I waved while I got out of the car and walked into the school with a new air surrounding me. Even though I was wearing my usual converse, jeans and hoodie I felt like I was different today, a slight nuance.

I entered alone and went straight to my locker to change my books. I put my English books in my book bag and someone lay against the locker next to mine. I closed my locker to find myself face to face with Kevin. I couldn't help but get angry I couldn't help it. I began to walk and he followed me. I walked faster and he kept his pace up with mine.

"What do you want?" I asked as I turned to face him. He didn't stop until he was only an inch from my face.

"I already had Dakota, now I want you" I pulled away and began to run down the hall. He followed me, covered my mouth and pushed me against a wall in the back part of the school. I began to scream underneath his hand but it was hopeless, no one was around this part of the school. I remembered what Belvedere had said and began thinking of him. Better yet I was screaming for him. Kevin was kissing my neck while his hands went up my shirt until someone pushed him. I was in such a state of shock that I fell to my knees unable to move. I lifted my head and saw Belvedere standing over Kevin who was unconscious and then walk towards me.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I could see danger in his eyes. Anger.

"Yeah" I said slowly. I just couldn't believe it. Kevin wasn't like this, what happened to him?

"He was drunk," Belvedere said which made me feel like he could read my thoughts.

"In the morning?" I asked confused. He nodded and sat next to me.

"He never stopped drinking since last night," he said slowly as he brushed his hair back with his fingers. I looked up at him.

"What are we going to do?" I asked staring into his big blue eyes. He seemed to want to say something but not be able to.

"Go to the police?" it sounded like a question, not a suggestion. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Dakota's not going to say anything, I think it's better that we just forget about it" I said while I looked down at my converse and let my gaze just stay there. "How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked while I considered it was a coincidence. He let his gaze drop.

"I got a feeling," he said simply. There was something about him that he wasn't telling me.

"Belvedere you're not telling me everything and I know it," I said as I let my gaze find his and we just let our eyes float in one another's.

"Call me Brian," he said in a hushed tone, which I almost couldn't understand.

"Brian? Aren't you my teacher?" I asked teasingly. He seemed bothered by what I said and he stood up while offering his hand for me to grab. I grabbed it and he brought me to my feet with hardly any effort. Again his touch left me almost unconscious by the satisfaction it caused against my skin.


	13. Eat

Sadly the bell rung and I had to go to my English class. I walked away from Brian with a whole bunch of difficulty but he was carrying Kevin outside making it look like he passed out in front of school. I entered my English class and it passed along as quickly as usual. After the class I went to change my books before History. I opened my locker and a note fell out and it read: "Ella Mae, meet me after school at Mohawk Park. Brian" I stuffed the note into my pocket while I felt my cheeks redden. I closed my locker and entered his classroom where everyone was already seated and he was already in front of the class. We began talking about society today and the differences between today and years go. He always made his lessons so interesting by giving us facts about the past that not many people know of.

I couldn't stop thinking about Kevin and how I almost was raped the way Brian saved me. He was right on cue like when the damsel in distress needs her prince and they always appear, well that's what it seemed like to me. While I got lost in my train of thought Brian suddenly sat behind me in the seat that used to always be empty.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a very low tone of voice and I nodded looking back at him. His blue eyes were focused on me and I noticed everyone was doing some sort of report for him.

"What am I supposed to be doing?" I asked nervously. He laughed in his normal musical tone.

"Do it for homework, I know you're a bit traumatized right now" he spoke in such hush tones like he expected me to hear every word he said, thankfully I have understood.

I nodded and turned to face him, "Kevin?" I asked nervously biting my lip. Brian sort of pulled his head farther from mine.

"I left him outside of school, I doubt he'll remember anything" he said staring into my eyes as usual.

"So Mohawk Park?" I asked quietly making sure nobody heard me, and he nodded slowly. He was too beautiful, too everything.

I turned around when someone's arm shot up in the air to ask him a question. As expected it was a girl, Brian stood up quickly to attend her. He still had his sleeves pulled up from when he pushed Kevin off of me. The girl he spoke to reminded me of Dakota from the way she flirted with Brian, I secretly felt jealousy but I've begun to ignore it. He is the most gorgeous human being on planet Earth; it is sort of difficult _not_ to flirt with him.

The bell rung and I took my time putting away my books in my book bag to have some more time with Brian. Now that I don't have Dakota I might as well hang out with someone and this someone is particularly special to me.

"Where's Dakota?" Brian asked while sitting on the seat in front of mine.

"She's went home, they're going to change her from schools" I said in a solemn way and he nodded slowly.

"I thought so. I still think you should go to the police, maybe she doesn't want to but you Ella Mae were almost raped here in school and I am an eyewitness. This guy could be dangerous every time he is drunk" while he spoke I began to untangle my hair and he sort of pushed away.

"I respect Dakota's wishes and maybe if I go to the police her story might go into the light, you know?" I didn't really want to tell on Dakota, she seemed really hurt by what happened and until now I haven't noticed anyone speaking about it so probably nobody knows.

He nodded and I remembered something I've been dying to ask him. "What?" he asked as if he were reading my thoughts. My eyes widened suddenly and I shook it off.

"What's up between Darcie and yourself?" I asked teasingly. He shuddered by the question and looked at the ground.

"You know how kids get crushes on their teachers.." he trailed off and I nodded instantly. Of course I know I have a crush. I think it's a crush. "She got too carried away," he said as his gaze found mine once again. The way he stared into my eyes made me secure of everything he was saying, like I can see the truth.

"Why didn't you give her a chance?" I asked hoping deep down that he did it for me. I dropped my gaze so he wouldn't see it in my eyes.

"Because she's not worth it, she is like everyone else. Except you," he said standing from the seat and pacing.

"What do you mean except me?" I asked, as I would watch him pace back and forth like an angel in heaven.

"You're just not like everyone Ella Mae, you can see me, and you let me see you" I couldn't help but feel hypnotized by his lips as he spoke. They were so beautiful, luscious just taunting me to want them even more.

"I want to see you, for all that you really are. Brian I know there are things that you haven't told me but I'm willing to listen" his reaction to what I said was unexpected. He stopped pacing and froze staring into my eyes, probably to see what I was thinking. After a while of looking into my soul, he nodded.

"Since when am I Brian?" he asked as a smile crept us his face. I giggled and he shook his head. "You should get going," he said as he motioned me towards the door. I picked up my book bag and walked out the door.

The next classes were not the same; the day in itself was not the same. Even though I hardly took any classes with Dakota I could feel her absence. She used to always find me in the middle of the hallways and grab my arm. Now I can't expect anyone to tell me juicy gossip, nobody will help me do my hair, and no more "Ohmygoshes". This sucks.

While I was walking down the hall I tripped with someone or something. I straightened up to find I had tripped with Darcie's leg. Yeah like that was an accident.

"Oops, sorry. You should try to be less clumsy," she said in her usual annoying voice. She was lying against her locker with her usual posse surrounding her. I rolled my eyes at her and kept walking but I heard her follow me.

"So how's Dakota?" she asked in her usual annoying voice which was really the last thing I needed right now.

"What do you mean?" I asked while entering the cafeteria.

"She didn't come today did she?" she asked batting her eyelashes innocently towards me. I made her an annoyed face while I stopped at the cafeteria entrance.

"No, she's fine" I finally said looking into her dull brown eyes. She flipped her hair and smiled.

"Oh good. I just thought that since they found Kevin passed out in front of the school they might've found Dakota along with him. You know, after all their fun together" she winked at me and turned to walk to her table. I hate Darcie; she's so dark and twisted. At least nobody knows Dakota's been raped.. yet.

After that annoying conversation I sat in my usual table with Valerie and Sebastian. Sebastian was very quiet, just playing with his food. Valerie was trying to make us talk but it was worthless. Sebastian probably has no idea of what has happened to Dakota and I really wanted to tell him but ut's better if I reserve things to myself. I rested my head against my hand.

"You left this in my class" a musical voice spoke into my ear and I could see perfectly a box of Frosted Flakes he was handing me. I really didn't leave that in his classroom.

"Right" I said pushing it away and he kept it still, exactly how it was. I looked at his beautiful face, which was insistent.

"Eat, you seem to forget that you're human," he said while he put the frosted flakes box in front of me.

I rolled my eyes, "Who said I was human?" I said while opening the box with difficulty. He rolled his eyes at me and looked at Sebastian and Valerie.

"Bon appetite" he said with a smile and I saw Valerie swoon, she seemed to almost pass out while he walked back to the teachers' table. I was used to his charm and beauty (even though I still wanted to faint) but I've learned to act like it has no effect on me. Valerie on the other hand doesn't know how.

"He is so hot" she said while she fanned herself with her hand. I began eating my Frosted Flakes while I watched Sebastian look around the cafeteria.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a bunch of pieces of Frosted Flakes in my mouth. He laughed at the sight of me eating like a pig and returned to his old serious face and nodded.

"Where's Dakota?" he asked staring at his fingers which were tangled up underneath the table. I hadn't really talked to Dakota about what I would tell people.

"She's changing schools. Her parents think it's best for her future, you know how they are," I said staring at my box of cereal. Valerie's expression completely changed to a serious one and stared straight at my face as if looking for answers. As if on cue the bell rang when I needed it. I suffered elective class; I comforted myself by keeping in mind that after this class I was going to meet with Brian, alone.


	14. Rules of Nature

Computer class went rather quickly so I went to my locker and changed my books calmly and relaxed that there was no homework. _Shit, there is. I have History homework_. I took out my History book and notebook and put them in my book bag. I walked out of the school and took in a deep breath of fresh air. I slowly made my way to Mohawk Park and walked around for a while admiring how beautiful it looked.

"You just can't help it, can you?" someone standing behind me said. I couldn't help but recognize the musical voice and I smiled.

"Help what?" I asked still looking at the beautiful pond and trees surrounding it.

"Looking so beautiful even though you're thinking about something so sad" I turned to stare at him and he had his sleeves still pulled up like they had been when he fought Kevin off of me. He had a serious but beautiful face on (the beauty will never leave).

"How would you know what I'm thinking about?" I asked as I stared into his deep blue eyes. He blinked a few times but as if in slow motion.

"I can tell this place reminds you of your father, it's obvious that when you're here he comes to mind. From what I've heard he was a great man and I can tell you miss him" I couldn't help but smile after he spoke. There was something about his knowing me so well that made me feel comfortable, like with my dad. My dad always knew how I felt and what I was thinking about better than my mom ever knew how.

"Yeah well, years and years aren't just forgotten in a few weeks," I said turning back to watch the pond in all it's beauty. I heard a thump on my left side and I looked around to see Brian sitting against the tree, underneath it's shadow (surprising, I know). He looked so brilliant underneath such a coat of darkness; he was the light shining through.

"I don't want you to forget and I don't think he would like that either" while he spoke he patted a spot next to him as if for me to sit next to him. I did as he wanted and we just sat there one beside the other.

"You know what I want?" I said while looking around the trees and such. He looked at me rapidly.

"What?" he asked with confusion in his face. _Seems like for once he doesn't know the answer to a question_.

"I want to be invisible or appear all of the sudden, like you do," I said while I turned my head to face his. Our faces were so close that I could practically taste his lips, which seemed so satisfying.

"Why would you want that?" he asked staying still close to me, for the first time.

"So I can disappear when things go wrong or make things right when people aren't expecting it" I said as I brushed my bangs behind my ears slowly. He watched every move I made with my hands, my lips and my eyes carefully.

"Like when?"

"Like when Dakota was being raped, if I could've just felt it like you do and appeared all of the sudden than everything would still be okay. Or if when my dad passed away I just disappeared and didn't have to face everyone crying over him and me not being able to" I looked down at my fingers that were unwillingly tangling and untangling each other.

"It's better if you don't Ella Mae, that means that you're stronger. You can get through it, but I can't. I escape it" I could feel his eyes still watching me and I wanted to look up at him but I wasn't brave enough.

"Maybe being able to escape isn't bad."

"Ella Mae I want you to be able to live through it, you'll never know how beautiful living things is" he seemed so passionate about what he said that I had to face him.

"You talk as if you've lived forever" while I turned he began to look around.

"Practically" he breathed.

"I don't get you," I said while bringing up my knees to my face and laying on them while staring at him.

"Maybe it's better that you don't" he brushed his hair back through his fingers. I buried my face into my knees. "Enough of that, so what are you thinking of studying after high school?" _wow, that was unexpected._

"I'm considering teaching History since it pays so well" I said while I moved my face so his would be visible and I winked.

"Aren't you a kidder?" he said in a joking manner. He winked back at me and nodded slowly. "Really what do you like?" he asked still staring at my face. I sat up straight.

"I used to write a lot, maybe I'll do something with that."

"About what?" he asked with a hint of interest in his voice.

"I wrote about myself mostly but differently, I changed the characters in my life and exaggerated things," I had never told anyone about my writing, only dad.

" Why did you stop?"

"My dad used to be the one who would give me journals and stuff so I would write, since I learned about his sickness I stopped writing. It felt like my life had ended and there was no happy ending" he was staring at me and I knew it but I didn't want to look at him, he was too beautiful to stop looking at once you started.

"Your life isn't over and you _will_ have your happy ending."

"How do I know that?" I asked while turning to stare at him unwillingly (as predicted I couldn't keep my eyes off of him).

"Because every human has their happy ending," he said in a sad tone of voice.

"Will you be in mine?" _Oh no, he's going to say no. Duh, what were you expecting?_

He stared deep into my eyes for a while, just navigating. "Do you want me to be in your happy ending?" he asked even though he probably knew the answer by heart.

"Yes, I do."

"You shouldn't, you really shouldn't," he said looking away quickly and probably slapping himself internally.

"I really want to understand why I shouldn't but you make it so difficult" I suddenly felt a sadness come over me. Like he had been leading me on for nothing, I got myself into this though so it's my fault.

"We just can't, it's against the rules of nature. I could never give you an ending nevertheless a _happy_ ending" he said turning once again towards me.

"Rules of nature? You're only like 4 years older; I don't think it's against any rules. Besides I decide what makes me happy and what not" his eyes tore with pain as I spoke.

He stood up quickly and offered his hand to me. I grabbed it (it felt so good) and he stood me up without any effort. I stood there staring at him in confusion. "We should get going, you have a paper due Monday" he said giving me a slight smile. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my book bag.

"Bye" I said as I began to walk away from him.

"Don't be angry with me," he pleaded as he grabbed my arm to stop me from moving and it did. He was so strong and his hands made me feel weak only by the pleasure it caused against my skin.

"I just don't get you, I try but I just don't. You don't let me understand you, you put up this wall," I said standing very still so he wouldn't move his hand from my arm. I could see that he too liked how it felt. He let go immediately when he noticed and looked to the ground.

"Tomorrow I will explain everything to you," he said in a very difficult way. It seemed very hard for him to say that.

"When? Where?" I asked still staring into his blue eyes.

"I will pick you up in the morning."

"You're not going to kill me right?" I asked in a joking tone. His head sprinted quickly upward.

"Let's hope not," he simply answered. I nodded and walked home. Home wasn't that far from school but it was a long walk, on foot it was long but in car it wasn't.

When I got home I heard my mom was downstairs cooking. I ran into the kitchen and found her actually cooking, I thought she was just popping something into the microwave but she was actually making a meal.

"Mom?" I asked confused while I tried to sit down. She looked back at me and smiled wide.

"Pasta?" she asked like in those Desperate Housewives kind of tone.

"Yeah, sure" I knew I was smiling because I couldn't help it.

"I spoke to Dakota's parents earlier and they told me she was changing schools, how unexpected" she began stirring whatever was in the pot which I imagine is the pasta.

"Yeah. So why are you cooking?" I needed to change the subject. I couldn't take much more of Dakota today.

"Well since yesterday I was so sad and moody and you've been the one suffering my misery I decided to do something for you" she turned to stare at me with a smile across her face. I never did get along as well with my mom as I did with my dad but that doesn't mean I didn't love her.

"Wow, it smells great" I said while I stood up and walked up to the pot. She was actually making pasta, which even smelled good.

"I'm almost done so you just sit yourself down there while I serve you a bit" she said while grabbing a plate and putting it next to her.

"So did you get the job as a secretary?" I asked watching her stir.

"Yes I did. I have to admit it's not what I wanted but it'll do," she said while serving the food on the plate. The pasta even looked delicious. She put the plate in front of me and smiled. I ate the pasta, which tasted marvelous; it had been so long since mom cooked for me. I finished up and took a shower. The day seemed to never end with me wanting it to be tomorrow so badly so I wrote my History paper. I finished just in time for bed so I closed my books and just lay on my bed thinking of Brian.


	15. What you are

The next morning I jumped out of bed happily, just excited of what the day might have in store for me. A Saturday without Dakota was meant to be different. I looked over at the clock and it read 9:00 am. I ran and took a shower, washed my hair with my usual strawberry scented shampoo and got dressed. I wore a pair of jeans, converse and my favorite t-shirt (a simple white one). I walked downstairs and felt my hair bouncing behind my back. Mom had already gone shopping like every other Saturday so I was already alone. While I opened the refrigerator I heard a car honk so I closed it slowly and walked patiently to the front door.

I opened the door and there stood the most handsome creature to walk the entire planet. It was Brian Belvedere wearing a plain t-shirt, jeans and shoes. He looked even more gorgeous when he didn't try.

"Hey" he said with his hands deep into his pockets.

"H-Hi" I blurted out. _I'm such a dork. _"Do you want to come in?" I asked even though my mom would kill me if she found out.

"I don't think your mother would be too pleased if she found out" he seemed to be able to read my mind so easily it was monstrous. I grabbed a jacket (just in case) and walked out with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked while we both walked towards his BMW. He opened the passenger door for me and I slid in. He sat next to me in the driver's seat.

"My house" he finally answered as he already started the car. A part of me was excited because he was taking me to his house alone but part of me felt scared of what he might tell me even though that portion of me was like 4.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked staring at me while he drove the car. I looked over at his icy blue eyes and lost my thought.

"I-I was thinking o-of what you might t-tell me" I admitted. I really didn't want to but how could someone lie to such a beautiful person?

"What? Are you scared?" he asked while trying to make an intimidating voice that was more sexy than intimidating.

"I'm not scared of you, somehow History teacher's aren't really intimidating to me," I said giving him a teasing wink and he laughed his beautiful musical laugh.

"Touché" he said underneath his laugh. He stopped the car and I looked around and only saw one lonely beautiful huge house. I was in awe of how huge, like a mansion. He opened the passenger door for me as usual (like the gentleman he is) and I hopped out excited to see his house on the inside.

"You live here?" I asked as I was still in my state of shock. He chuckled a bit and gestured me towards the entrance.

"Yes" we walked up to the front door, which he opened with his key and when I walked in I felt like I just entered another universe. It was beautifully decorated, every inch of it was furnished.

My mouth hung open with shock, "Wow, it's beautiful" I suddenly felt so poor next to him. "Now I sure want to be a teacher" I heard him slightly laugh at my comment. I noticed the house had all of the windows closed and it was very dark. He suddenly turned on a candle.

"Better?" he asked standing in front of the table with the candle. I nodded.

"You really like to be in the dark" I said as I looked around the dark rooms in the huge house. I walked down the hall and saw many paintings of him as a young boy and one of a stunning woman. She had long black hair, to her waist length. Her eyes were a shocking icy blue and her skin as pale as snow. Her lips were red and juicy like Brian's. I stood in front of the painting without movement; I was in awe of her beauty.

"You have a good eye," he whispered into my ear. I turned to see him standing behind me staring at the same painting as I.

"Who is she?" I asked without keeping my eyes off of him.

"That was my mother" he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back without even noticing.

"She was stunning," I said turning to watch her painting again.

"Reminds me of you" he walked more down the hall and I followed.

"Yeah right, I wish" he stopped in front of a room and he gestured me to enter it. I entered and it was a bedroom, a huge bedroom but no bed. There were many seats, couches but no bed.

"Ella Mae I have never let anyone enter my house, ever. With only that said you should know that I trust you more than anyone else in my entire existence" he walked up to me and stood before me. I wanted to reach out to him so badly but I knew he would reject me.

"Good, I want you to trust me" I looked into his blue eyes and they wanted to be near me and I could see it. I walked closer to him but he took a step back as expected. "Let me.." I didn't even need to finish.

"No, you mustn't" his gaze went all around the room except for me.

"Why not? I want to, I like to feel you Brian" while I spoke he moved around me circling me.

"You want to know why not? Do you want to know why you shouldn't be with me? Huh?" he asked in an intimidating voice, it was more like a hiss. He sounded like an animal.

"Yeah, I want to know. Come on, show me already" he stopped in front of me and smiled. Suddenly he wasn't there, I didn't even see him move.

"That's why" someone said into my ear. I jumped up and looked at him behind me. "Now you see? I am dangerous" his eyes piercing blue into my eyes. I blinked hard and stared into his eyes once more.

"I don't understand," I said in a low voice. He froze in front of me and suddenly his eyes were blank and he looked like a lion about to pounce his prey. He showed me his teeth like when a lion growls and I saw fangs, big fangs.

"Now do you see?" he asked going to his normal self. His eyes going back to it's usual blue.

"You're a.." I trailed off. It seemed unrealistic like I was going crazy imagining it.

"A vampire" he finished for me. He stood beside the door and gestured me to leave, I saw how his eyes saddened.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said while standing still without moving an inch. He moved closer to me.

"Come on Ella Mae, you must know what's best for you and I am not it, just go and forget about me," he said while his tone saddened as he spoke. I walked up closer to him and for the first time he didn't move.

"I do know what's best for me, please stop trying to tell me what it is. I know _what_ you are now but that doesn't change _who_ you are" I looked down and grabbed his hands in mine, which caused a great sensation of pleasure. He felt it too because his face was plastered in it.

"I don't want to ruin your life" he said simply still his hands in mine.

"You won't" I looked into his blue eyes, which wanted me so. "So that's how you knew where I was, right? Explain this to me" I said still grabbing his hand and walking over to sit on the couch.

"I don't know why but I have a connection with you, I can tell when you are sad or in danger. The thing you said about my eyes is that by staring into your eyes I can feel negative or positive vibes and from there I sort of guess what you are feeling" he spoke with his hands massaging mine.

"A connection? Why?" I asked staring at our hands and how beautifully they connected with one another.

"I think it's because I've looked so deep into your eyes and yourself and you've allowed me to. That I've developed this connection with you" he moved his hands in mine as he spoke and the pleasure was inexplicable. The cold in his hands and the warmth in mine, our hands were one for the other.

"Well that's not so bad, so what about these vibes? What do you mean by vibes? Like when I'm lying or something?" he looked up at my face and noticed the confusion I had. He smiled and winked at me (he's so hot).

"Yes, I can tell when you're lying or telling me something that's painful to you or so on" he said still staring into my eyes with a smile. I looked away since I felt a blush creeping up my cheek.

"So anyway, how old are you?" I asked trying to change the subject. I really didn't think that would make much of a difference but whatever to change the subject.

"I was changed into a vampire when I was 18 and I have been 18 for about 92 years" I knew my mouth flew open unwillingly and my eyes widened. Brian laughed out his musical laugh as usual.

"You're not 22? So our age difference is not even a problem? I can't believe it. I knew you looked too young to be 22" I had to admit that his real age was the only thing that mattered about how old he was. Who cares how long he's lived?

"You are a strange girl Ella Mae, you don't even care that I've lived longer than your grandparents?" he asked in disbelief. I could see his expression fill with questions.

"Not really, sorry" I said shrugging. "So.. blood?" he was probably expecting that question. He looked up at me and his face was serious.

"I do like blood, but I don't drink it. I try to fill myself with food like humans and I try not to drink blood" he said with a saddened face. I could see how it pained him to be what he was.

"You can eat food?"

"Yes. I say we vampires are a cheap imitation of humans, we can eat your food but it doesn't satisfy us. I try to not drink blood Ella Mae but I may slip one day, one day I could be so bloodthirsty that I can kill you because that's what I do I'm a killer" I sighed as he spoke. He really did worry about my well-being but he doesn't understand how that really doesn't matter to me.


	16. My Heart

"You really don't get it" I began as I stood up and walked around the room slowly. "I think I may have always known what you were but really I didn't care. The signs were there, you were always strange but still special. No matter what you tell me and no matter what you do I will never leave you" I paced around the room admiring the beautiful furniture. He was probably stunned by what I had said because he didn't speak.

"I am no good for you" he began again after a while. I shook my head in denial.

"No you're not, but does that really matter? What good is it if I am healthy if my heart isn't?" the last thing sort of slipped out without notice. I froze as I realized I said 'Heart'.

"Your heart?" he asked in desperation still sitting on the couch where I had left him. He seemed to begin to tremble as I could feel myself shaking.

"I-I didn't.." I trailed off and decided not to even finish the sentence. He walked up to me slowly and with every step he took I took in a deep breath. He stopped face to face with me and I was going to pass out. He put both his hands on my face covering my face completely.

"Ella Mae I _can't_ be with you but I _want_ to be with you. I have lived long without even giving a care for love or anything near it until you came along. My life was perfectly fine, until I couldn't stop thinking of you. My life was easy, until you took my breath away. My life was a life until you showed me that I hadn't lived because I hadn't loved. I didn't think it even existed, until you" he spoke so close to me that I could feel the breeze of his breath against my skin. It blew against me like ice but it felt so unbelievably satisfying.

"I don't want to live without you," I blurted out. It seemed so stupid compared to the beautiful speech he gave me that made my heart soar in the air.

"Nor do I" he still held me close, his touch giving me feelings around my whole body. I was uncontrollable.

"So what do we do?" I asked inevitably. I wanted to know what choice he was going to make because my heart had already made his.

"I don't know" he said as he let me go and walked away. "And that's also your fault, I used to know everything. If you asked me something I knew the answer but now I know nothing, it's like I'm starting all over again" he paced back and forth with frustration. I giggled and he narrowed his eyes towards me. I stood straight teasingly and then walked towards him.

"Maybe you don't have to know everything Brian, let's just be together. I can't lose you, I've already lost my dad, Dakota's leaving and now you? I can't handle losing you," I said standing in the middle of the room like an idiot pouting. He stared at me and suddenly appeared face to face with me (that was in need of some getting used to).

"You say those things and I just melt Ella Mae, you seem to not understand what I say. Ella Mae you are everything to me right now, I'm just afraid that the bloodlust I have for you might take over me and I might hurt you physically. You tell me that losing you will hurt you emotionally? I don't know what to do" I could see his face twist and turn with confusion and anxiety. I put both my hands on his cold face and grabbed him gently.

"Don't think too much, just be with me" I really hadn't planned on saying anything at all so when the words came out I was excited. He seemed to like what I said because he relaxed immensely.

"So.. any other questions you have for the vampire?" he went back to his normal Brian Belvedere self, the one I.. cared for.

"I don't know, just the most important stuff I guess" I really didn't know what to ask him since I scarcely knew anything about vampires in the first place.

"Well let's see. Vampires are recognized by their eyes, all our eyes are blue but not any normal blue a clear sky blue. They are more delicate to the sun so it hurts us, that's where the whole thing about vampires and the sun came from. We vampires are never in groups, we mostly are on our own since other vampires are our enemies" _vampires are enemies with vampires? Is it me or does that not make sense? _

"Huh? Vampires don't get along with each other?" I asked confused while I walked over to the couch again.

"No because they all want the same thing, to drink from humans and also let it be unnoticed. If there are a lot of vampires in one place it is very obvious by the amount of deaths that take place and they are putting us in danger of being discovered" his eyes were in mine swarming, they were such a clear blue.

"So are you in danger if another vampire finds you?" I asked afraid. He is too important for me to let him die.

"Probably but you never know, I am at peace since I don't drink human blood. I do have my enemies but they are supposed to be in the past."

"Why did you have enemies?"

"I didn't always eat human food and I did make enemies while defending my territory."

"So you've killed people?" I asked terrified. I wasn't afraid of him killing people but I couldn't imagine it. He was so sweet and always so courteous it's difficult to imagine.

"Yes, I have" he lowered his head in defeat. He seemed to really repent what he had done. I grabbed his chin with my hand and arose it. "You can go if you feel you must."

"Oh please Brian, that's in the past and besides it doesn't reflect on who you are" I felt his chin in my hand and it was so cold but so pleasant. "I have a question though, why does this happen?"

"Why does what happen?" he asked staring into my eyes as I pulled my hand from his face slowly.

"When I touch you.. it feels.." I couldn't even finish the sentence by how embarrassed I was. _It feels what? Dumb like you? _

"You and I seem to hold a connection and your touch alone is pure bliss to me" he seemed to suck the words from my mouth. _A connection to Brian? Awesome!_

"Maybe being vampire isn't so bad after all," I said teasingly but he seemed to not like it at all and got all serious. "So any more super powers?"

"Super powers?" he asked making me a confused face like a child.

"You know like the appear in places all of the sudden thing?" he smiled as I asked and I noticed how stupid it sounded but whatever. He chuckled musically and stared at me with admiration.

"Uh yeah, that's called running Ella Mae and we are also strong other than we can drink human blood but I understand that that doesn't seem like enough inhumanity to you" he joked. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Funny. So how strong are you? Like strong enough to carry me or like superman strong?" I asked staring at him in awe. This is something new; the guy you like doesn't turn out to be a vampire everyday.

"Well, like a superman strong" it might've been cocky but I didn't want to doubt it because when Kevin was all attacking me Brian only pushed him and he fell far far away from me so yeah.

"Nice, so about the eyes.. I know a bunch of people with blue eyes, that doesn't mean they're vampire."

"Vampires are the only ones who can tell which are vampire eyes and which aren't. Some vampires can't even recognize them, so they pretty much blend in with humans but also our smell is pretty easy to catch" he talked about humans and vampires like apples and oranges. It was still new to me so I have to get used to it.

"Oh and how does a human become vampire?"

"That's not important," he answered simply standing up and offering me his hand. I grabbed it and he stood me up from the couch.

"What do you mean it's not important?" while I spoke he walked out of the door and obviously expected me to follow him, which I did. We walked down a long hall full of art and beautiful stuff that were probably antiques. We finally stopped in front of a glass door, which he slid open and it led outside. It was beautiful, so exposed to the light and trees in the backyard with one bench in the middle of it where there was shadow.

"Why would that interest you Ella Mae?" he asked as he picked out a rose and gave it to me. I blushed and smiled.

"I don't know, I was just asking," I said simply since I was probably speaking all tangled up.

"You know that this is a risk that we are taking because not only am I a vampire but also your teacher" he said as he sat on the bench in the shadow. I sat next to him and crossed my legs.

"Yup, I already told you that I don't care what it takes" I said as I smelled the rose he had given me in the instant. It was lovely; it was as if he had planted it today.

"Nor do I" he said staring at me sniffing the rose. He seemed so happy to see me that it caused happiness to myself. "You should see this place at night, you told me you also like shadows so I imagine you mean night also."

"You imagine correctly," I said while I put my free hand on his. His hand underneath me froze from the shock and he smiled.

"Then you should come someday" his voice was still so alluring to me and I could feel every inch of my body wanting to get closer.


	17. Risk

I wanted to stay in that moment forever, he had confessed his real identity to me and that he cares for me. Brian Belvedere is amazing, and always will be. We just sat there on the bench for a while until I looked at my cell phone, which read 4:23.

"Wow, we've been hours together and it seems like less" I said as I put my arm down and just sank into the bench.

"Do you want me to take you back to your house?" he asked standing up. I grabbed his arm and sat him back down.

"No, I want to see this place at night" I felt his skin under mine so cold and satisfying. I had to admit this guy made me want to jump him.

"You want to stay until night?" he asked a bit enthusiastic and worried at the same time.

"Well yes, is that bad?" I asked confused.

I had never been so much time with one person, not even with my mother.

"No, actually I enjoy the company and especially yours" he seemed to really mean what he said. He was one of those guys who you could tell was a real person or vampire.

"I like it here, it's so free. So open."

"I like that you are here" he said quietly. I suddenly felt my stomach growling at me.

"Um, Brian? Does it bother you that I'm hungry?" I asked limply. His body scrambled until he stood up straight and looking as stunning as always offered his hand to me. I grabbed it and I stood up.

"I also had heard your stomach, I was just waiting to see how long it would take you to tell me" he smiled vigorously. I rolled my eyes and we walked out without touching each other.

We ended up in his kitchen, it was painting a clear brown; the kind my mother would paint ours. After a long train of thought of this house's decoration I noticed how my mother would absolutely love this house, period. The counter was right in front of the fridge, which was probably twice my size, and three times my sides.

"You cook?" I asked as I noticed the stove next to the fridge. He had all of the plates clean though.

"Of course, I'm actually quite good. So sit and watch" he seemed so proud of that fact. He was opening the fridge while I found a comfortable seat in the kitchen to sit. He cooked rather quickly which made me wonder if vampires did everything so fast.

Brian seemed to notice my pensive expression and asked, "What are you thinking?" he seemed annoyed at the fact that my vibes aren't helping him now. I chuckled and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Are vampires fast in everything they do?" I asked knowing it was a dumb question.

"Not necessarily but since I knew you were hungry I tried to be very quick" he said with a smile creeping up his beautiful face. He will never stop looking so beautiful to me. He grabbed a plate and served the food, it smelled so good. He had made me chicken enchiladas. They looked so delicious.

"I hope you enjoy," he said with a fulfilling smile as he placed the plate in front of me and went to get me something to drink.

He placed a bottle of water in front of me, "I'm just guessing.." he had his eyebrows raised waiting for my answer to his drink selection.

"Correct, and this is delicious" I said after taking my first bite. It was completely delicious so I finished rather quickly while he sat next to me just watching me eat.

"What _can't_ you do?" I asked suspiciously. I would hate is he said nothing.

"I can't stay away from you," he said precariously trying to keep a distance from me. I slowly smiled trying not to be so obvious about how much I loved his answer.

"We have that in common" I tried to imitate his symphonic tone of voice but it was worthless.

He looked up at me with alert, "That isn't something we should be happy about. Ella I'm an animal, I'm warning you" he began his dumb and worthless sermon again but this time I put my hand up to pause him. He looked disappointed at my careless expression when he spoke.

"I'm sorry Brian but what do you want? Do you want me to leave? Is that it?" I asked confused. His eyes were definitely filled with anger.

"Yes, maybe that's better" he said as he stood up and began walking away. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I'm not leaving Brian, sorry" I walked before him but I continued to walk. I began down the hall, which had a fluorescent gold color on the walls and filled with paintings. I entered the first room I found but stopped dead as I saw it inside. It was beautifully decorated, for a lady.

Brian appeared in front of me inside the room with a sensitive expression.

"This was my mother's room" he said his voice saddening. I could tell he had cared for her.

I suddenly heard something, like a ringing. I looked around to find the source of the sound and Brian smiled gently.

"Your cell phone is ringing Ella Mae," he pointed at my pocket, which was slightly vibrating. I grabbed the cell phone and noticed it read 'Mom'. Oh no.

I flung open the cell phone with little interest.

"Yes?" I spoke into the phone.

"Honey, where are you?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm at the park" I lied. I had learned to lie throughout my life; I was considered the kind of girl who would be too great of an actress.

"Come home please, I want to spend quality time with you" she pleaded. _How could I deny quality time with my mother? _Brian nodded towards me as if he had heard her.

"Okay, be there soon" I closed the phone shut and bit my lip.

"Please don't do that, it's too tempting" Brian said while turning to walk to walk towards the door. My eyes widened to his confession, I stood there in shock for about a minute until I realized and followed him out the door.

We were in the car and we didn't even stare at each other, he didn't seem angry but there was just nothing right to say in that moment. We got to my house rather quickly and I unbuckled myself slowly to see if he spoke to me.

"See you tomorrow bright and early," he said with a smile creeping up his beautiful pale face. I sat startled at so much beauty staring at me.

"Can't I see you tonight?" I asked nervously playing with my fingers. I looked down at my fingers so he wouldn't see how much I wanted to see him in my eyes.

"Tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, like appear in my house or something" it sounded so ridiculous that I said it as quickly as I could blurt it out.

He chuckled slightly, "Are you sure?" he asked as he changed his expression to a serious one again. "Ella Mae I can but that would be a risk, you and I alone at night" He shook his head in disapproval once I met his gaze.

"What do you mean a risk?" I looked away so he wouldn't understand the meaning of my question.

"I might not always have the strength to hold back the bloodlust I have for you" I looked back up at him and nodded.

"Okay then" I got out of the car slowly opening the car door for myself for the first time, "See you tonight" I smiled as I closed the door shut hastily. I ran up and opened my house car and Brian's car disappeared into the still daylight.


	18. Blush

I opened the door and could see that the only lights on were the family room ones. Apparently mom wanted to see a movie with me. I looked around the darkened house which sofa looked so much more appealing in the dark. It was a beautiful golden color with Chinese marking on it. I tried to walk as slowly and cautiously to the room as possible.

"Sweetie, I'm in here" my mom called out from the family room. I could see her sitting with her feet up on the feet stand she bought a couple of days ago. The kitchen had been untouched and she was watching one of those old movies.

"Hey" I said sitting next to her. This couch was comfier than the other gold one but it was much less handsome. I leaned back and realized she as watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'.

"So how have you been enjoying Tulsa?" mom asked quietly still very much paying attention to the movie. I struggled in my answer.

"It's nice, I love it" I don't love everything about it but one person. Dakota is going to change schools so he's all I have.

"Yeah, me too. It's just like old times. Except . . ." she trailed off and I knew what she meant. "How's school?" she asked quickly after her last sentence.

"It's good, kind of easy actually" I had only been struggling with Biology but I was now getting the hang of it and it wouldn't be prudent to worry my mom with it.

"You've always been such an excellent student, and such a great judge of character. You got that from your father" she said. She grabbed my hand as she spoke and smiled to me looking away from the movie.

"Judge of character? That was random mom" I smiled back and winked at her trying to imitate the way Brian did it.

"I don't know, it's something about you that I admire so much," she said with care in her eyes. I smiled even wider and winked my way back to the movie. "So are there any boys you've liked yet?"

My head snapped away from the screen to her face, which was undoubtedly sunken into the movie. She had just asked out of pure curiosity but no more than that.

"Not yet, I don't think there will be though" I lied. I knew it was wrong but how was I going to explain that I fell in love with my History teacher who's only 18 but has been 18 for 92 years because he's a vampire?

"No rush, that's good" she said nodding as she was still watching the movie.

"Yeah, about school though there are a few teachers I don't get. Maybe you might know them or heard of them" she had been here with me already about 3 weeks. Enough for her to hear gossip if there is any and knowing my mother she probably was the source of it's spreading.

"Which ones?" she asked as her head turned to face me. I turned bright red without even giving it a thought; just thinking about Brian made me nervous.

"Um, there's a Belvedere" I said slowly and cautiously. I didn't want mom to notice my big interest in him.

"Oh why yes, he's the very very handsome one, right?" she seemed to know a lot because she straightened up with a smile.

"Yeah, that's the one" definitely more than handsome.

"I've heard so much about him, he has broken many hearts," she said as a chuckle escaped her smile. My brows furrowed in concern.

"What do you mean?" I asked hurriedly.

"Many women have fallen head over heels for him Ella Mae but he seems immune to feeling anything for anyone, he doesn't accept dates or anything of the kind. The man seems like a complete mystery to women here and that makes him even more desirable to them" she spoke with such pleasure that I imagined how much people had to be talking about this for my mother to get so excited about it.

Not good.

"So he's always been alone?" I asked raising an eyebrow with interest flaring.

"Well during these last three years he has. I didn't know he was your teacher. I must meet him. He has been the biggest scandal" she was smiling as she spoke.

"Yeah well he's a great teacher and really young too" I added as if it would help at all in her approving of our being together.

"I have heard that too, he seems like a flawless teacher. He's been described to me as if he were completely flawless. You tell me, is he that perfect?" her eyes seemed to be scanning mine but they definitely had not the same effect as Belvedere's did.

"He is incredibly attractive. He has brilliant blue eyes, skin like porcelain and the body. The body can't be spoken for, but he's my teacher so gross" I had to lie but I really didn't want to. He is my teacher but he had this incredible way of making me see past that.

"Too bad, he sounds perfect for you" she said with a wink and turned back to the movie. My heart leaped in my chest and I felt as if she was able to hear it but she didn't.

The movie was over soon after our conversation, so I rushed upstairs took a shower and got dressed with jeans and a t-shirt. I knew Belvedere was coming and I definitely didn't want to wear my pj's with him here.

I sat on my now done bed and put some socks on. I looked back up after putting them on and felt a cold hand slightly touch my back. I straightened up from getting startled and he chuckled musically behind me. I turned to see Brian sitting on the other side of my bed with a huge smile across his gorgeous face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You always get startled," he said. I lay back against my bed and glared at him.

"How would you feel if someone was sneaking up on you all the time?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. He nodded pressing his lips tight. I looked behind him and noticed my window was open and wind was blowing intensely into my room.

"Close the window" I said in a quick whisper. I didn't even see him do it but it was suddenly shut closed and he was sitting next to me.

"About that sneaking up thing, I would definitely enjoy it if it were you" he said slowly with a grin across his face.

"I kind of do but it does scare me sometimes" I admitted with a blush creeping up my cheeks. My blood is such a traitor. He seemed to have smelled something rotten and pulled away from me. "What?" I asked quickly.

"Y-Y-You're blushing," he said difficultly. My head dropped, as did my hair as it followed. I bit my lip because of the nerves and that seemed to pull him closer. "I've told you not to do that Ella Mae, it's too tempting" he stopped so close to me that I could feel his breath on me and it felt like a breeze of pure ecstasy. I blinked a few times to fall back into reality but it took more time than I thought.

"W-Why does that tempt you?" I asked nervously. I looked up to see him almost close enough to kiss me. I though about kissing him and chills went up my spine.

He looked away still close to me, "I have to admit that I'm dying of desire" he said slowly staring at the floor of my room.

"Desire?" I asked looking for his gaze. He seemed to answer my thought and looked up at me suddenly.

"I want to kiss you" those words seemed to cut through my soul and I knew a blush was creeping up once more. _Damn it, now he'll ever kiss me._ To my surprise he came closer to me and stopped when he was face to face with me, so close that I could taste his breath on me. It was the most indescribable feeling; it was taunting me to have him so close. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and kiss him as passionately as my body could permit me.

"You're trembling," he whispered putting his cold hard hands on my face. I could feel his fingers gently brushing across my face giving it stains of pleasure in each place they met. Not only was I shaking but also I was gasping for air, I had forgotten to breathe. I closed my eyes because I didn't want him to see how great it felt to have him touch me like that. I felt him move closer to me and I almost fainted, "I must go," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes shot open and I saw him leaning away as he let go of my hands. He began to get off of the bed, "Why are you leaving?" I asked breathlessly.

"You need to rest," he said with a breathtaking smile.

"Oh, you need to go to sleep?" I asked as my gaze dropped to the ground. He sat next to me.

"No, I can't sleep but you should" he put his index finger on my chin and raised it.

"You can sleep?" I asked with a confused expression.

"Vampires don't sleep," he said confidently. He was so appraising of my eyes that I had to look away.

"Then stay," I sounded like I was begging him. His eyes widened and he stood up quickly.

"It's better if I do not."

"You always think you know what's best," I teased as I lay on my bed crossing my arms across my chest. He let out a musical and alluring laugh. Came over to my side of the bed again, grabbed my hand and bowed in such a gentleman manner that I thought I was in a Jane Austen novel. I smiled unwillingly and he returned the smile.

"I will see you in the morning" he said but suddenly disappeared, all I could see was that the window had opened but shut so quickly that it was almost unnoticeable.

I got dressed into my pajamas without any choice since I knew Brian wasn't coming back. I lie back on my bed and fell asleep remembering the taste of his sweet breath.


	19. Show Me

I woke up the next morning with my hair covering my face. I seemed to have struggled in my sleep. Who wouldn't with Brian everywhere in the dream? He's just so dreamy, so perfect, and so sensual. I noticed he had mentioned seeing me bright and early but we had nothing planned for today. I just kept my eyes closed because I knew the light would hurt my eyes so early. I rolled around the bed and felt myself bump into something. I groaned when I knew I had to open my eyes to see what it was.

I opened one eye slowly, knowing that I wouldn't probably see much. I noticed a dark figure but nothing I could make out. I closed my eye again and sat up on the bed while brushing my eyes with my hands. I opened my eyes with a sigh, only to find myself looking to my side and seeing Brian with his breathtaking smile. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened as I fell off of the bed with a thump. I could hear his beautiful musical laugh up on the bed.

"Sorry, I need to get used to the part of you being human" he said. He walked over to where I sat on the floor and kneeled in front of me.

I rolled my eyes as I tried to stand up on my own but he practically carried me to my feet. I felt flustered by such overwhelming beauty standing before me. He had a great smile as if he thought I looked the same, which was, uh, impossible.

"I hate you," I said rolling my eyes once more and moving back to my bed. I got under the covers and tried to fix my hair a bit with no success in the least. He poked me on the head.

"Why?" even under the covers I could still imagine his sweet sexy breath on me and I just pulled down the covers even faster.

"You come to my house, in the morning with me looking like this" I said as I pointed to my probably pale and unhealthy face. He just laughed out his usual musical laugh and left me speechless as usual.

"You have never looked more stunning, I assure you," he said with his laugh still escaping now and then. I gave him an immature mad face and crossed my arms around my chest.

"Well that's comforting" I huffed under my breath. I got out of bed and opened my closet door trying to look for some clothes. I grabbed the first jeans and t-shirt that I found. "What are we going to do?" I asked. He seemed puzzled by my question as if it were trivial. He stood up and stopped right in front of me. He brushed a few strands of hair, which I hadn't put back in place. I could feel his cold fingers gently and accidentally brushing against my skin.

"You've been to my house, I want to _explore_ yours" he gave me a smile before he walked out of the door slowly. I watched him in astonishment and suddenly saw his hand reaching out for me to grab. I grabbed it immediately without thought and his cold touch was yet again giving my skin the most beautiful massage without even realizing it.

When I walked out into the hallway he was already staring at the family photo of upstairs and examining every detail.

"Your father was handsome, he seems like a nice guy," he said. He looked at me after a while of examining the photo. "You have his character" it wasn't a question.

"U-Uh yeah, and just like my Dad I will tell you that I'm going to get dressed" I said with a smile creeping up on my face. Traitor. He gestured me to dress in my room and I did. I went inside took a quick shower and got dressed even quicker. I thought about putting make-up on but he had already seen me without it. It would be too obvious.

I walked out to find him in the same place as before, he's a vampire though, he could've moved and came back and I wouldn't have noticed. I walked up to him and saw him still analyzing every detail of my father's figure.

"I think I would've liked the fellow," he said. He was so serious; I could see he felt for me. He looked at me and smiled, I almost fainted.

"He probably would've liked you," I said. I walked down the stairs and found that Brian was already waiting for me there. This running fast thing might drive me crazy.

"I made breakfast" right then when he spoke I had noticed the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. I inhaled the unforgettable scent and walked into the kitchen to find he had already served it with juice and everything.

"Wow, thanks. You didn't have to though," I added. I didn't want him to think that I was expecting much from him. I wasn't even sure if this wasn't a dream, if he was real and if he really liked me. I saddened at the thought of it and tried to shake it off as quickly as possible.

"What?" he asked concerned. Apparently he still caught the vibe.

"Nothing."

"I know you're lying, why are you sad?" he came closer to me and paused leaving a space between us (for safety).

"I-I just thought that maybe you're . . ." I trailed off. I really didn't want to say. I pressed my lips together and then bit the bottom lip.

Brian suddenly seemed like he was being pulled by a gravitational force and came closer. He stopped when he was so close, _why did he stop?_

"What?" he asked. I noticed he wasn't staring into my eyes as usual; he was staring at my lips.

"Maybe you're just a dream," I said quickly. Maybe it didn't sound as bad when I piled it up like that.

His expression completely changed, it was solid. He turned away and began observing the first floor of my house. I walked over to the food and began to eat.

I tried to eat as quickly as my body let me so I could see if he was angry with me. I chugged down the food quicker than a man. That's a lot to say.

I hopped off the chair and walked down the hall with the family photo's and portraits. There he was just staring expressionless at a painting of my parents and I.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. I walked closer but he didn't seem to want that so I stopped with a space between us.

"Yes" he answered plainly. I could tell in his voice that he wasn't okay.

I rolled my eyes and he looked at me with a confused expression. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. He seemed to be analyzing every single detail of my expression.

"You're right, I'm not okay. It bothers me Ella Mae" he seemed to think I knew why he wasn't okay. I looked at him with a blank expression.

"What bothers you?"

"You thinking that I'm a dream, that I might disappear" he did seem angry. I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"It's just how I feel, you asked" it's not my fault he always wants to know why I'm sad. He's the one responsible for this.

"You shouldn't feel that way," he said as he turned his body to face me. I hadn't noticed his clothes they accentuated his beautiful body. He had a button down shirt, the first three buttons left unbuttoned. You could see a small portion of his beautifully sculpted body. He had jeans and some shoes. I really didn't care what he wore he always looked perfect.

"What do you want me to do? I can't change the way I feel" it sounded a bit sour but I really didn't know what to do.

"I thought I had shown you that I also feel the same way for you. You shouldn't have to be feeling that way if you were sure of that" his eyes were piercing blue just staring right through mine. I felt intimidated by how beautiful he looked standing there in front of me.

"Then show me that you feel the same way" it sort of slipped. I didn't mean to say that, now he's going to think I want him to kiss me (even though I really do).

"How?" he asked coming closer to me. I began to shake, I knew I was nervous but everything was showing that to him. I could feel a blush creeping up once again. Damn it.

"However you feel necessary" was all I could come up with. He stopped when he was as close as ever to me. I could feel his nose touching mine. I loved the feeling of having him so close to me. He grabbed my hand in his.


	20. Real Beauty

His hand felt so cold and so sensual in mine, it was tempting me. I bit my lip trying to hold back a moan of pleasure but Brian could probably see it in my eyes.

"Please Ella Mae, stop it," he said. I looked at him and noticed how his eyes were filled with pleasure and desire. His breath flew around my face and I couldn't hold back how good it felt against my skin.

"Stop what?" I asked breathlessly. I hadn't noticed I hadn't breathed the whole time he had grabbed my hand.

"Stop staring at me like that and stop biting your lip" he let go of my hand and walked away but stopped.

"I'm sorry," I said in a whisper. I lowered my head and stared at my shoes.

"Don't be. Ella Mae, I just showed you," he said turning to face me. He stood there very still, like a sculpture. I wanted to reach out and touch him, to see if he was real.

"Showed me?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you said to show you how I feel. I feel so much for you that I held back my wanting to kiss you" he was serious when he begun to speak but then a smile crept up his gorgeous face. I smiled back unwillingly.

"You wanted to kiss me?" I asked innocently. I batted my eyelashes jokingly and he smiled but was lost for words.

"I-I-I did, I do" he struggled throughout his answer. I stopped joking and got serious.

"Then . . ." I trailed off. "Why didn't you?" I asked nervously. I really wanted to kiss him too and he probably could tell. Why didn't he though?

"I know I shouldn't," he answered simply. My body had been trembling until his answer. My body became still and stiff. He noticed the change and put his hand on my arm.

"Believe me, I _want_ to but I think that my confession of being vampire is enough for now" his expression completely changed and he looked so desirable, so beautiful, so touchable. My touch apparently enabled this want.

"Okay" I finally blurted out. I sighed and put my free hand on the one he had on my other arm. Our eyes met and I felt so confident that he felt the same way I felt.

He smiled eagerly and I couldn't help but smile back. He loved my touch as much as I loved his.

"So . . ." he began as he woke up from our trance. He moved away towards the paintings again. "Did your father think Tulsa was as beautiful and unique as you do?" he asked looking up at my father in the painting.

I sighed and looked at the ground, "Yeah, he's the one who showed me to love and admire everything that's beautiful" I looked back up and he was staring at me intensely.

"Like yourself?" he asked. His eyes were pinned on me I couldn't escape them.

"Not really. Real beauty" I corrected as I closed my lips shut and pushed them hard against one another.

"You don't seem to understand _your_ beauty," he said as he locked his hands behind his back as he walked to the next portrait (which was of myself and my mother).

"_My_ beauty?" I asked confused as I walked behind him.

"Yes. As opposed to my beauty" he said turning to look at me. My face could give away my confusion and I could tell he was just clearing up his thoughts to answer mine. He walked over to me, stopped and smiled.

"I am a beautiful creature but it's only because of what I am. Unlike you, this is what I'm supposed to be. You are beautiful for so many more reasons and that makes you even more fascinating" he spoke in the most beautiful and eloquent tone that he could convince anyone. He was used to convincing people, not only with his intelligence but one smile and people melt.

He seemed pleased with his little discussion so I rolled my eyes and walked the opposite way to him. He appeared standing in front of me with a faint smile across his beautiful face.

"You don't like it when I'm right, do you?" he asked smugly. He raised an eyebrow while crossing his arms against his chest.

"I don't like that you always know exactly what to say and how to say it. Something I've never been able to do, which makes me seem even less amusing next to you" I said staring him down, the same way he did. He stared at me seriously, and stared, and stared, and stared. Until finally he let a smile curl up on his flawless face.

"You don't need to speak perfectly to seem amusing. Take what you just said as an example. I wouldn't have said that how you did but you made it so much more impressive just because of that" I crinkled my nose and glared at him. He did it again he out spoke me.

"Thanks for that wonderful observation, smart ass," I said rolling my eyes at him. He smiled wide and let me admire his beautiful flawless smile. Ever since he revealed his being vampire I noticed how sharp his canine teeth are.

"Let's go inside your room, I want to read more out of it" he said. He walked inside my room without me even moving an inch. I entered after him and it seemed so dull and simple.

My room had never been symbolical of who I am, my mother painted it when I was young and I never re-painted it. Maybe it's because I'm so lazy. Whatever the reason is, it was still the same shade of worn out pink. The sort of pink that made you want to barf because it reminded you of the horrible taste of Pepto-Bismol. That was my room.

"What do you want to read out of _this_?" I asked. I walked around the small room, not finding much space to even run.

"I can see you haven't done anything to it since you were born" he said raising his eyebrows and looking closely at the walls. "That makes _you_ lazy and careless of what people might think of you" he said in his usual know it all voice. He turned and stared at me with a smile on his face. I blushed and looked at the ground trying to hide it.

"Is that bad?" I asked looking from one shoe to another. My laces were untied, I wondered if I could walk with them like that without tripping. I had until then.

"Not really, that's just the way you are. I knew that before seeing your room" he said with a chuckle at the end. I glared at him and straightened up.

"Wow, well aren't you sarcastic today" I said crossing my arms against my chest just like he usually did. He winked at me and I suddenly was short of breath.

He suddenly jerked his head to the side and his expression got more serious. He seemed to be hearing something from afar.

"Your Mom is close," he said as he walked towards me and grabbed my hand in his. I almost fainted after being taken my breath away and grabbing his hand. I was almost in oblivion, stupor.

"M-M-Mom, right" I knew it was the dumbest thing I would ever say to him. After I had said it I rolled my eyes at myself and he chuckled.

"She's near, I'll see you tomorrow" he said. He put his hand on my cheek and I pinned my mouth closed making sure a moan didn't escape it. His eyes twitched, but it seemed to be with pleasure. He shook it off and bowed out.

After him disappearing I heard the garage door open. It was Mom.


	21. Art Lessons

I sat on my bed and thought about what had just happened in the last hours. Brian wanted to kiss me, he didn't but he wanted to. I could see it in his eyes. He said he'd see me tomorrow. Shit. Tomorrow is so far away, why not tonight? I hate that he's so educated and sweet.

I grabbed my hair and braided it down completely. It always looked so much longer when it was braided. I lay on the bed and looked over at my alarm clock, which read 2:15 p.m., we've been together for four hours it seemed like less. Time always flew along so quickly when I was with Brian.

I closed my eyes and thought of his skin on mine, his breath and the way his eyes read desire in mine. After what seemed like 5 minutes I fell asleep thinking about all of those wonderful qualities Brian possessed.

I woke up and looked around desperately thinking it was already morning. I caught a glimpse at the alarm clock; it was 6:05 p.m. I had been asleep for four hours! What was wrong with me? I blinked a few times and ran towards the shower.

I got out of the shower after a while of washing off the feeling of Brian's cold hands on my arms and my face. I began thinking about Dakota, and how much I missed her. I decided to call her.

When I was downstairs I found my Mom watching TV. Not sure if she was asleep. I grabbed my cell phone that was lying on the kitchen counter and dialed Dakota's cell number.

"_Hey!_" someone answered perkily. Obviously it was Dakota and she was happy.

"Hi, how are you?" I ran upstairs to not awake my Mom.

"_I'm good, I was just thinking about you_."

"Really? What about?"

"_I wanted to stay over today, if that's okay. I'm just nervous about my new school tomorrow and I thought maybe it will calm me down to be with a good friend before_" she sounded sad behind all of her perkiness. I could tell the Kevin thing was still bothering her.

"Yeah, sure. Mom's asleep anyway," I said. I remembered Brian had said he wasn't coming over today so I might as well hang out with Dakota.

"Ohmygosh I've missed you and it's only been like three days. I'm on my way . . ." she said and hung up. My heart sort of cuddled at the thought of her missing me. I've missed her too. Brian has been refilling in the space she's left behind but it's still not the same. Brian is now to me what my father used to be. He's the one who listens and sees beyond. Dakota is that girl friend every girls needs.

While she was on her way I noticed I had a bit of time on my hands so I decided to think more about what I was going to do with Belvedere. He's my teacher, he's a vampire and he's definitely the love of my life. I had never met anyone near how amazing he is, other than my Dad. I wanted so badly to be with him but I'm not sure that's what he's going to do. For all I know he just wanted to be my friend. I thought of the way his gaze always softened when they met mine, the way he smiled, the way he hated being wrong, his cool breath and touch. I decided I wasn't going to think it over again. I wanted Brian Belvedere and I was going to do everything I could to make that happen. If he ever left me I would have to move on and that's what I would do. For that moment I decided to leave that thought in the back of my mind.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't hear someone knock on my bedroom door. Suddenly I heard it crack open and I sat up quickly. Dakota was entering with a smile on her face and a sleeping bag in her hands. She looked different. I could tell she hadn't slept, she had big black bags underneath her eyes and her skin looked pale as opposed to sun kissed.

"Hey" she said. She smiled bigger, ran to my bed and jumped on it.

"What's up?" I asked. I began to unravel the braid I had done earlier in my hair and let it flow behind my back.

"Nothing much, just nervous."

"Everything will be fine," I said. I smiled weakly and brushed my hair back with my fingers.

"So, nothing new?" she asked raising and eyebrow sheepishly. I smiled and shrugged.

"Nah. Well, Kevin was expelled. Just so you know."

"Really?" she asked. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a big O.

"Yeah, they found him passed out drunk in front of the school. They said he was giving a bad reputation to our school so they expelled him" I said. I nudged her on the arm and she smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, just hearing his name. It just . . ." her body shuddered and she scowled. "It sucks, to be the girl that was raped. You see it in movies but never think it would happen to you" I could note the sadness in her voice. She frowned and looked down.

"It happens Dakota. He tried to rape me that morning, if it weren't for . . ." I trailed off. I pinned my mouth shut and mentally slapped myself. I didn't know if it was okay to tell her anything about Belvedere.

"For what? For who? Ohmygosh tell me" she seemed to read my mind and sat up straight expectantly.

"For me taking a bottle of pepper spray to school, I would've been in the same position as you" I lied. She frowned again as she had been disillusioned. "Look Dakota, I know it must hurt. I don't know what you've been through but I do know it must hurt you. Don't keep it inside, express yourself" I said. I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled. She smiled back reluctantly.

"I don't know how," she said. She sat up with her face in between her knees.

"Call Sebastian, he'll be glad to give you art classes," I suggested. She winced at the thought of seeing Sebastian again but then grinned at the same thought.

"That's not a bad idea."


	22. I Love Who?

We lay on the bed just joking about the dance, what people wore and how Darcie is a whore. It was fun. Dakota always knew how to rise above a bad occasion and just be happy and have fun.

"Darcie was glaring at you the whole time you danced with Mr. Belvedere." Once she said Belvedere she raised an eyebrow and batted her eyelashes jokingly. I scowled and straightened up.

"You saw us?" I wasn't really sure if she could see anything with her tongue down Kevin's throat. She rolled her eyes.

"Duh. Everyone saw you, didn't you notice everyone stopped dancing to watch you guys?" She seemed to ask it as a rhetorical question but I shrugged.

"I didn't see anything," I admitted.

"Who would? Belvedere looked so scrumptious, he was the talk of the evening. At least that's what I could hear everyone talking about. It was all about you and Belvedere." She seemed so pleased with her discovery and bit her tongue with a smile. I rolled my eyes with a slight smile crawling up the sides of my mouth.

"That's dumb." Probably was the only thing I could spit out.

"So, what happened at school on Friday?"

"What do you mean?" I looked over at the window and noticed it was dark and the wind was blowing against my window.

"You know . . . What happened with Belvedere?" She was anxious now, desperate. I let out a small giggle and she grimaced.

"Nothing."

"Do you like him?" She asked excitedly. I looked around trying to find a way to change the subject but I knew she wouldn't ever let me drop it.

"I hardly speak to him" I lied. She seemed to see right through me and crossed her arms against her chest and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Come on, either you like him or love him. You guys look at each other with such intensity that you know there _has_ to be _something_."

"I don't know Dakota, I've never experienced these feelings before. You should know that." I sighed.

"What do you feel?" She smiled eagerly.

"I don't know. It's just that whenever he touches me, accidentally of course, it feels like heaven like nothing I've ever experienced. His eyes look into mine so profoundly that I feel like he can see everything in me. Only one smile of his can take my breath away. He's always right but with me he's always wrong." I smiled as I thought of every single detail of him. I woke up from my trance because someone was jumping on my bed.

"Ohmygosh Ella Mae, you _love_ him." Dakota was jumping up and down on my bed excitedly. Her hair was bouncing and her cheeks looked rosier than before, she looked healthier.

"I kind of sort of maybe do," I said hesitantly. I covered my head with my arms in embarrassment and Dakota smacked me on the head with a pillow.

That night we fell asleep around 10:30 p.m. something like that. I felt something cold around me and I struggled in my sleep. I awoke in the middle of the night, I could tell because it was still dark outside. I sat up straight with a sigh and saw the most beautiful thing ever.

Brian was sitting against the wall next to my bed. He had been serious until he saw me, he smiled his heartbreaking smile and I was short of breath.

"Do you always struggle this much at night?" He asked, his eyes examining my face completely. I noticed my hair was all over the place and tried to straighten it out quickly.

"Not really. I usually sleep like a rock." I looked quickly to my side and saw Dakota sleeping like a baby. I smiled and returned to Brian.

"You look like an angel when you're asleep" He said gently. I could tell he meant it.

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" I asked nervously. Had I spoken in my sleep? Naw.

"I said I'd see you tomorrow. I wasn't very specific at what time _exactly_" He smiled slightly and his lips looked even more luscious now than ever. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"Yeah, I wanted to see you." He seemed to have many thoughts in his head, like he wanted to tell me something but he wasn't sure. "What?"

"I-I listened in when you were talking to Dakota . . ." He began. I blushed crimson and I knew it, the blood was flowing even quicker than ever.

"What exactly did you hear?" I sounded as if all the air had been kicked out of me.

"Something I had not expected. You said you loved me." His face now serious but not his usual serious angry it was a more passionate serious. I blinked a few times trying to focus on what I was going to say but I forgot with so much beauty.

"I-I-I d-do," I admitted. I lowered my gaze making sure his beauty didn't startle me again. But something else startled me; a cold hand was tracing the sides of my face. I looked up to see Brian so close to me kneeling in front of me.

His breath was so refreshing, like falling back into drugs or something. I breathed it in as much as I could.

"Ella Mae, I don't have the perfect words this time but it doesn't matter. I love you Ella Mae. I love your warm skin and the way it reacts to mine, I love the way you let me enter your eyes and see beyond anyone could ever see, I love the way you lie to me when you just don't want to explain, I love the way your cheeks go crimson when I smile and I am completely besotted with you." My heart was thumping so hard in my chest that I could hardly hear what he was saying but thankfully it all sank in.

"Y-You left me sp-p-peechless again." I shook my head trying to clear my head from so much beauty and love. "I can't lose you. I love you."

He smiled gently and brushed his cold hand against my cheek. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy his skin against mine.

"I will see you tomorrow, you must sleep." His hand parted from my face and I opened my eyes anxiously wanting more.

"Don't go," I begged. I lay my head back on the pillow and he came close once more. He blinked and smiled. My heart began to race much quicker than before and I knew my cheeks were rosy.

"I will stay if you sleep." He bargained, I looked over at Dakota sleeping and looked back at Brian. I nodded and smiled. "Then sleep my love." He lay back against the wall and closed his eyes like a statue. He looked so reachable, so touchable. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with his scent whirling around my head.


	23. School Again

I woke up that morning because I felt something cold touching my face, constantly. I opened my eyes to find Brian standing beside me with his hand on my face. _This is the best way to wake up_. I closed my eyes hard and opened them quickly.

"What?" I muttered. He smiled and his face came closer to mine.

"You should wake up love." I looked out the window to see the sun burning acutely. I closed an eye and opened it, which was my ritual. Open close open close until I could see clearly.

"What time is it?" I garbled. He chuckled inaudibly and removed his hand from my cheek (Darn it).

"It's about 6:15 am. You should get going." He nodded towards Dakota who was still sound asleep and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, okay. Wait, why didn't my alarm go off?" I stood up from the bed and tripped on a shoe lying on the floor. I fell into Brian's arms, his strong arms caught me before I even considered moving. He smiled the most awe-inspiring smile and I forgot how to breathe.

"Be careful Ella Mae. The light went out yesterday so your alarm clock went a bit mad." He stood me up straight and released me from his amazingly pleasant skin. He had his usual long sleeved button down shirt and pants (In other words, teacher clothes). He made them look so in-style. "I should get going."

"I'll see you later then." It almost hurt to let him go. He smiled once more astoundingly. He placed his cold smooth hand on the back of my neck.

"The faster you get ready, the faster I see you again." His voice was gentle and sweet. I bit my lower lip and nodded. He breathed in difficultly and locked his lips. "I told you not to do that." He then disappeared as usual.

I got back on the bed and shook Dakota from side to side. She dug her head into the pillow and shook it in denial. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and began to jump on my side of the bed. She bounced up and down with the bed and finally sat up straight glowering at me.

"Come on, you're going to be late to your new school" I teased. I jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"What time is it?" she called after me. I could tell she was still sleepy.

"It's 7:00" I lied. Always a good tactic so they hurry thinking they're late.

I took a shower quickly to let her take hers. I brushed my damp hair slowly looking in the mirror at my new self. I looked happier, rosy cheeked. I smiled and got dressed. I wore my usual jeans, converse, t-shirt and sweater. It didn't look cold outside but my classrooms always were.

Dakota came out of the bathroom in a hurry, got dressed and brushed her teeth. We finished getting ready in like 10 minutes. Record time.

"Let's go" she hurried down the stairs and I giggled. I walked slowly down the stairs and Dakota was standing eagerly next to the entrance door.

"Dakota it's only 6:30, I lied." I belted out a laugh and she opened her mouth in a big O. She pushed me when I reached her and I laughed even harder.

"You're such a little liar," she said. She pointed her index finger at me menacingly and I put my hands up in surrender.

She ate her breakfast slowly now knowing she wasn't late but I was eating quickly; I wanted to see Brian so badly. She stared at me with confusion as I gulped down my cereal quickly. I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth.

"Come on" I said as I gestured her to come to me. She laughed and washed her dishes quickly.

"Okay, okay."

We finally made it to school and she smiled halfheartedly. I smiled back anxiously. I didn't want to leave Dakota but I wanted to see Brian so badly. I hugged her and winked.

"I'll be fine, go." She didn't seem convincing at all.

"Yeah right. Dakota you'll be fine, trust me. They'll love you. Look at you, you're striking." She smiled and looked down at her clothes. She looked amazing, much more beautiful than yesterday. She wore a pink blouse, skinny jeans and platforms. She looked really good.

"Thanks Ella Mae, I hope you're right." I hugged her one more time and got out of the car waving after her. I shrugged with a sigh. I looked over at the school and saw an unavoidable figure standing at the entrance of school lying against a wall with his arms crossed against his chest. I smiled absorbedly. I picked up the pace until standing in front of him.

"You look dazzling. Let's go to my classroom." Anyone with a dirty mind would've thought he meant to do stuff but he wasn't like that. _What am I thinking? He hasn't even kissed me_. We entered his classroom, which was now decorated in an Easter sort of way.

"Wow, you outdid yourself," I mumbled. It was beautifully decorated but it was sort of pointless.

"Oh please, it wasn't me. Darcie did it." He walked over to his huge desk and sat down very teacher like. I rolled my eyes and sat on his desk. "Why the rolling of eyes?"

"Nothing." I looked away trying to disguise my jealousy even though it was pointless.

"You're jealous." It wasn't a question. I shook my head and flipped him off. He grabbed my hand and I looked at him. He was looking at me with the most tender eyes I had ever seen. I had to smile at his placid mood.

"It's not the greatest feeling in the world," I admitted. I lowered my head and most of my hair fell over my face. He brushed my hair back gently and lightly touched the skin on my face. It sent butterflies all over my body.

"I concur. Valentine's Day was the first time I had ever experienced it." He admitted it with a restraint yet musical laugh. I grimaced with confusion. "When I saw you in the Teacher's Lounge with the flowers and the card, I was just fuming. I couldn't help it, it was the most livid feeling I had ever had." I smiled accidentally and he pursed his lips.

"That was an unnecessary anger you felt, I would never be with Cameron. Actually I would never be with anyone . . . except you." I let my gaze wander around the class trying not to meet his. But I felt a cool hand stop on my cheek.

"I have never been with anyone in my 92 years of existence. I would never be with anyone, except you." I breathed unevenly since my heart was hammering against my chest.

Sadly the bell rang and we were broken from our trance. I jumped up off his desk and grabbed my book bag. Brian suddenly appeared in front of me and grasped my hand in his. I smiled fervently and he responded my smile ardently. I walked out of his class slowly letting go of his hand and ran to my locker to change my books.


	24. Almost

I flew from my locker to class in a hurry. _Note to self: always change your books before seeing Brian_. English class was quick as usual mostly because I couldn't keep Brian off of my mind. The whole time she spoke about 'The Joy Luck Club' I was thinking about the joy I feel and the luck that I have for meeting Brian (Lame).

I practically skipped my way to History and found myself bumping into Brian on my way in. He carried me to my feet as he usually did.

"Are you going back on your routine Ms. Auburn?" He had his teacher voice on and it was sort of disgusting but one look at that stunning face and I forgot about school.

"No Belvedere, you just seem to be everywhere I am. That's all." I flipped my hair and hit him in the face with it; I could hear his chuckle behind me. I walked to my seat and sunk in it.

"Okay class, open your books to page 130." He walked to the front of the class to give his class and I just fell into the usual daze. He was looking so sharp as he spoke and I couldn't believe he could be keen on me. I smiled heartily and opened my book.

As the class went on he always found time to sneak a look at me, a smile, or a wink. I was in awe of everything about him. I looked around the class a few times and found girls swoon over him. He was just so incredibly handsome, from his beautiful piercing blue eyes to his brawny, burly muscles to his sexy legs. His skin was silky and his lips exquisite.

I tried to focus on the class but this time it was difficult. To concentrate on his beauty _and_ the class, that was a real mind trotter. The bell rang and I sunk in my seat trounced by my wanting to stay. I could hear people leaving the room and obviously the girls were the last to leave.

"You should eat love, you never eat in snack" I heard a velvety voice say into my ear. I had my eyes closed until he spoke; they shot open quicker than I'd ever done before. So much beauty right in front of me bewildered me.

"I don't like eating in snack" I stated. He heaved an eyebrow and then smirked. I rolled my eyes and sat in his desk, where he usually sat.

"Do you think you are authority now? Just because you're the teacher's significant other?" He sat on the desk like I had earlier when my heart stopped beating. My eyes widened and I almost fell off of the seat.

"I-I am y-y-your s-" I trailed off. I was so nervous that I had forgotten how to breathe. Brian moved his head to my level.

"You are my significant other, my love." He smiled stunningly and I almost collapsed. He seemed to read my mind and in no less than a second I was in his arms standing. I had never been this close to him so my breathing speeded up more than expected.

"You are too much" I said breathing brutally. I moved my head upward to see his and he was still smiling, his teeth shining pasty. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, his breath was spell bind. He too was breathing intensely, almost like me.

"Sometimes Ella Mae you just take the breath right out of me, you're more remarkable than you assume." Our heads met on our foreheads and we just lay there. Suddenly he let me go and straightened up.

I looked over to see someone right then about to enter the door, I was relieved he pushed me away. We both tried to act as casual as possible and the person happened to be Darcie.

"Mr. Belvedere, looking fine as hell. As always." She always spoke in such a confident way; I wondered why she was so confident after he had already rejected her.

"Ms. Hawthorne, please. Do not refer to me in such manner." He demanded things in such a polite way that you just wanted to jump his bones. She snickered at me and flipped her fake hair back.

"What are _you_ doing here _Auburn_?" I hated how she always gave emphasis to Auburn. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Just talking to him about tutoring me" I lied. Brian stared at me stunned by my acting expertise. Darcie turned to Brian after glowering at me.

"You're tutoring?" She asked merrily. He gave her a solemn look and shook his head.

"I was just telling Ms. Auburn here that I do not tutor." He wasn't too bad at acting himself. I beamed at him and he smirked.

"Ugh, whatever. Belvedere I am willing to give you another chance. I'll overlook this lapse of thought you had on Valentine's. Kay?" she batted her invisible eyelashes until she couldn't anymore.

He inhaled leisurely and scowled, "Ms. Darcie Hawthorne I find that disrespectful, rude and very immoral of you. I am repentant to have to repeat that I do not associate with my students. I am a civil man, and I do not stoop to such schemes." He sounded so convincing, I almost left the room crying but Darcie won me at it. She scurried out with no answer.

"That was harsh, I almost left with her." I gasped as I found myself in the same position as earlier. He had me close against his chest; he was looking gazing into my eyes deeply.

"Don't ever leave." He smiled the most beautiful tender smile. I knew my cheeks had become cherry colored but I didn't move, not an inch. He moved his nose around my cheek and I could feel him snuffle me. He breathed in my nose, my cheeks, my eyes and he was going to kiss me. I could tell, I could see it in his eyes. My heart was beating so fast and I knew he could feel it hammering against his chest. But I just put my hand on the back of his beautiful head and smiled.

He moved away to get a glance of me and then moved closer to me slowly until . . . the bell rang. I recoiled back and he smiled understandably. I stood there paralyzed for about a minute and then came back to my senses. I breathed in since I noticed I hadn't.

"Get to class, you're going to be late." He walked me to his door where people were already entering for his next class.

"Well, see ya" I muttered. I ran to my locker and changed my books still feeling his tight, lean, cold body against mine. _I almost kissed Brian Belvedere. Damn bell_. I ran to my next class even faster than before.


	25. Meeting

Nothing special happened in Bio, French or Math. I almost tripped entering the Bio class in a hurry. The French teacher asked me something in French and it was probably the only question I've never understood in French so I didn't answer and she scowled at me the rest of the class. Math was just a blur of thoughts, I had been thinking about Brian the whole time.

I entered the cafeteria cautiously, slowly trying to quickly see if Brian was around. My gaze went from left to right and back again. I shuddered when I realized he wasn't there. I blew a few strands of hair off of my face when suddenly I felt like I was flying and chills went up and down my body, it was so cold. I ended up in the same place where Kevin tried to rape me and I trembled with fear of what might've happened and why I was there.

I turned to see the most staggering beauty standing before me, just lying against a wall that just before me. I smiled eagerly and he responded with an astounding grin.

"Did you . . ." I trailed off. I didn't even know what I was going to ask. I walked towards him unconsciously and he began smiling even bigger as I came closer.

"Yes I did. I seized you and ran." He seemed so proud of what he had done; I couldn't deny how beautiful he looked though. I rolled my eyes.

"You think I'm a doll or something? You can't just be grabbing me like that and carrying me around." I stopped right before him and crossed my arms against my chest. He put his supple hand on my cheek and brushed it tenderly. I almost fainted by how slowly he moved his hand against my skin and the pleasure it caused. I had lost all train of thought in that instant and gave into my senses.

I didn't realize but I had closed my eyes and I let out a slight moan of pleasure. Once I noticed I opened my eyes instantaneously and Brian's eyes were full of craving, yearning, longing. I wanted to satisfy his needs.

"You truly shouldn't do that." His voice was winded and he looked as if he had just been kicked in the gut. He pulled back as much as he could against the wall taking his hand with him and wobbled his way to the floor. He sat down the same way he had this morning against the wall in my room.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I noticed the alarm in my voice and he did too. He gave me a reassuring smile and I gave him a calm grin.

"As I told you before, you take the breath right out of me." He snickered tunefully and I tried to gracefully sit next to him against the wall. I fell flat on my butt and he held back a smile. "Very gentle you are."

"Not everybody is you." I scowled at him and brushed my all of my hair over my left shoulder, the one facing him. Without losing any time at all he grabbed a handful of my hair and smelled it deftly. I shivered at the way his smooth fingers ran gently down my auburn hair.

"Thankfully" he mused. I stared at him so acutely that he could probably feel my gaze but I really didn't care. All I wanted was to be there with him.

"So" I finally said waking from my usual trance. "Where are all these other vampires you said?"

"I wouldn't know I've tried to stay as distant from them possible." He was now staring back into my intense gaze and returned the intensity. He obviously beat me at it and I looked away quickly.

"Why?"

"They're not the most favorable creatures Ella Mae. Why do you think I live amongst humans?" He shook his head from left to right in skepticism until he finally dug his head into his hands, which were against his knees.

"Why aren't they favorable? I understand they want a place for themselves but why aren't they all like you?"

"Like me?" He asked as he looked up at me at once. "Ella Mae it's not easy. I already told you that you are in grave danger just sitting here with me. Imagine those savages."

"Haven't any other vampires liked humans?" I didn't dare say fall in love. It was recent.

"Liked?" He seemed baffled by the way I explained his feelings. "Ella Mae I think I've put you in enough danger to say that I am deeply in love with you." My heart fluttered around my chest and I couldn't speak. I almost threw up of nerves.

"I-I'm sorry it's just . . ." I trailed off as his cold finger pressed against my lips and I wished so deeply it was his lips.

"I know. Vampires are typically very fond of humans, they usually change the humans they _like_ and live together forever. Of course only if the human wants, this isn't a daunting vampire movie."

"Change?" I couldn't hide the interest in my voice. He glared at me and looked away and I could see him pulling his lips above his teeth. He looked angry.

"Are you angry?" I asked in a murmur. He looked back at me but this time his eyes were subtle.

"No" he answered plainly. His voice was nothing more than delicate and sweet. He wasn't angry.

"So why are they fond of humans? Vampires are so much, um, appealing." He looked at me this time with probing eyes; he wanted to see what I really meant behind my question.

"Humans are so frail, so unruffled, so genuine. We love what we can't explain." He smirked prominently and I glowered back.

"So you love me because I'm eerie?" _Now I definitely feel like a loser_.

"You are not eerie, you are exceptional. You are what I need, the only person that I can't be right with." I smiled vaguely.

"Good thing too, you should stop being so perfect. You're going to give women heart attacks." I joked and smiled gleefully and he responded with a melodic laugh.

"Speaking of women, you're mother has scheduled a meeting with me." He was looking up to the front when he spoke and my jaw fell. My mood shifted completely and now I was nervous, anxious. He looked at me and sniggered melodiously.

"W-Why? I have good grades. Why would she schedule a meeting with you?"

He stopped laughing, he smiled at me to calm me down and it worked. "I'm guessing she wants to meet this mysterious teacher she's been hearing so much about. Remember, the one who seemed to be perfect for you?"

If I was shocked before, now I was completely befuddled. "How . . . did . . . you . . . know?" My voice was completely worn out.

"I was there, I am always there actually. I knew you were thinking of me so I decided to find out the motive." I would have tried to hit him but the bell rung and I didn't want to be late for class again.

"When's the meeting?" I asked breathlessly standing up slowly until he carried me to my feet.

"Right now actually." I opened my eyes as wide as I could which wasn't much and he snickered. "Go on, it'll be fine love." I was about to faint from changing of mood so much, first fine, then nervous and now feeling very much in love. I loved the way he called me _love_. I awoke from my daydream and hurried to my next class, which was Computer.


	26. Leaving or not leaving?

Computer was dumb as usual; I could give my teacher computer classes. It was dull and ridiculous which gave me time to think about why my mother wanted to have a reunion with Brian. _Does she know? I doubt it. Would it be that bad if she knew? She had said he would've been perfect for me. I had to admit that even Dad wouldn't let me be with an 18-year-old vampire_. I just decided to block it out of my mind and try to focus on the dumb class.

Eventually it had to end, the hour I was dreading. The moment I had to find out why my mother came all the way to school to talk to Brian. I changed my books as unhurriedly as possible. I think snails could've changed their books faster. _I wonder if snails go to school_. When I finally finished I leisurely walked to Brian's classroom to find it empty. _Empty_? I was about to panic when suddenly I heard someone speak.

"Your mother is wonderful." I recognized his voice too easily for what I should. I turned to see a breathtaking smile on hi face, he looked so much younger suddenly. I smiled back still nervous about the meeting.

"I know. What happened?" I couldn't hide the unease in my voice. He deciphered it easily and laughed out melodically as usual but in a lower tone.

"Step inside my classroom Ms. Auburn." He spoke in the teacher voice you wouldn't want to hear. I entered his classroom and as usual he closed his classroom door. Thankfully nobody ever was suspicious because he always closed it.

"So" I began trying to make him speak. He sat in his desk and I stood in front of it making a face for him to hurry and answer.

"Calm down love. She just wanted to be acquainted with me, she said she was dying to meet the teacher her daughter is so fond of." He gave me a heartwarming smile and I sat down before I fainted.

"I-I don't t-talk about you. At least not to my mom." I looked around the room trying to hide my nerves from him but he definitely caught the vibe because he was snickering at me. I glowered at him and he gave me a lovable wink.

"I long to talk to someone about you, I wish we could be together out of these walls. Actually I would like to be with you out of walls, period." His expression wounded, I stood up and unconsciously placed my hand on his supple cheek. His eyes lifted to find mine and they had longing in them.

"I would love nothing more than the same." I hadn't noticed how easily I could tell him the truth.

"Ella Mae I should leave you but I can't." He spoke with such sorrow in his voice that it made my heart crumble.

"You shouldn't because either way you will be hurting me, I want you to stay. Please just stay until I ask you to leave." I knew it wasn't the best way to argue my way but he seemed to concur.

"Will you ask me to leave?"

"I doubt it. I assure you though, that right now I want you here. Inside walls or outside, I really don't care." I knew he realized the certainty in my voice because it rang with every word I said.

"I assure you that when you do ask me to leave, I will." He spoke in his beautiful velvety voice, grabbed my hand in his and smelled it brushing his lips gently against it. Enough for me to once again moan almost inaudibly with pleasure.

"I'm sorry" I walked around the room and stopped in front of the door where he grabbed me by both shoulders gently.

"Don't be. I feel the same pleasure you do." He breathed the words into my ear and I froze where I stood closing my eyes. His voice could easily make me fall asleep in peace.

"I just – I know I shouldn't tempt you," I murmured. He turned me around effortlessly and stared deep into my eyes as strongly as ever.

"You tempt me even when you believe you're not." He beamed at me amiably and I returned the smile instinctively. I could feel the crimson take over my face once again.

"Like when?" I asked in a defiant tone. His smile disappeared but his seriousness was only ardor. He slowly brushed his finger down my cheekbone and back up.

"Like when your cheeks become crimson every time I smile, I love it." He brushed his nose against my cheekbone, tracing the path his fingers left. My whole body tingled and my head froze in place.

"That doesn't t-tempt you," I blurted out. His head jolted upright and stared at me musing.

"You see, you are tempting me but you believe you're not." He finally smiled pompously and I stuck my tongue out to him.

"Very mature."

"I know, right?" I rolled my eyes and darted outward of the classroom but before I reached the handle he was there.

"You certainly undervalue my speed." He stood there and mused as if he had something to say but wasn't exactly sure how to, I could tell and somehow feel it was painful.

"What?" I asked nervously, the alarm in my voice less casual than ever.

"I must depart for a few days." He spoke his velvety voice but this time it was weak and saddened. He had completely shifted moods.

"Why? Since when?"

"I just heard it. They sense there's someone here, and they're going to come searching. I must stay as afar as possible."

"What? What did you hear? Who's coming?" I was definitely now edgy. He could tell so he walked over and grabbed my hands in his. His cold fingers brushed mine in circles and it ran throughout my hold body calming me down.

"Vampires can hear when people who threaten them are approaching. I heard a vampire with few followers have come here because they have caught my scent. I do not know who is coming but don't worry love. This is just an inspection, I'm convinced everything will be well."

"How long?"

"I'll return on Saturday, they will be departing that day." He let go of one of my hands and brushed it gently brushed my cheek.

"Are you leaving now?" I was hoping he said no.

"I must. Please wait for me love. I will be back and trust me that there is no crisis. They're just coming to have a look around and when they do not hear me, they will abscond because they will know I am no threat." He smiled me supportively and I smiled back while my cheeks almost recovering by the last flush turned pink again.

"Well, see you Saturday" I murmured sadly. He lifted my head with his finger and smiled kindly.

"I love you, more than my pitiful existence should." He pressed his nose against my cheekbone once more and suddenly disappeared.


	27. Party

It wasn't until he had left that I realized how completely lonely I was. I hung out in lunch with Sebastian and Valerie but they never really spoke. They hardly even opened their mouths after Dakota left.

Sebastian mentioned Dakota having called him for some art lessons, and he was thrilled. I gave him some flirting tips since I know Dakota deep down likes him. Dakota called every day, and she told me every single detail about her new school. She loves it, people are nice and she's real popular but she misses us.

It was finally Friday after school and I was dying to kill some time, do anything. I looked out the window of my room and saw that the day was sunlit, and suddenly I felt a surge to feel it against my skin. I ran downstairs and stopped at the door when I heard my cell phone ring.

I sighed and ran to find it I could hear it upstairs. I flew up the stairs and found it on top of my bed.

"Hello?" I said into the line.

"_Hey! What are you up to today_?" I immediately recognized Dakota's jolly voice.

"I was just going to step out but I really have nothing to do when I'm out."

"_Oh, well I'm going to a party today with my new school friends and decided it would be a perfect occasion for you to meet them_." She sounded so cheery about her plan, how could I turn her down? I began to think of excuses but none seemed fit. I decided to give in. "Hello?"

"Uh sure. Who's is it?"

"_I have no clue who she is, but she's a girl from my school. Who cares anyway? They told me I could take whoever I wanted_." I could tell she was smiling in her voice; it was hard not to recognize it.

"Oh well okay." I really didn't want to go anywhere today. I was hoping Mom wouldn't let me but she did.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, new friends and old friends." She was slicing up pieces of onions and tears were streaming down her face. My eyes were itchy but not teary.

"Well, okay." I frowned and took a shower thinking of ways to ditch the party early. I had already come up with two when my cell phone rang again and I was in my towel drying my hair.

One of my ideas was to say I was feeling sick (classic). Another one was to say that my Mom was having another one of her mental breakdowns and she needs me to go and slap her.

I picked up the phone, "Hey, I'll be going around to pick you up in about half an hour." Dakota was always the one to call.

"Okeedokee" I answered and she hung up." Dakota had definitely taken the rape thing easily; she was really trying to take things slowly. Maybe it's because she knows she can talk to me about it whenever she wants.

When I was done drying my hair I decided to leave it naturally wavy as usual. I wore a cute white V-Neck top, skinny jeans, and some white wedge shoes. I put some eyeliner, mascara, and concealar.

I was done exactly when I heard Dakota's car honk, so I ran downstairs waved my Mom goodbye and got into the Camry.

"Ohmygosh Ella Mae, you look hot." Dakota was always very sincere on how I looked so I was pleased to know I looked good.

"Thanks, you do too," I acknowledged. I had just then noticed she was wearing a black halter top, a short grey skirt and some matching black and grey stilettos. She dressed to get someone into bed. "Who is he?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she adjusted herself to start the car. I rolled my eyes and staggered.

"Whoever you're trying to seduce." I pointed her from her head to her toes with my index finger. She giggled and began driving.

"It's just that I invited Sebastian, and I thought I should look nice for him." She blushed a bit to her confession but kept her eyes on the road. "Anyway the party isn't far from here."

I smiled at her kindly and buckled myself up. The house wasn't far, it took us about 10 minutes to get there. The house was pretty obvious, there were people standing in front of it and music booming from it.

We parked in a park nearby and we walked to the house just in case people decided to throw eggs at cars or something. Everyone we walked by was flabbergasted by us and I all I could see were guys nudging their friends to look at us, and people winking at us.

"Why is everyone staring?" I murmured to Dakota. She gave me a thwarted look and entered the house. I followed inside to see a couple in a corner making out, others were drinking, and others were just talking. Thankfully we were heading towards the ones who were talking.

We stopped in front of a group of people. The first person I noticed was a honey blonde, tall, handsome guy. He had green eyes, and was staring me up and down. There was also a black haired, skinny, tall guy who was undressing me with his eyes. There was a small girl with brown hair, and green eyes and Sebastian.

"Hey Dakota" they all said in harmony. I giggled at the way they had all spoken at the same time and they followed with chuckles and laughter.

"Who's your friend?" The honey blonde spoke. Dakota hoisted her eyebrows at him and smiled.

"Guys, this is Ella Mae. She's my best friend." She shoved me towards them and I blushed crimson. She seemed very pompous about being my friend.

"Nice to meet you" the honey blonde said standing up to shake my hand. He surprised me though when he bowed down and kissed it. My eyes widened and I let out a yelp of nerves.

"Uh, yeah." He smiled overconfidently and continued to stand. The other sitting waved at me and smiled. Sebastian stood up and gave me a huge cuddle. The honey blonde stood there stunned at how Sebastian greeted me until he greeted Dakota the same way. Except I heard him sigh something like "You look striking". He probably said something similar because she became rosy in her cheeks and giggled.

"Hey, do you want to go outside and talk?" The honey blonde asked me as he found his way to my side. I considered beginning to feel sick now but I felt sorry for him, he was almost pouting.

"Um, sure" I finally answered feebly. He smiled enchanted and motioned me out the back door. It was dark outside except for what looked like Christmas lights lining the plants in the backyard.

"So Ella Mae, how old are you?" He seemed to be trying to charm me but I was definitely immune to anyone's charm except Brian's.

"I'm 17, you?" He sat on a piece of pavement sticking out from some plants. I sat next to him.

"18, my name is Gifford Dempsey by the way" He seemed very haughty but his name was definitely weird. I smiled faintly and tried to move my body as far away from him as the pavement allowed me to.

"Gifford Dempsey?" I asked staring from the far side I was now sitting. He pursed his lips as if to tempt me but I think he looked better smiling.

"Yes, why?"

"Weird name." I saw his expression offended and he heaved his eyebrows at me.

"Your name isn't very common either." He sounded like a little girl fighting for her Girl Scout cookies. I laughed at the thought and he smirked.

"It's more common than Gifford" I joked. He scowled at me but he was somehow also amused. I looked away afraid of his eyes. I noticed he was wearing contacts his eyes weren't really green. "What color are your eyes?"

"Green" he answered plainly. I lifted an eyebrow and made a face. He chuckled almost as musically as Brian, never the same.

"Right." I looked around and noticed everyone smoking pot and stuff, I pinned my lips together and stood up. "I don't feel well" it had been earlier than I thought but this place was full of drugs and shit.

"You're uncomfortable. You shouldn't feel awkward; I'm fond of you. You're very agreeable." He seemed to think this was a good way to get me to stay. I smiled weakly and sighed.

"You don't know me. Anyway I have to go." I walked inside to find Dakota smiling and batting her eyelashes at Sebastian who was very much intrigued with her. I giggled almost inaudibly and poked her on her shoulder. She turned to look at me and smiled even wider.

"Hey Ella Mae. Everyone's talking about you and how you left Gifford astonished." She seemed to think this would amuse me but when I didn't even move my expression she made a 'Sorry' face and stood up. "You want to go?"

"I should go, I don't feel well." I knew she could tell I was lying but I had to leave that party. "I'll walk." I didn't want her chance to kiss Sebastian to pass.

"No you're not" she stated clearly astounded at the thought. She shook her head in disapproval and nudged Sebastian and he stood up.

"We'll take you Ella Mae." Hearing Sebastian's voice was always comforting but never compares to Brian's.

"No, I'll take her." I recognized the smug voice and rolled my eyes. I turned to see Gifford grinning conceitedly. I smirked back and turned towards Sebastian who was deliberating whether or not. I felt bad for them, I wanted to leave them alone so I defeated turned to Gifford with a bogus smile.

When we got to his car I noticed it was a nice dark blue Mercedes Benz, I didn't know much about cars but I knew that was not cheap. He opened the passenger seat door for me and I slipped in quickly. He appeared quickly on the other side and got in.

"So, how much would you like to wager that I can guess which is your domicile?" He smiled his annoying egotistical beam. I was about to smack him across the face if he did it once more.

I smiled a phony smile, "I bet you can." I looked out the window the whole way, I could feel him staring at me but I really didn't want to meet his fake gaze.

He stopped his car and I noticed we had stopped in front of my house I stared at him bewildered, opened my own door and shot towards my house door.

"Hey, are you okay?" He called out after me while I was struggling to find the right key. I felt a cold hard hand grab a hold of my shoulder to turn me around with no effort in the least. I gasped from the cold of his hands.

"Your hands" I mumbled as I stepped away from him. He looked at his hand and smiled kindly.

"Sorry, the air conditioning in my car was really high." He chuckled slightly and I continued trying to open my front door. "Are you angry with me?"

I heard his voice so cool and calm so I turned to see his expression innocent. He looked almost perfect from where I was standing, almost breathtaking. Girls probably really like him. Not me though, he 's nothing compared to Brian.

Thinking of Brian calmed me down immediately and I could tell his tense body softened at the same time mine did.

"No. Thanks for the ride." I smiled this time for real and he returned my smile. He bowed out and I finally was able to open the front door as he zoomed away in his car.

I ran upstairs, took a shower, and fell asleep knowing the next day I was to see my love.


	28. Angel

I woke up to a very wintry feeling against my cheek. I flinched but it felt good, it was very nourishing. The iciness was tracing my cheekbones and it was so pleasing. I opened my eyes slowly to see the most striking creature sitting next to my bed like an angel sitting on clouds in heaven. He was to me a Greek God. I smiled reflexively and he returned the smile still brushing his fingers up and down my cheekbone.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was raw; I was obviously still very drowsy. I looked over at my alarm clock and it read 3:27.

"Sh, it's late. Doze off love." He spoke so close to me that his breath flew against my skin and I felt goose bumps creep up my whole body.

"No. I'm awake." I sat up straight on the bed and brushed my eyes with my hands. I patted the other side of the bed for him to lay with me and he did. He seemed to have things on his mind I hated that.

"You shouldn't be." He was next to me before I could even blink.

"Yeah, yeah. So where'd you go?"

"I went to Seattle for a few days." I was now facing him and he was dazzling me with his beam.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes, I wanted to learn the way you previously lived." His eyes were twinkling with love and care but behind them I could see more.

"I missed you," I divulged in a murmur. He immediately lit up more than before and lightly chuckled.

"I _needed_ you. Why do you believe I didn't delay until morning?" His eyes were piercing into mine, feeling every emotion and seeing everything he hadn't lately.

"There's something wrong, isn't there? I can see it." I knew I had completely changed subject but I couldn't stand his grief anymore.

He fiddled a bit, "There _might_ be. I must ask you a few questions and please respond, without questions." His expression became somber.

I nodded.

"What did you do yesterday?"

"Yesterday, you mean earlier?" I asked foolishly. He scowled at me and nodded slowly. "I went to school, got home, and then went to a party."

"Whom accompanied you to this event?"

"Dakota." I saw he was now very pensive and it made me feel uneasy.

"Did you meet some of her friends? _Girl_ friends?"

"I-I met, two boys and a girl." His eyes were now irate and his lips twitched.

"With who where you the majority of this festivity?"

"One of the boys, his name was G-Gerfin? No wait, Gifford." He looked away quickly after I spoke, I saw him bringing his lips over his teeth the way he had once before. "What's wrong?"

"Did he touch you?" His voice was now enraged and quiet.

"No. Oh, yes." I opened my mouth to explain but he raised a finger to silence me without even looking at me. I heard him take a deep breath and then he met my gaze once again. His expression was now indecipherable.

"Let me guess" he murmured as he got near me and began to smell something around me. He went up and down my body without closing distance. "He touched your shoulder."

"Yeah." I lowered my head in downfall and Brian lifted it with his cold supple finger.

"I am not angry with you. You did nothing wrong." He gave me an authentic smile and I returned it. His eyes were full of pondering.

"Then what is it?"

He sighed deeply and I felt his breath circle around me as if it were dancing its way to my nose. "I need you to stay away from him." It seemed to take a lot out of him to say that and I nodded.

"That's not a problem, I didn't even like him. He was so arrogant." He stared to his front but I could hear a low growl come from his chest. "Are you going to tell me why, though?"

His head snapped my way and he stared into my eyes deeply heaving his eyebrows.

"Maybe not." He looked away again as I spoke and I lay my head against the pillow.

"Doze off love. It's late, I'll see you in the morning." He stood up and I sat up straight again my eyes wide.

"No, stay" my voice was still raw but quiet. He sat on the bed gently and grinned kindly.

"What do you fancy to do?"

"I want you to stay here, and let me sleep i-in y-your arms. If that's okay" my voice was rickety and he noticed it with a small grin upon his flawless face.

I was suddenly snug against his chest without even moving. I looked up to see him beaming inhumanly beautiful, "As you wish. Now sh, sleep my angel."

Without even giving it thought I fell sound asleep against his cold hard and chiseled chest. Feeling his breathing evenly was comforting. That night I knew I had to dream of him.


	29. Temptations

I woke up from the dream it was too beautiful. I dreamed I was about to kiss Brian but I woke up before it could happen. It was too good to be true anyway. I awoke and could still feel frost on my skin but Brian wasn't there. I sat up straight while blinking a hundred times in less than a second. 

I breathed in and out deeply and brushed my hair back with my fingers. Suddenly Brian was entering at a human's pace holding a tray with scrambled eggs, orange juice and a green apple. I smiled kindly at him and he returned the smile as he gracefully sat the tray on my lap.

"I thought you ought to be fed." He sat next to me swiftly without keeping his eyes off of me. I looked down at the tray and dug into it.

"Thank you, so much." I smiled as I munched on eggs. He chuckled out musically and nodded slowly. I blushed crimson as usual and lowered my head in embarrassment. 

"You look adorable when you eat." He smiled lightly with his lips and his eyes. I could see the happiness in his eyes today, he wasn't pondering anymore. Thankfully.

"Are you making fun?" I asked teasingly. He nodded with a stunning smile and then shook his head. I tried to eat everything as quickly as possible and I did it. "Done."

"That was fairly quick for a human." He winked and disappeared with the plates. I blinked once again and he was sitting before me. 

"_That_ was fairly quick for a vampire" I teased. He chuckled melodically and caused me to giggle also. He stopped laughing but was smiling and staring into my eyes. 

"Your mother wants you to go shopping with her." I rolled my eyes in disgust and made a face of pleading. He shook his head in disbelief and put his cold supple hand in mine.

"No, no way. I _hate_ going shopping with Mom, she's so slow." He made the most innocent face I've ever experienced and I had to be quiet in that moment. He grinned amiably and began massaging my hand in his. "Where is she anyway?"

"Your mother is visiting a friend of hers, whom is sick. She'll be back soon." He spoke in his adorable velvety voice and I was drowning in it. I could feel his cold and sweet breath against my skin.

"I want to be with you today, I've missed you." 

"I want to be with you today also love. You see she plans to be with you until about 6:00. I'll pick you up at 8:00." He smiled wickedly but still so very sexy. I wanted nothing more than to plunge on top of him and kiss the hell out of him. 

"Until 6:00? What time is it? Pick me up at 8:00? For what?"

"It's 1:00. You were very tired last night. Don't be so curious, you'll see." He gave me the same breathtaking wicked smile and a wink. My jaw fell and I couldn't help but be shocked by his stunning beauty. 

"U-Um, h-how am I going t-to t-t-tell Mom?"

"I would very much like to ask you to tell her the truth, but I doubt she'll understand your History teacher is in love with you. Tell her you have a History project to do at someone's house. It's not completely far from the truth, although I would love to be presented to your Mom as your boyfriend." He looked down at the ground as he spoke and I couldn't help smile, it was the kindest thing he had ever said to me. He wanted to be recognized as my boyfriend, which is big. 

"Okay, I'll say I'm at Sebastian's or Valerie's." I smiled kindly at him and he bit his lower lip with a smile. My mind was in a complete frenzy, I wanted so much to reach out and violate him but I had to control my feelings. I looked away quickly and dug my nails into the comforter of the bed. 

"You see love. You can't handle it either." He was speaking into my ear but close enough to feel his lips against it, shooting every kind of feeling throughout my body. "Forgive me, I wanted to feel you."

"It's okay," I said breathlessly. I stood up and took a deep breath. "I'll be right back."

I ran to take a shower and wash my teeth. I did it quicker than ever, knowing he was there. I came back out with a towel over my head and wearing a short skirt and a t-shirt. His eyes widened as he saw me and he was automatically in front of me.

"You look scrumptious." He placed his cold hand on my waist and I froze in place. I closed my eyes as I always had and let him in. He was smelling my neck, and down to my shoulders. 

"Y-Y-You really shouldn't d-do that," I stammered. He lifted his head to find mine and his eyes were as full of desire and craving as ever. I was so distracted that I was about to kiss him but I held back.

"Why?" He spoke so calmly when I was almost hyperventilating. He let his cold hand linger on my waist and it was still shooting chills up and down my back.

"It's too, u-um, yummy," I uttered. He sniggered harmoniously and my mouth trembled for his. They looked even more juicy and red than ever.

He suddenly grew somber and heaved his eyebrows. He let a small grin appear, "Your mom love. I'll see you later, please behave." 

He disappeared. Again, I heard the garage door open and I sat on my bed while letting my hair out of the towel. It flew down my back wetting my t-shirt.


	30. Shopping Trip

We got to the mall and it was packed, as usual. My mother was a big fan of Ann Taylor and what not so while she was trying on some clothes I escaped to American Eagle. 

It was chalk full of people and everyone seemed to know exactly what they were looking for which made me look like a complete idiot looking around at everything. I saw a few jackets that looked cozy but most of them were guys' jackets, which would've put my mother's hair on ends. 

When I was passing the tank tops section Mom came in and started putting tops against my body trying to picture it on me. It made me look dumb and clueless. Everyone around me was giggling and I was just grabbing everything Mom gave me without staring. I glared at everyone who laughed. 

"I believe red suits you." I turned perplexed to find myself face to face with Gifford. His face was contorted, as if he had smelled something rotten. I took a step back abruptly and he pursed his lips. 

"Why I believe I don't know you. Are you one of Ella Mae's friends?" Mom always spoke in the worst times. I glowered at her and she smiled kindly back at him. 

"No Mom" I answered hastily. I grabbed the top and hurried towards the line that was forming for the dressing rooms. I could hear them follow and stop beside me, I breathed in deeply and clearly for him to hear.

"I am actually. My name is Dempsey, Gifford Dempsey." He grabbed my Mom's hand and bowed the way Brian always did. My Mom was stunned and smiled as she was dazzled by his pathetic performance. 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dempsey. My name is Emily Auburn. So do you go to school with Ella Mae?" She seemed so excited to meet a boy other than Sebastian who knew me. I had my back to them and didn't even hesitate to look.

"No Mrs. Auburn, I'm afraid I do not. Hopefully though, I will soon." My jaw fell open and I turned unconsciously as I glared at him. He smiled amused at my reaction and stood closer to me. I took a step away and turned back to my former position.

"You will be joining Booker T.?" Those were the moments that you wanted to smack your mother.

"Yes, I believe so." I rolled my eyes as the line moved, thankfully. 

"That would be wonderful, I'm sure Ella Mae will be delighted by spending more time with you." My Mom didn't even know him and she was already selling me to him practically. I was about to throw up when the man that was in control of the line signaled me to pass. 

I tried on everything my mother had given me and I ended up with 2 tops. I gave them to Mom and noticed Gifford still there. I scowled at him, hoping he'd leave in fright but he still stood there smiling at me. Every girl in the store had stopped to stare at him at least once while we were waiting to pay. 

"You look very droll when you glare" he spoke into my ear. I pulled away quickly and rolled my eyes at him. He smiled even wider and I walked outside quickly. 

He followed me and stood next to me still smiling, "Are you trying to ignore me?"

"Please just leave me alone. I can't stand you, your arrogance." I spoke in such a harsh tone that he fully believed me, which was smart because it was true. He seemed miffed and bowed out. I sighed in relief and waited for Mom to finally meet me outside.

The whole way to the food court we were completely silenced but once we were sitting with our food before us, she couldn't be quiet.

"Ella Mae that boy was gorgeous and so courteous. He reminds me of someone but I can't figure out who." 

"Belvedere?" I asked unsurprised as she nodded in comprehension. 

"They look nothing alike of course but they are both such gentlemen. I believe you should go out with that Gifford boy."

"No, Mom. Besides I think Belvedere is much better than that Gifford guy." I was obviously going to defend my man.

"I completely agree but unless a teacher falls for a student, I doubt you have a chance" she said as she nudged me on the elbow. I giggled in response, faking it of course. 

"Do you imagine? What if Belvedere did love me?" I was testing my Mom without her even knowing, her face was obviously joyful.

"If he is what you want, I cannot stand in the way. I learned that love has nothing to do with who they are but what they mean to the person." My jaw fell to my mother's response. She smiled jovially and I smiled back with relief. 

"I know what you mean" was all I could utter out. She smiled even wider and took a bite of her quesadilla. 

We ate quickly and spoke here and there about my grades. She seemed very busy at work but they granted her enough time to spend with me, which I hoped we would use to the fullest. 

We got into the car and drove home singing songs from a country singer we both love, Taylor Swift. My Mom was the source of my taste in music; she loved everything from rock, to pop, to reggae, to country. We were both music lovers and that made us a dynamic duo. 

When I got home I ran upstairs to change take a shower and change my clothes. I had noticed we got home later than we thought, it was 7:27 P.M. I had already told Mom about the project while we were eating so I was just minutes from going out with my boyfriend. 

I wore a yellow top I bought today, with some new skinny jeans we also bought and a pair of ballet shoes, which matched with my top. I looked in the mirror and noticed I looked really pretty, unusually pretty. I smiled unconsciously when I heard the window crack open. 


	31. The Kiss

I turned to find myself face to face with Brian who had the most breathtaking smile across his faultless face. I smiled back desperately trying to recover from my stupidity and he chuckled but tried to hide it behind a cough.

"Vampires cough?" I asked icily. He chuckled harmoniously and squinted to me.

"You caught me," he said heaving his arms in surrender. I smiled mechanically and he seemed to have the same reaction. "Now, go downstairs and tell your mother you are departing." 

"Right" I answered with a nod. I was halfway through the door when I felt an icy hand grab me gently.

"Did I mention you look striking?" His icy blue eyes were piercing into mine and I blinked a few times in response.

I shook my head until I was back on Earth, "_You_ actually take all of the attention off of me." I noticed right then he was wearing a long sleeve button down shirt with the sleeves pushed up, a pair of jeans which hugged his legs exactly right, a pair of shoes which really didn't catch my attention.

I walked, no ran, downstairs and waved goodbye to my Mom.

"You're leaving?" She asked still watching the TV. I opened the door before I answered.

"Yeah, see you." I waved until the door was shut and I noticed Brian was already holding the passenger door open for me. I walked over at my normal pace and slid into the car with a smile.

He appeared next to me without me blinking in the least, I froze with shock and then shook it off. We pulled out from in front of my house and the whole way we were pretty quiet. 

"Where are we going?" I couldn't help myself I hated not knowing. He shot me a glance that if I didn't know any better he might've attacked me. 

"Ella Mae could you stop being so inquisitive?" He was staring at me without even noticing the street, which didn't seem unusual to him. 

"No."

We finally pulled up somewhere but I couldn't make it out because it was already dark around. Brian opened the passenger door and I immediately recognized the place. I noticed I had been here before with Brian, it was his house. 

"You couldn't tell me we were coming to your house?" I asked puzzled trying to decipher his expression, which was now calm and unreadable.

"Negative." He was now in front of his door holding it open. I walked quickly trying to keep up and entered the once dark house but now light. It was filled with candles, much more beautiful than movies could have tried. It was filled with alluring scents but I could recognize they were honey and strawberry. 

The house had been fascinating before but right then it was completely captivating. It was dark but lit, which made beautiful contrast. 

"This is _amazing_," I murmured. Suddenly I felt a cold hand press against my waist lightly, leading me to the backyard. The backyard was even more appealing than the house in itself. It had a fountain turned on that I had not seen before but it shone a bright purple through the water. The backyard was completely clear and open; the sky was the most remarkable view in the world in that moment. 

"You are amazing, my angel" Brian whispered softly in my ear and I closed my eyes to the sound and the effect it had on me. "Come, sit."

I opened my eyes to see him sitting on the open grass staring up at the now very evident stars. I sat next to him and ruffled myself into his arms. The stars looked amazing, more beautiful than anything I've ever seen; except Brian, of course. 

"What are you musing so much about?" Brian asked into my ear. I was in between his legs and his arms were surrounding me, his head was right behind mine. 

"I was thinking that this view is almost as beautiful as you," I admitted. He chuckled lightly into my ear and it was now more audible and sounded more musical than ever.

"I believe you have stolen my thought." His pant was leaving me a bit fanatical, I tried to shake it off but it was completely surrounding me. I just gave in and inhaled it as much as possible.

"I don't understand," he murmured almost inaudibly. My head snapped up to meet his face. I knew my face could give away my perplexed emotion because he returned it.

"What?"

"What are you feeling? I can hear you sighing but you are calm." I giggled noisily but Brian kept a puzzled expression. 

"I'm breathing you in. That calms me down." He smiled overwhelmed by my confession and brushed my hair with his cold fingers.

"You calm me down. Everything about you calms me down, except you being in trouble." I turned to face him and sat like an Indian. His eyes were piercing into mine as usual with much intensity.

"You should really stop worrying so much about me. Stop worrying more about my health than I do." He breathed in deeply and let it out; a storm of pleasure surrounded me as his breath reached me.

"I can't help it Ella Mae. I can't lose you." He put his cold soft hand on my cheek and traced my cheekbone up and down. He moved his hand slowly, giving me pleasure in every inch of my body as he moved it.

"Y-You don't have to. Let's just enjoy this moment." I looked up at the stars from where I was sitting and they were much more visible here than anywhere I've ever seen them before. 

He sighed, "Let's go to the moon, and then straight on to heaven." He seemed to be lost in the stars when I looked at him he looked angelical. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and feel him.

"I'll go if you go," I whispered still keeping my eyes locked on his flawless face. He stared at me with ardor and a jolt of electricity sort of shot us both. 

"You would _have_ to go with me. Without you they'd never let me in." He closed distance between us and placed his supple hand on my cheek as he did before but this time his eyes were filled with yearning and eagerness. 

I gave in to my senses as I had before as he began to smell my cheek and my neck. I opened my eyes to see his nose meeting mine. I breathed in his scent and bit my lip trying to hold back a moan. His eyes were now more passionate than ever, he yearned for me. 

Finally I closed my eyes and felt his cold lips meet mine so gently and I heard, "I love you." Our lips moved gently but as one, our lips seemed to be made one for the other. We moved in perfect synchronization. His hands were curled at my waist and mine were lost inside the hair on his neck. 

He stopped and lowered his head. I yearned for more; I wanted to kiss him more. 

"What's wrong?" I asked breathlessly. His eyes met mine and they were still filled with craving, as I knew mine were too.

"Maybe it's too dangerous. I don't want to accidentally . . ." He trailed off but I knew what he meant, he might accidentally bite me or cut me. I closed distance between us as he had before.

"I already told you to leave that to me. I love you." Before I could even finish the 'I love you' his lips had met mine once more and we were kissing more carefully than before without tongues meeting, without opening of mouths. His kisses were the most fulfilling, and the most mouthwatering feeling I had ever experienced in my life. 


	32. Jealousy

**A/N**

**A special thanks to sekhmet who inspired this story for me, also to my brother who gave me Microsoft Word and a big thanks to all of you for reading. You all deserve yourselves a Brian Belvedere. **

When he let go we continued to watch the stars although I was still completely dazed by his amazing kisses. I wanted nothing more than to be with him. 

"Why do you ponder?" I noticed Brian staring at me with confusion. He seemed to be trying to decipher my expression but he didn't succeed.

"I don't know, I was just wondering." 

"Wondering, what?" He placed his cold hand on mine and calmed me completely.

"Do vampires, um, I mean are you like allowed to . . ." I trailed off by how dumb I sounded. I sighed in defeat and shrugged. 

"What?" His face was now anxious for the question, it always absorbed him to answer my vampire questions. 

"Are vampires sexually active?" I asked as my eyes were on the grass. I didn't even dare look at his teasing face but surprisingly I peaked and noticed he was somber.

"As I told you before Ella Mae, we are a cheap imitation of humans. We do feel pleasure, we do enjoy the same things as humans." He looked away and stayed that way for what seemed like forever.

"Is that bad?" 

"Ella Mae, I could never do that to you." He was now staring me straight in the face and I froze in place as my heart began to race.

"Why?"

"Because I could hurt you, it's definitely not safe." My nostrils were flaring. It was evident that I wanted to sleep with him and he hated to see it. "Let's not talk about that. So how was the mall today?" 

I took a deep breath before answering, "Good, I bought a few clothes. I talked to my Mom a lot. I sort of bumped into Gifford." 

His expression went from completely soft and merry to heated and serious. "What? What happened?"

"He just popped out of nowhere when I was in a store and he talked to my Mom. I completely ignored him and told him to leave me alone." Brian stood up and was gone. I heard a loud growl come from inside the house and I stood up slowly. I brushed the grass from my behind and waited for Brian to return. I hadn't mentioned him changing schools but if talking was that bad, I didn't want to imagine how Brian would react to him being in my school.

He came back tranquil and put his arms around me and let them lie on my waist. His eyes were completely gloomy. I put one hand on his shoulder and another slowly on his cheek. 

"What's wrong Brian?" I tried to speak as slowly and calmly as possible. He stared into my eyes and I could tell he was looking for the right words.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just can't stand you being near him. Please stay away from him." His voice was torn; he was probably pained by what he had to say.

"I told you already that it's no problem, besides after what I told him today I doubt he'll be coming near me soon." I gave him a reassuring smile and he nodded comprehensively.

"You are too important, too special for me to lose to someone else." I lifted my eyebrows as high as available.

"Are you serious? _You're_ jealous? I should be the one worried about losing _you_." I shook my head in disapproval and he smiled unwillingly. 

"Of course I'm jealous. You are the only girl I've ever loved, the only girl I _will_ ever love." His voice was so frank; I wanted nothing more than to be with Brian forever.

I closed distance between our faces, "You know I am yours." He smiled kindly as he closed his eyes and began to smell everything around him.

"You have no idea how much I want that to be true." I was perplexed by what he said and recoiled immediately. He noticed my movement and opened his eyes swiftly. 

"It _is_ true" I huffed immaturely. He smiled boldly and forced me to get close to him again. 

"No it's not, and it never will be. I won't let it be." He brushed his nose against mine causing a frenzy throughout my body.

"O-okay. W-what time is it?" I asked in a murmur. He chuckled lightly and disappeared leaving me standing weakly.

He was back in front of me before I knew it and he cuddled up into the same position as before. "It's 10:12, I should get you home." 

I nodded glumly and walked hand in hand with him to the car. He opened the car door for me and let me in. 

"Did I tell you what my mom and I talked about?" I asked staring at him while he drove in silence. His head snapped up to meet my gaze and shook his head.

"No, you haven't. What did you talk about?" 

"You. We talked about me, and my happiness. She said it didn't matter who I loved." I smiled at the memory and I noticed Brian was also smiling gaily. 

"That's wonderful. I don't doubt it's true but I believe we shouldn't rush, just in case her reaction isn't the one we have expected." He was still smiling the whole way home and he grabbed my hand in his free one. 

We stopped in front of my house and I jumped out of the car when he opened my door.

"Are you coming?" I asked expectantly. He raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. He didn't know he was looking even hotter when he did that.

"I might." He winked at me with a breathtaking smile, which followed. I smiled with my tongue between my teeth and rushed inside.

I said my goodnight to my mother who was lying on the couch almost asleep. I took a quick bath and washed my teeth. I lay on my bed waiting for my love, Brian.

**A/N **

**Thanks for reading. Please Review if you wish. The next chapter will hopefully be up by tomorrow. I had trouble writing this one because I had to start over multiple times.**

**Thank you & Please Review!**


	33. Questionaire

I woke up the next morning with Brian actually brushing my cheeks with his fingers. It was definitely the best way to wake up in the morning. Seeing such stunning beauty every day was growing on me.

"Wake up love. There is school today." He smiled adoringly; his eyes could give away his emotion easily. I struggled out of the sheets and when I was sitting straight I groaned.

"Shit" I mumbled. Brian put his cold silky hand on my cheek and smiled.

"What's wrong love?" Brian asked tenderly. I put my hand on the one he placed on my cheek and smiled tautly.

"I don't have a ride to school" I almost whispered. He rolled his eyes and stood up. He seized me in his cold arms and suddenly I was in the bathroom.

"Why do you believe I am here? Take a shower love. I'll be waiting downstairs." He unexpectedly disappeared and I jumped in the shower. 

I washed my teeth after the shower and got dressed. I wore a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt I bought the other day, a jacket and ballerina shoes. 

I ran down the stairs swiftly and stopped at the kitchen where Brian was so stunningly standing with his arms crossed against his chest.

"I prepared breakfast." His voice was velvety and sweet although his posture was rough and masculine. I ran to my seat and gulped down the food as quickly as possible.

When I had finished we hurried outside to his BMW. He opened the passenger door for me as usual and we were on our way.

"Brian, I have a question for you." I buckled up when I saw a cop pass us by. He looked at me with mystification and nodded.

"What is it love?" His eyes were on me and he didn't even bother looking at the road but he always made the right stops in the right places.

"Why don't you eat? You told me that you fill yourself with human food but I never see you eat." It had been bothering me ever since the first time he cooked me breakfast.

"Because while you are asleep I am eating. I eat only at dawn when everyone is asleep and if I have to in the cafeteria so no one suspects." He spoke with his eyes on the road and then glanced over to me. I could see his eyes were filled with truth and certainty. 

"Why?" I asked perplexed.

"I eat at dawn so I don't have to waste time eating instead of being with you. I eat in the cafeteria so no one will get suspicious." His voice was so delicate and dainty. 

We made a stop and I knew we weren't at school, "The school is right there love." He pointed to the building next to the one he had stopped in front of.

"Okay." I unbuckled myself and opened the passenger door. 

"Ella Mae?" I heard Brian whisper. I looked back hastily and he was smiling elegantly.

"I love you," he murmured so affectionately my heart was going to thump out of my chest. I nodded in response and closed the door behind me. 

I walked very little, since Brian left me practically in front of school. I knew he was trying to be unnoticed but he didn't make much difference. Thankfully it was still early and people weren't around. I noted I had to remind Brian to leave me a bit farther from school next time. 

I walked into the school slowly and somehow almost tripped on a book bag left on the floor. Someone caught me and stood me up straight, I recognized the cold touch. I looked up and saw Brian smiling deviously.

"You should really watch your step Ms. Auburn." He spoke in his teacher tone, which sent chills up my spine; the teacher tone was never attractive to me. I shrugged and began walking to my locker. 

I opened my locker and buried my English books and History books into my book bag. I closed my locker and found myself face to face with Brian again, this time startling me.

"Brian, stop that. Do you want to give me a heart attack?" I laughed out the words trying to avoid his beauty catching my eye.

"Come to my classroom love" he whispered lovingly. His voice alone was enough to tempt anyone in to madness. He was made to lure anyone anywhere he wanted; I had to remind myself of that fact constantly.

I of course gave in to his enthralling attitude and entered his classroom. He shut the door behind me and sat on his desk as usual.

"How do you look at people?" I asked. He looked at me perplexed by my question and pursed his lips.

"What do you mean?" He mused. I bit my lip and sat on the desk in front of his. 

"I mean like me. Do you see a teenager or someone like you?" 

He smiled endearingly, "I see _you_ like me. I see everyone else like teenagers." I sat on his desk and placed my book bag on the floor. 

"Why?"

"That's not impartial. You already asked one question, now I have an inquiry." He stared at me with the most delectable eyes, I almost peed myself from excitement.

"Go ahead." He stood up and walked over to me at a human pace.

"What did you write about?" He sat on the seat in front of his desk and stared up at me with innocent eyes. I looked away quickly and pinned my lips together.

"Life. Mostly it was about my life, like a diary but I changed the characters names and some boring stuff. I told you this before." I smiled embarrassed by my revelation and felt myself getting rosy.

"Very well. Your turn." He pointed at me as if to begin and I nodded even though I had completely forgotten my previous question.

"What had I asked before?" I asked anxiously. He chuckled out harmoniously.

"You asked me why." A smile from his earlier chuckle was still visible across his face. I adjusted myself in on the desk.

"Okay then, why?" 

"Ella Mae you are a very mature girl. You are amazing, and the way you see things is very distinct to how other people do. I admire you for that." His voice was completely sincere and nothing hid behind it other than esteem.

"Oh. Um, your turn" I burbled while playing with my fingers nervously.

"Why did you start writing?" He was suddenly very interested in my interests, which was surprisingly comforting. 

"I started writing when I knew I couldn't tell anyone anything. It was right after my move to Seattle that I started to write. I wrote the things I would tell my dad and then I would show it to him when I saw him." I laughed at the memory and brushed my hair back gently with my fingers.

"Remarkable. Go on." He gesture me to ask him a question and I stood up from the desk.

"Have you ever fallen in love before?" That was definitely the question I had feared to ask but he had told me before that he hadn't. But still I needed to hear it all.

"I have told you this before love, never. I have loved but another kind of affection, never like this." His voice was so pure and so golden that nothing hid behind it. He was an earnest person towards me and it made me feel special.

"Good. You can go." I gestured him the same way he had and walked over to him. He opened his arms for me to cuddle in and I tangled myself in them.

"What was your name? In the story, I mean." He spoke closely to me and his breath hypnotized me knocking all sense and thought out of me. I shook my head and came back to reality.

"My name was Selene. I love the moon, so I decided to name myself after the goddess of the moon." His eyes were filled with fascination.

"Wow. Your turn." His cold fingers were running up and down my arm, which was covered by a jacket and could still feel the cold of his touch.

I was opening my mouth to ask the next question but the bell rang and I jumped up to untangle myself from his arms. I grabbed my book bag and stood in front of Brian.

"We'll continue later love." He lightly kissed my forehead and opened the door for me. I dashed out the door feeling dizzy from such an encounter but I managed to make it to English without fainting.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! Please don't stop, it's just getting good! Tell me what you think about my characters! Please Review!**

**Peace!**


	34. The Iliad

English was rather interesting today; we were discussing the Iliad. The Iliad was one of the few poems I had ever read in my entire life but somehow it interested me. We discussed the capture of Chryseis when the bell rang ending my single favorite English class of the year. 

I stood up walking towards my next and definitely favorite class of the day . . . History.

I entered the classroom noticing Brian hadn't waited outside for me as usual. I thought he was trying to be secretive but I noticed he was sitting in his desk anxiously. His body was tense, and his eyes were burning with hidden fury.

I walked over to his desk slowly, cautiously. I stopped when I noticed he raised a hand to halt me. I stopped dead trying to be as quiet as possible.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. His head snapped up and his eyes met mine. I noticed there was more than fury there was angst. He shook his head sharply.

"Nothing Ms. Auburn. _Sit_." He spoke to me in the most tormented and harsh tone he had ever delivered to me before. 

I sat down shaking desperately and sunk inside the desk. I took out my books. 

"Nice to meet you again." I heard a masculine voice murmur next to me and I looked around to find Gifford. 

My eyes widened and my jaw fell open. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" I spoke in the cruelest voice I could manage in a whisper. His eyes could give away the delight he felt towards my hatred.

"Ms. Auburn, is there a problem?" Brian spoke to me in his callous teacher tone. I shivered of fright. 

Brian had never treated me this way, and even less had he called me out in front of the class before.

"No Mr. Belvedere." I could feel moisture begin to fill my eyes and I was desperate to escape. I was shivering helplessly and my eyes were giving away my gloomy feeling.

"May I speak with you outside for a moment Ms. Auburn?" He still was speaking in an uncaring tone. 

I nodded and sauntered outside slowly trying to control tears from escaping my eyes.

Brian closed the door behind him and took a deep breath before turning to face me.

"Why is he here Ella Mae?" His voice was now controlled and holding back every emotion he was feeling. 

I lowered my head.

"I don't know Brian. He had mentioned changing schools but I doubted he really would." I didn't even want to stare at him.

I knew his eyes would be filled with ice and blaze all at the same time and I was afraid to face it. 

"Ella Mae, what do I do now?" He was now standing in front of me, closer than he had before. I shivered from the memory of the way he spoke to me before.

"I don't know. I don't understand." I didn't move my eyes from the ground until I felt a cold hand brush my cheek gently. 

I looked up to see Brian staring at me with slight zeal in his eyes but hidden there was grief.

"What don't you understand?" He asked tensely, his hand still on my cheek almost blocking my brain from concentration.

"Why do you hate him so much? I understand jealousy but this is too much. You know I will never leave you, why care about _him_?" He dropped his hand from my face quickly and turned away. I heard him take a deep breath before he turned back to face me.

"You don't understand Ella Mae. Just ignore him please, don't speak to him, and don't look at him." His eyes were hard and decided. 

I nodded, "I love you." He stared at me with apologetically with a striking smile. 

"You _know_ I do," he whispered so close I felt his breath dance into my nose. I closed my eyes to let it sink in. 

I opened them to the cold touch of Brian on my arm.

"We should go back inside." He moved his hand to my neck and smiled passionately. I smiled back.

"Y-yeah" I blurted out. He chuckled melodically.

"Forgive me Ella Mae. I must control my jealousy." He let my neck go and opened the classroom door leading me back inside.

I sat down in my seat with a slight smile across my face. I could feel Gifford staring at me pathetically.

"Mr. Tyler change seats with Ms. Auburn." Brian would do anything even if it implied embarrassing himself to keep me far from Gifford. 

I giggled while I sat in Michael's seat. I noticed Michael was glaring at Brian.

I noticed I was now sitting in the middle of all of the girls who were always gossiping on how hot Brian looked.

The class was slow compared to my other classes but I enjoyed it more because now I was closer to Brian. He was always finding time to accidentally brush against me or touch my hair.

When the bell rang I noticed I wasn't the only one taking my time putting away my books. Gifford was also taking his time, slowly grabbing book by book. I was getting pissed at him and I hurried out the door.

I observed that immediately when I left the classroom, Gifford left the classroom. I made my way to the girls' bathroom and waited for a good 3 minutes. 

After waiting so long I slowly made sure no one was around and walked towards Brian's classroom. 

I was about to enter when I heard a masculine voice behind me.

"You are really slow putting away your books, you know?" I turned to give him an irritated look. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled.

**A/N **

**Please review! I love this chapter! Don't ask why! Thanks for reading. I love you for it.**

**I would offer you all a Brian Belvedere but I don't even have one for myself.**

**I saw Never Back Down yesterday and I advise you to see it.**

**Thanks again! Review please!**


	35. Madness

I wanted nothing more than to just leave him standing there. I needed to be with Brian but if Gifford saw me going inside his classroom he would probably just tell on me. Gifford was beginning to get on my nerves. He was following me everywhere. He never let me be alone with Brian it was irritating.

I scowled at him hoping he would be intimidated and leave. He just stood there smiling at me with veneration. That was a perfect moment to push him away with Brian's super strength. 

"Hello?" Gifford waved his annoying hands in my face making sure I was awake. I swatted his hand away. It hurt me more than him.

I shook my hand in pain and glared at him even deeper. 

"Are you okay?" He asked in a super fake worried tone. I pushed him away even though it didn't even move him. His body was cold against my skin.

I looked at the classroom door and right then Brian opened it. He stopped to stare at us for a moment, and then he continued towards the cafeteria. I could tell he glowered at us before leaving, mostly at Gifford. 

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the cafeteria. 

"So, are you going to bare your school to me?" I continued to walk towards the cafeteria without even taking notice of Gifford. I didn't hate him but he was beginning to look as if everything he did, he did on purpose. I was really not appreciating losing Brian time because of Gifford. 

I entered the cafeteria and sat with Sebastian and Valerie. Gifford followed me and sat with us also. I didn't even stare at him even though Valerie probably did enough staring for the both of us. Sebastian was very friendly to him since he remembered him from the party. 

Brian was sitting in the teacher's table just staring at me the whole entire time without even trying to pretend he wasn't. I stared at him also trying to decipher if he was angry with me or sad. 

I hated the feeling of not knowing if he was angry with me. We never had this problem before Gifford and it was really getting to me that because of some bum my relationship is being ruined. The last thing I wanted was to lose my only love. Brian was everything I wanted and needed. Brian was my prince, my angel, and my everything. 

"What class do you have now?" I heard Gifford whisper in my ear. His breath was rather refreshing; it had a mint savor to it. It wasn't very appetizing after having tasted Brian's but it _did_ have a nice smell to it.

I shrugged, grabbed my books and walked towards my next class. I didn't want him following me around so I decided not to speak to him completely. That way he might let me go.

I entered Bio and immediately noticed _Gifford _in _my_ seat. He was sitting lay back against the seat with a smile, which was probably supposed to be a sexy one. I begged to differ. He looked like a complete asshole, I wanted nothing more than to punch him out of my seat but I already tried hitting him once and it didn't turn out well. 

I had to admit to myself that Gifford was quite attractive, stunning. His skin was porcelain fair, like mine and like Brian's. His hair was messy, honey blonde. His eyes were green with contacts but without them I wouldn't know. His styling of hair was similar to Brian's but no one could imitate Brian's casual disarray. He made it look like something out of magazines.

I stalked over to my seat with rile almost taking over me. I stood before Gifford and raised my eyebrows at him. He looked to his sides and then met my gaze with amusement. 

I pointed at the seat with anger flashing through my eyes, "My seat" I mumbled controlling all anger. He stood up and moved away from the seat gesturing me to sit down. 

"I was just trying to get you to speak to me. I succeeded." He sat in the seat behind me with a brash smirk across his dumb face. I breathed in deeply trying to control my rage and somehow it worked. 

The next classes were unbearable because I had all of them with Gifford. It had to be some kind of mistake. I took every class with him. Something must've gone wrong with the computers or the secretary was drunk. This couldn't be happening to me.

When lunch finally came along I hid myself in the bathroom until I felt comfortable coming out. I walked out running towards Brian's classroom and I stopped dead when I noticed Gifford entering the classroom. I was already weary from the running but Gifford was going to drive me mad.

I wasn't able to see Brian the whole day because Gifford did everything in his power to keep us from seeing each other. He probably didn't even do it on purpose but he was seriously getting on my nerves. I got a bit more relaxed by elective class because Darcie was all over him. I was relieved to see him getting attention so he would leave me alone. 

At 2:00 pm, I ran towards the History classroom without even changing my books. Brian was sitting in his desk, arms folded and legs placed on top of the desk.

"Finally" I breathed. Brian didn't move from where he was so I made my way towards him. I sat beside his legs trying to be quiet.

"What is it?" He murmured. I looked at him surprised and placed my hand on his cold arm. He flinched at my touch and recoiled. 

"I wanted to see you. It's been almost impossible." I put my book bag on the floor while trying to keep my eyes on him. He disappeared from the desk. I looked around to find him sitting farther away from me.

"Yes, it has been almost unfeasible. Look Ella Mae I'm going to continue here for a while, okay?" He was speaking to me in a very apathetic tone, which was sending chills up my spine. 

"O-Okay. Um, see you later then." I walked out the room trying to keep the moisture out of my eyes. He was treating me like before. He had just asked for forgiveness and made the same mistake. I don't understand his jealousy. 

I began thinking about other possibilities for his jealous ways, or his behavior. I didn't understand how someone so perfect could worry so much about losing someone like me. 

I walked out the school and ambled on home. I watched how the cars were passing by and waving at me. It seemed like everyone was in a good mood except Brian and me. 

I immediately noticed Gifford's Mercedes leaving the school parking lot and slow down next to me.

"Get in." He almost commanded me to enter; I looked at him amazed. He smiled back dazzlingly.

I shook my head, continuing my path home. I wouldn't get in that car unless forced. I already had enough problems with Brian as it was. 

"Come on Ella Mae, don't be intricate." I didn't even stare at him. I kept on my way without looking to my side until I finally reached home.

I was opening my door when I heard, "May I come in?" I definitely knew it wasn't Brian's voice. 

**A/N**

**This one I wrote quickly! Hope you enjoy! Download 'Anthem for the Underdog' by 12 stones, it's awesome! Thank you so much for reading! **

**Please Review!**

**Peace!**


	36. Heart Attack

I turned to face Gifford staring at me with the most innocuous face he could pull off. He had his hands deep in his pockets. I stared at him for a while without noticing.

"Ella Mae?" He waved me back to reality and I entered my house leaving the door open still staring at him in confusion.

"Why?" My voice was soar since I had hardly spoke in the whole day. 

"Because I would like to spend more time with you." He answered things with a tone that made it seem logical. I shook my head.

"No, why do you follow me? Why do you want to spend time with me?" I was so baffled by everything that had happened today. 

"I told you before Ella Mae, I'm fond of you." He entered my house and closed the door behind him. He stalked around looking at my house from left to right, up and down. 

"You should go," I said jadedly. He looked at me with an unyielding strength. I looked away quickly and opened the front door. 

His walk was rough and manly very masculine. Brian's walk was more like a dance; he had this way of walking fluently like such a gentleman. They were both compelling but I believe Brian is more gripping.

"Ella Mae please stop treating me this way. I have done nothing to you; all I want is an opportunity." He stopped at the doorstep and grabbed my hand in his. His hand was cold and hard. 

I gasped from his touch and he chuckled. 

For the first time since I met him I felt sorry for him. He always acted like such an arrogant guy but really all he wanted was a chance. "I'm sorry Gifford. I really am. I'll _try_ to be polite." 

He chuckled out loud. I let his hand go and grabbed the door. He bowed out as he usually did and disappeared in his Mercedes. 

I closed the door and ran upstairs. I stopped in my bedroom to leave my book bag. I was surprised to see Brian sitting on my bed. His eyes were filled with woe. 

I didn't move since he didn't want me to come close to him before. 

"Ella Mae?" He finally spoke after a minute of my standing there. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Yes?" 

"Forgive me for everything." His voice was completely taken over by despair. I couldn't handle listening his voice that way. 

I sat next to him on my bed staring at him. He kept his eyes on the ground without even trying to find mine.

"I forgive you." I wanted everything to be okay. I really didn't care about how many times I had to forgive him.

"I know you haven't asked me to but-" he trailed off. I froze in place. My eyes widened and my heart stopped beating.

"What?" I asked nervously. He lowered his head even more digging them into his hands. So many thoughts were going through my head in that moment. I didn't want to believe any of them, they were all indicating one thing. The one thing I didn't want.

He stood up and stared into my eyes. "I must go." I stood up in front of him.

"What?" I asked bemused. His eyes were straight, sincere but I could tell he was glum. He was leaving me.

"I can't be with you Ella Mae." I sat back on the bed letting all of my body loose. My muscles were tense even though I loosened them. My head fell into my hands and I couldn't feel anything.

"Why?" I whispered muffled. He was standing right where he had before without moving, he was like a statue.

"Did you really believe I could love _you_?" He chuckled darkly. My head snapped up and I watched how his eyes filled with anger. I was speechless. 

I couldn't believe what was happening to me. How did I believe he would love me? He's one of the most beautiful creatures to ever walk this planet. What would he do with someone like me? 

I was numb.

"Don't get me wrong, you were fun-" he chuckled again. His eyes were saying something different, his eyes were sad. "Not my taste though."

He waved to me, and then disappeared. My heart had been beating hard against my chest until he disappeared. My heart stopped and I was surprised I hadn't died yet.

**A/N**

**This was the most hurtful chapter I've written! Bye Bye Brian Belvedere! **

**Thanks for reading! Please continue!**

**Please Review!**


	37. I Hate You

I woke up on the floor with my head throbbing. I tried to stand up but I noticed a bag of ice lying on my head. I stayed on the ground staring at it trying to remember what had happened.

I had a flashback of when Brian had come to my room. It was in mute though; I didn't want to hear it all over again. It was bad enough once. 

I remembered he said he would leave but he never said where. He was leaving _me_, which was for sure. My heart was in an eternal soreness, an ache that would probably never subside.

Taking a bath, washing my teeth helped the pain a bit. I relaxed my muscles; better yet I tried to. My body was completely tense and I couldn't control it. My body ached for Brian, for his love and his touch. I didn't want anything else than that. 

I knew it was impossible though. I knew it from the beginning that this love had to be one sided. He was too perfect, too sweet. What would someone like _him_ want with someone like _me_? It's ridiculous, now _that_ was against the rules of nature.

That night I struggled brutally to fall asleep. It seemed almost impossible. My body was _still_ unbelievably tense and my head was aching. 

As expected, that night I had a nightmare. Probably the worst I could ever had. I dreamt that Brian and Gifford were staring at each other with so much hatred in their eyes I could feel it. I could feel abhorrence Brian felt for Gifford and the sadness he felt within himself. It was an excruciating feeling, one of the worst I have ever experienced. I could not understand why I felt it so well but it was consistent. 

I woke up gasping for air when I noticed the time on my alarm clock. It was 8:30 am. I had slept in. I took a shower as quickly as possible, washed my teeth and flew out the door. I was walking towards school at my normal pace. I was late as it was, why hurry?

As I walked I noticed I was passing by _our_ park, what used to be _our_ park. It was painful to see, the place where we used to sit and talk, the place where we first actually spoke. It was hurting my hurt intensely so I began to run without even looking anywhere.

To my surprise I was suddenly on the ground but there was no pain. I thought the car would've destroyed me completely. I recognized a scent near me. I opened my eyes and found a pair of icy blue eyes. I closed them and opened them again and saw Brian very blurry. I closed them and opened them to see Gifford with a lot of people surrounding me.

"W-What?" I murmured to myself. Gifford put his cold hand on my forehead and smiled kindly.

"You'll be alright." His voice was raw and unkind. His eyes were cruel, like he was about to eat me. I scowled at him and closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

I awoke to a room so white that my eyes burned for a while trying to open them. I noticed the awful smell immediately knowing I was at a hospital. I looked around me; I was alone. I was just lying on one of those stupid useless beds. 

I lifted my body to sit up straight and noticed a sharp pain thudding against my head. The pain was coming from the same place the ice had been put on yesterday. Seems like I hit myself in the same place, this time causing me to bleed. 

I placed my hand on the wound and tried to stand up from the bed. I walked out slowly trying not to trip from my dizziness. Somehow I found a way to trip on something and two cold strong hands caught me before I hit the ground.

"Ella Mae you should really be wary." I turned to see my hero being Gifford. I folded my arms trying to make my way around him.

"Let me go. I want to go." My voice was a bit louder than I intended. The nurse came over to me, grabbed my arm and walked me back to my bed.

I lay in bed just irate about everything. Why was I saved? Why couldn't I have just died? I am nothing. I have nothing. I wanted nothing more than to disappear. I was given the opportunity and someone snatched it away from me.

"Feeling better?" I heard the usual irritating masculine voice ask me. I looked away trying to avoid seeing Gifford. He was definitely not my favorite person right now.

"Come on Ella Mae. You can't disregard me forever. I believe you said you were going to be _polite_." I turned over to face him. All I could manage was a glare. He belted out a laugh that seemed practiced. He wasn't very close though; he kept his distance.

"Who rescued me?" My voice was croaky and husky. He suddenly turned staid. I stared at him in mystification. His eyes were blank, his body tense.

"I did." His voice was uncertain but at the same time rehearsed as well. His eyes gave away his anxiety.

"Well I hate you." I turned to give him my back once again. He laughed making chills run down my spine. 

"You hate me because I salvaged you? You are a piece of work." His voice was casual now. I turned to face him and I noticed he was reaching out for me. He stopped when I turned and he smirked.

"Thanks, I guess." I forced myself to sit trying to hold my head in case the pain revived. Thankfully, the pain had subsided. At least the pain in my head had subsided; the one in my heart would never heal.

"I must take you home." He scooped me up in his arms and pulled me against his chest. His whole body was cold, and strong. I noticed he was tall, not as tall as Brian or as strong but he _was_ both. I wasn't in the mood to be foul to Gifford so I decided to be nice.

He drove me home and carried me inside. It was still light outside and my mom wasn't home yet. Gifford placed me on my bed and tucked me in. He tried to tuck me in. 

"Thanks for everything Gifford. I'm sorry for being so malevolent. You didn't deserve that sort of treatment." His eyes were casual, no feeling at all in them. He chuckled slightly, the happiness not reaching his eyes. 

"It's okay Ella Mae. It sort of made me more fond of you." I flinched at the word. He placed his cold hand on my cheek.

"You really shouldn't be." My heart was aching so badly. I felt so poignant; I couldn't control it. The feeling was taking over everything that was happening. I also felt livid, the feeling taking over me also.

"Sh." Gifford leaned in close to me. My instincts were all about slapping him. I was lost in the feelings and didn't know what to do.

**A/N**

**I love you guys! You are hilarious! Believe me, I loved Brian too but a story is a story! Anyway, keep reading! Please Review!**

**XOOX**

**Peace!**


	38. Boyfriend

I moved my face quickly to the opposite side from Gifford trying to control my feelings, at least _someone's_ feelings. I struggled until I was sitting taking deep breaths. 

I noticed through the corner of my eye that Gifford was glaring at me. I remembered he had tried to kiss me so I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it. 

"Leave, please." My voice was uncontrollably ruthless. His face was completely somber; his lips pressed together forming a straight line. I closed the door behind me and jumped into my bed annoyed.

I blacked out falling asleep without even taking notice. My break up with Brian had caused me to be angry all of the time, and sad. I wasn't angry at him but at myself for falling for him. He was incredibly handsome, smart, and mysterious. He couldn't have been my soul mate. No matter how much I would've wanted it.

I awoke with a stomachache. I noticed I hadn't eaten since yesterday at the hospital. That was a long time ago. I slowly walked downstairs to make myself breakfast. I stopped dead when I notice Mom had already done that for me. She left me a note and everything.

I ate my breakfast quickly and returned to bed exactly how Mom had instructed. Before going back to sleep I decided to take a shower and wash my teeth. When I came back I found Gifford laying the same way Brian used to on my bed. 

I shuddered at the memory; the anger was beginning to take over me as usual. _What was Gifford doing in my house anyway_?

"Morning sleepy head." He spoke to me as if I wanted him to. I looked away grabbing my clothes and changed in the bathroom.

When I came out he was still lying on my bed. He acted as if I was his friend or worse his _girlfriend_. If he thought I was his girlfriend he definitely had brain damage.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a very shattered tone. He stared at me with delight even though I wasn't very delighted and he probably knew that.

"I came to see if you were alright." His voice was full of concern and honesty. My tense bones loosened a bit after what he said. 

"I'm fine," I muttered under my breath. I ran my fingers through my hair and he watched every single move I made to do so. 

"I'm glad. Ella Mae, would you like to take a walk with me?" He was looking completely stunning from where I was standing, a vision for any girl. He was a complete heartbreaker; the kind of guy girls would do anything to have.

"Sure." I had nothing else to do. Anyway, I wasn't with Brian anymore so why not give in to Gifford's charm? We walked outside, and began walking.

"Ella Mae are you really as repulsed by me as you feign?" His eyes were distracted looking down the road. I was staring at him in awe of his beauty. I had never noticed how beautiful he was. His beauty wasn't being underestimated now that I don't have Brian to compare him with. 

"Not really, it's more than that." I looked at how his face went from solid to soft. His eyes were gentle for that moment. I giggled a bit while he laughed out.

"You're witty," he said trying to control his laughter. He grabbed my hand in his and began leading me somewhere. I was distracted by him and didn't even look at where we were going until he sat down. 

I looked around and we were in Mohawk Park. The place I had dreaded going back to. I wanted to be anywhere but there. It was the site that caused my injury yesterday. The worst part wasn't that we were in Mohawk Park, the worst part was that Gifford was sitting against the same tree Brian had.

"I have to go." I spoke quickly and tried to walk away but Gifford was faster than me. He stood before me and grabbed my arms not so gently.

"Don't go." His eyes were pleading, very strongly. They were intense when staring into mine. I could see the fake dark irises circling his eyes. 

"Why do you use contacts?" I asked losing train of all thought. Gifford sat back down where he had before and I sat next to him, the same way I had with Brian.

"I need them." I could tell he was lying just like the first time he told me that. I raised an eyebrow in a challenging way. 

"Liar." He looked away and began to take in the park in all its beauty. I was surprised at how easy it had been to hang out with Gifford. He always spoke to me as if he wasn't expecting much. He was easy to get along with. Being with him also reminded me of Brian which made the pain subside in my heart for a time.

"You don't like green?" He asked me still staring into the green trees and grass. I grabbed the grass in my hands taking it all in.

"I love green. I prefer blue." I stared up into the sky and admired the beauty of icy blue that filled it. It reminded me without a doubt of Brian's beautiful intense blue eyes. 

"I prefer brown." Gifford was now staring at me with intensity in his eyes and not very far away from me. I looked away trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"So, talk to me about yourself." I tried to change the subject even though I knew he wouldn't give up on trying to kiss me.

"What would you like to know?" He was staring at me still and I wasn't brave enough to face him.

"Where are you from?" 

"I'm from Phoenix. Ever been there?" His breath dazzled my senses. I grabbed both my hands trying to control a sense of anger that was beginning to fill me. 

"No, actually I haven't." I pressed both hands together almost leaving my arms without any blood to run through my body. 

"You should. Um, I'd show you around. Are you okay?" I looked at him surprised that he noticed my feelings. I was about to bolt when he put his cold hand on both of mine. My hands automatically loosened, letting my blood spread. 

"I was just anxious." I rolled my eyes at myself. He was definitely thinking I was dumb.

"It happens. So, do you have a boyfriend?" His voice was very interested by this question. I could tell by the way the tune went up when he asked it. I rolled around the question in my head for a while trying to look for the perfect answer.

"No. No boyfriend. I _think_ I had one but it didn't work out." I spoke slowly and cautiously trying to not say anything wrong. He stared at me trying to decipher my expression but I was completely sustaining it. 

"It didn't work out? What do you mean?" His eyes were disappointed, thwarted. 

"He never loved me." I looked down at the ground and began to run my fingers through the grass feeling the Earth beneath me.

"What?" His voice was sharp and precise. I didn't miss a letter of his question.

"What I already said," I mumbled trying to keep from screaming. He stared at me with uncertainty; his eyes were everywhere but focused.

"How could he not love you?" His voice was strong, firm. I could tell his eyes were saying something else, I couldn't see what exactly.

"He lied to me. He acted as if he did but he really didn't. It was painful but I'll get over it." I saw how his eyes grew fascinated, and even merry by what I said to him. I scowled at him and tried to stand up but he grabbed my hand sitting me back down.

"Forgive me. So, what else do you want to know about me?" He left his cold hand on my arm, since I didn't do anything to loosen his grip. 

"How about you? Girlfriend?" I saw how his expression got serious and then his eyes were aggrieved. I somehow regretted my question.

"I had one, a _few_ years ago." I was absorbed by the way he said few. I was intrigued and I couldn't deny it.

"What happened?" I asked without moving my eyes off of him. He was expressionless, he didn't even move. He looked like a painting or a sculpture. 

"She chose another over me." He looked away from me obviously trying to hide his grief. I put my hand on his. His head snapped to meet my face. He was obviously gratified.

"Do you want to change the subject?" I asked curiously hoping he denied the offer.

"She was beautiful. Her hair was waist length, black, fair skin, blue eyes." He was clearly absorbed by his memories and I was the last person who wanted to awake him.

"She sounds beautiful." I stared at the lake beside us trying to be absorbed by my Dad's memories but I just wouldn't move from reality. 

"She reminds me of you." The words cut me like a knife. I met his gaze, which was completely complimentary. I felt crimson take over my face.

"So, what happened? I mean; did you ever speak to her again?" His eyes fell to the ground, as did his head. Thankfully his hand caught his head and cupped it. He seemed irritated by the memory.

"Let's change the subject." I nodded in response and he laughed at how quickly I did it. I noticed how much my perspective of Gifford had changed during the time spent together. I wanted to learn more about him.

**A/N**

**Thanks for Reading! People don't be upset about Brian. Why Brian when there is Gifford? Come on! You'll grow on him. Anyway, Please Review!!**

**Peace!**


	39. A Date?

The next few months were the same. Brian had quit his job; I didn't see him after our break up. Gifford and I were inseparable. Darcie hated me so much for it. The time flew by but things didn't change. I still loved Brian just as much as before, and I wasn't ready to let him go yet. I dreamt of Brian almost every night making it a bit more difficult for me to forget him. Gifford was determined to continue trying to make me forget him. 

My anger was still present in the most inexplicable moments. I didn't know how to control it or why it happened but it did. I was resolute to make it stop, but for the time being it wasn't happening. 

It was summer, the most hateful time of year. The most hateful time of year because it's when I didn't at least have a hope of Brian coming back to work at the school. It was the time of year that I had to cope alone with my misery. 

Dakota had been present for the going of the summer as well as Gifford but I needed Brian. Brian was the person who helped me heal from the pain of my father's death. Brian was the only person I would ever love.

That morning I woke up with a headache. I sat up on the bed trying to massage my head with my hand but it was futile. The headache was lasting the whole morning, no matter what pills I took. 

I knew Gifford would be over soon, which was comforting. 

Breakfast was my least favorite meal of the day, the most painful. I had actually stopped eating breakfast completely since my break up. I was avoiding anything that had to do with _him_. I was trying to focus on Gifford, since he had been nothing but pleasant. He was a polite guy, very smart, and _very_ handsome but none of that meant anything to me. 

Sitting in the kitchen I began to feel a sharp pain in my chest that began plaguing me the second my headache settled. On the kitchen floor I placed my right hand on my chest trying to breathe. I looked up trying to find anything helpful, suddenly seeing something I had longed to see in so long. It was Brian. 

Brian was outside my window, his hand placed against his chest with the same pressure. He was mimicking me or having the same sharp pain. My jaw dropped in awe of his perfection even though the painful expression he had. He looked like an angel. 

"Brian?" His eyes met mine for what seemed like less than a second. He disappeared, leaving me unconscious on the kitchen floor.

I awoke from a pair of cold hands touching my face. My eyes shot open in dread. Gifford stood before me motionless. His eyes were inquisitive, his smile unfathomable.

"Are you alright?" His voice was light, merry. I knew my expression was rough.

"I'm fine." I pushed him away as I tried to stand up by myself. He let me go. 

"What happened?" He seemed to ask the question to look good. He didn't really have any concern.

"I collapsed." Walking towards the window I felt two cold hands place themselves on my waist. I twirled around to find Gifford only inches from my face. I recoiled instinctively but that seemed to invite him even more.

Anger flowed through my veins mechanically. Suddenly all good thoughts of Gifford disappeared. All I could manage now was to be revolted by him. He seemed to notice my change of mood but it didn't keep him from stopping.

"Gifford." My voice was strong. He stopped with astonished eyes. He seemed to expect another reaction. I rolled my eyes and struggled to release his grip.

"Ella Mae, I want to take you out to that dinner tonight." He had spoken months ago to my mother about taking me out to dinner but I never agreed.

I shook my head. "I don't know Gifford." He raised his eyebrows walking closer to me trying to be seductive in some way. My body answered before I could. My hands were over my head before I could even think about it.

"Ella Mae stop being so puerile." I dropped my hands immediately glaring at him. 

"Fine." My voice was brusque. He sat in the kitchen staring at me.

"Fine what?" He was alluring me the same way Brian used to. I was used to it so it was easy for me to disregard.

"I'll go out with you." I almost shouted, causing him to laugh like he always did. His laugh had grown on me, even though it was loud. He always laughed at my little breakdowns or change of moods. He could always tell when I was having one of my anger attacks, which was annoying.

"Get ready." He gestured me to go upstairs. I glowered at him for a minute. Getting dressed for such occasions was the same way I dressed for school. I wore old, and not very attractive clothes. I liked Gifford's reaction to my wardrobe; he was never disappointed. He always seemed to feel even less secure of himself when he saw what I wore. I liked making him less arrogant.

**A/N**

**I'm glad you all like Gifford! I like him too! Look up Chace Crawford, yummy, now that's my Gifford! Any suggestions for whom might look like my characters? I'd love to hear them!**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**Peace!**


	40. The Date Of

Just to embarrass him I wore a pair of old washed out jeans, my oldest black converse, and a cute blouse that didn't match at all. I brushed my hair making it look stunning. I didn't put on any make-up given I really didn't want to look good. 

Gifford smiled as I walked down the stairs but I could tell he was hiding shame. I giggled as he grabbed my hand taking me outside. We got into his Mercedes driving off to an anonymous place. 

He was staring at me the whole way there not even paying attention to the road. I would've worried if I cared for my life but since I really didn't have a care in the world I wasn't even bothered. All I could make out through the window were houses. We were passing through a neighborhood, which looked like it was for rich people. 

When we finally made a stop I noticed we were at some kind of deserted restaurant, or what used to be a restaurant. I recognized the place immediately; it was the restaurant my dad once took me. The restaurant he said was the only one he could afford. He always went to this place because there was what for him was 'entertainment'. Every night the same guy would come looking for someone to beat up. He seemed to be a very sad person because that's al he did. No one could defeat him; he was to everyone invincible. Dad used to tell me he wasn't human.

Gifford stepped out, opening my door for me. I walked out leisurely trying to understand why he would bring me here. I had never mentioned this place to him or anyone. In fact I hardly spoke about my father to Gifford. Gifford thought he knew everything about me but I kept a lot from him. I had already been hurt once; I didn't want it to happen again. 

He looked down at me meeting my gaze. "What?" His expression was befuddled. There was something he couldn't understand from my expression.

"Nothing." I answered too quickly but he acted as if it were nothing. He opened the old restaurant door leading me inside. There wasn't anything inside, nothing. It was dark just as it was outside. There wasn't anything that stood out to me. There were no tables as I remembered, only a bar far on the left side. 

"What are we doing here?" I turned to look for Gifford but he was gone. I looked around to see him on the far left side smiling. I walked over slowly, cautiously. 

"I wanted to be alone with you." His voice was menacing, completely distinct from how it usually was. My eyes widened instinctively. I couldn't help but be nervous, my heart and brain were booming of nerves.

"W-Why?" My hands were shaking as I tried to sit down on the stool next to his. His smile looked so brilliant only with the light shining from a crack on the roof. His canine teeth were looking sharper than I'd ever noticed. 

"Ella Mae, I don't know if you've discerned that I have feelings for you." His eyes were vast as he spoke. This time his voice was more natural.

"Not really" I lied. He raised an eyebrow in skepticism. He moved his hand slowly across the bar to find mine, which was shivering with terrible fright. 

"I query your awareness, but I will proceed." His eyes were now trying to penetrate mine. I looked away as his eyes began to cause pain to mine. I was afraid of Gifford, for the first time. 

"Proceed?" 

"Yes." His cold fingers lightly touched my chin to bring it back to his gaze. My head refused to turn, until he forced it to. My breathing had now increased, beginning an orchestra of breaths.

"Proceed in what?" My free hand was unknowingly scratching the table leaving carve marks. My body had become tense; my head was spiraling. 

"This imperative occasion." He stood up, lifted a finger and walked away. I began to breathe evenly trying to find a way to leave. I had an awful feeling in my gut. Something wasn't right.

I stood up but before I could move Gifford was coming back with candles in his hands. The candles were long and the light that came from it was dark, instead of fire it looked dark. 

"Gifford what are you doing?" He continued towards me placing the candle between us. He smiled wickedly.

"What do you mean? I want to tell you something." My heart began beating speedily. Gifford grabbed my hands in his once again inviting me to sit again. My body was begging to leave.

"Tell me" the words came out swiftly. He stared at me enigmatically rubbing my hands in his cold ones. Suddenly his contacts were more visible.

"I love you." His words were spoken in a mandatory tone. Gifford's eyes were not saying what his mouth alleged. My mouth opened on it's own to argue but he placed a cold finger to quiet me before I begun. "Ella Mae, I love you. I want to be with you _forever_."

I looked around trying to figure out the right words to say. I knew if Brian were here he would know exactly what to say. He could help me turn Gifford down the same way he turned Darcie down. All I wanted in the moment was to be with Brian, to see his angelic face the same way I had dreamt it earlier. His faultless face smiling always brought my heart to squeeze. 

I had forgotten where I was until I felt a grip strengthen giving my hand a short pain. My head snapped up meeting Gifford's gaze. His eyes were concealing something. I could see how he wasn't saying everything.

"I don't understand." My words gave Gifford a shudder. He stared at me with incredulity. 

"What don't you understand?" If I had said his voice was menacing before, it was nothing compared to how it was right then. He spoke in the most ominous tone I had heard in my entire life. 

"Why do you want to be with me?" My voice was equally severe. He stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"Because I love you Ella Mae, what else is there to know?" His voice was completely inconsiderate, ruthless. I wanted to slap him so badly. I stood up running my fingers through my hair trying to give life to them once again.

"I can't be with you Gifford." He was completely taken aback. His eyes were blank, just like his expression. His lips twitched.

"Why _not_?" The words came out in a menacing hiss. My body shivered at the sound bringing back the tense feeling.

"I don't love you." His eyes were now blank, nothing. The green wasn't there. His teeth were baring, I could now see why they looked so sharp before. 

My body froze up, making me powerless.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! We're now near the end! People please be nice! Haha. I was thinking about publishing this as a book. What do u think? Of course I would fill it out better and everything! Please Review!**

**Peace!**


	41. The Last Day

He was standing before me like a Greek god. He looked very masculine, very menacing but still gorgeous. I noticed his eyes weren't blank. Vampire's eyes were silver; the irises were black which was the only visible part. I shuddered at the sight of his teeth.

"_You_ don't love _me_?" My body was trembling, shivering out of control. I couldn't move anywhere. I was standing solitary.

Gifford stopped inches away from me. He gently brushed my cheek with his cold fingers. I began to breathe deeply at his touch. My breathing was now more uneven than before. I didn't remember Brian looking so frightening.

I couldn't manage to speak at all. My voice was gone.

"You're speechless?" I saw how his eyes came back to his normal green. He didn't move an inch from where he stood, his stance still menacing.

He put his finger in his eye without precaution. He popped the contacts out without any difficulty. Gifford threw the contacts on the ground. He looked up to meet my gaze. His eyes were Brian's same icy blue. 

"Now you understand don't you? It scares you that the answer was always there, doesn't it? Brian was protecting you by telling you to stay away from me." He chuckled wickedly. "That was pathetic. He actually thought that you avoiding me would make me give up. Apparently he doesn't remember me well.

To tell you the truth, I really did like you. I liked you since I first saw you. You were so cute, so rare. You didn't like being like everyone else which made me fond of you. At the beginning I hadn't any clue of Brian and you." He looked down at my hands clasped together. "It wasn't until that day at the mall. I went looking for you, since you had left me curious. The first thing I caught was _his_ scent. How could I forget it?" 

My breathing was still uneven. My heart was thudding against my chest wildly. He stared at me still in aloof. He seemed to be somewhere else.

"Brian Belvedere" he breathed forebodingly. The only subject I had been trying to ignore in the last few months but today he's been everywhere. Brian has been impossible for me to forget. 

I was grabbing the edge of the bar with my nails scratching it with much force. Gifford's detached expression went back to normality. I was afraid of what was next.

His beautiful pale face was vacant, his eyes unreadable. I noticed how his blue eyes were better suited for his fair skin, and his complexion. 

"Forgive me to tell you that this will be the last seconds of your life as a human." He put his cold hands on my neck tracing an invisible pattern. I gulped in fright. His eyes were hungry, staring at my neck without any sanity present. 

"You smell so good." I felt his nose press against my neck. I knew I was close to my ending. It wouldn't be much time until he sunk his teeth into my neck. I tried to cloud my mind, tried to focus on something good.

Brian was all I could think about, his beautiful angelic face. His piercing blue eyes that always were filled with affection. I couldn't believe how I doubted of his love; he was obviously protecting me. I saw the sadness in his eyes but I already did believe he couldn't love me.

A pair of lips touched the bare skin on my neck, it was only a kiss but suddenly I felt pain. The pain was all over my body; it was shattering. I could hear so many things but couldn't focus on anything specific. My mind was ubiquitously. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. The pain didn't come from a specific place for a while. 

After some time of my blacking out I discovered the origin of the pain.

**A/N**

**Very short chapter! Thank you for reading! I love you for it! The End!**

**Not! Haha. Please Review!**


	42. Almost Raped

The pain was coming from my ribs; they seemed to have broken. My eyelids were refusing to open even though I was forcing them. The pain had originated in my ribs but I also had a pain in my leg and my arm. My head was aching.

I felt a pair of cool hands on my cheeks. These hands were supple.

"Ella Mae?" The voice I was hearing had to be from a dream because only in my dreams had it existed for the last months.

It was Brian. 

"B-" I began but I was too weak to continue. My eyes wouldn't open, no matter how hard I would try. My eyelids rejected my demands.

"It's okay, sleep." All I wanted was to wake up but my body needed rest. Without taking notice I fell asleep. Everything around me was quiet, peaceful. All I could see and hear was Brian.

I awoke to a murmuring around me. My eyes shot open swiftly causing a sharp pain. There were a few people around me. The essential person standing before me was Brian Belvedere. His eyes were filled with apprehension. Beside him was my mother, looking concerned and down right angry at the same time.

I let out a slight "Ouch" because of the bright light affecting my eyesight. Everyone departed the room except for my mother. I would've shouted for Brian to stay but Mom seemed to really want to see me.

"Honey?" Her voice was kind, delicate. Her voice was the kind of sound you would expect any concerned mother to give you. I felt secure for a moment.

"Mom?" 

"You're awake." She walked over putting her hand in mine. Her hand was warm compared to the accustomed cold hands. Her palms were sweaty as if she had been nervous which made kept me on edge.

"What happened?" I found it easier to ask questions rather than answering. Since I didn't know what exactly had happened I really didn't want her flooding me with question I couldn't answer. I decided to beat her to the punch.

"You were almost raped." It wasn't completely false; I had almost been raped once but not today. I trembled at the memory of Kevin with desire in his eyes. "Thankfully Belvedere got there in time. You seemed to have made the molester angry because he began hurting you." 

"What happened to the molester?" My eyes widened at the last pictures I had in my head of Gifford. My body had begun to shake without control.

"He got away." Her voice was cheerless. I was so perplexed; I didn't know what to believe. Gifford was very menacing; he would probably still be after me. 

My heart begun to race quickly, making the computer go mad. I tried to calm myself but I couldn't. My mother's eyes widened in fear from how quickly my heart was racing.

"Calm down" she said. She thought it would help to leave me alone so she walked out of the room. 

Less than a second after Mom left the room, Brian entered. My heart leapt with happiness. His face was as flawless, and fair as I could ever remember. His clothes were broken, as if he had been in a fight. 

"Ella Mae?" His expression was desolately unreadable. He sat on the far end of the bed. 

"Brian." My voice was probably more cheerful than it should have. He placed his cold hand on my leg under the quilt. I noticed I _had_ a body right then.

I saw that my other leg was in a cast, my arm was in a cast, and a few fingers were taped up. My head had been aching and I noticed I also had a big bandage on there. I was completely abused of. 

"I'm sorry." His voice was completely taken over by melancholy. He looked like the angels on portraits that were sad. He was beautiful, the dejection only made him even more appealing.

"For what?" I couldn't hide my puzzlement. 

"For all of this. This didn't have to ensue. It's all my fault, my burden." I reached out to touch him but he didn't move. He seemed to want to keep a distance. I didn't like how this was going.

"You didn't do anything Brian. You tried to protect me but this guy was . . . Pure evil." Brian looked up at me but his eyes were now thwarted. 

"Ella Mae, I have a fault in this."

"You _saved_ me."

"I _put_ you in that peril."

"He liked me before he knew I was with you. It wasn't your fault, it would've happened anyway." His eyes widened with shock. He stood up without looking at me. He ran his fingers through his hair.

He walked up to me. "I must go. Forgive me, I will try my hardest to stay away from you." He kissed my forehead leaving me breathless. My hands were trembling. 

"Don't-" but I was too late. 

He had already gone.

**A/N**

**I loved Brian! Buh Bye! Keep Reading! **

**Please Review!**

**Peace!**


	43. Lifeless, Sept 23

My mother had tried inevitably to get me back to loving or living whichever worked. The sad part of it all was she had no clue about Brian and I. She always had a hunch but I never confirmed it. Brian had completely disappeared after that sad day at the hospital.

My anger had faded now becoming sadness. All I felt inside myself, the only feeling I had in my entire body despite my numbness, was misery. Whenever the depression occurred I needed to be alone, no matter when or where.

School had begun again, making me feel even lonelier notwithstanding I had people surrounding me everywhere. This year I had almost all of my classes either with Sebastian or Valerie. Valerie had grown pretty close to me since she had no other female to hang around with when Dakota left. Sebastian always spoke to me about Dakota; they were going steady since the party. They had kept it a secret for some time but eventually Dakota decided to tell me probably to content me.

I had to admire both Sebastian and Valerie for putting up with me. I was dead, no feelings, just dead. Whenever I had one of my depression attacks I always left them no matter what they were talking about. It was painful to have to watch them worry for me. They probably thought I was throwing up in the bathrooms or something.

No matter how depressing or unimportant a life is, time goes by. My life was completely empty yet filled with murmurs, laughter, and a silhouette of what used to be life. It was sort of amazing how trifling my life seemed to me since Brian had left. Getting through my father's death seemed like a piece of cake compared to forgetting Brian Belvedere. Maybe it made it easier knowing I could never see my father again. Brian was still somehow too real in my imagination; he was still here for me. He lingered in my dreams, in my hopes, in my desires.

It was the day before my birthday, which wasn't a very special occasion to me ever since I stopped caring for my existence. The day was a mocking of the time that went by; the year I wouldn't and couldn't ever forget was being left behind. My age altered but my heart was still young, in the sense that I would never age in love. My heart would never give in to anyone else because I didn't have it.

Entering the cafeteria was just part of my life now, every single time I had to. I entered the cafeteria in snack and lunch now. It was a burden. Everyone stared at the person entering, no matter how slight his or her existence might be. Having people watch me wasn't exactly something I aspired.

I went into the cafeteria taking my place in my usual seat next to no one but in front of Valerie and Sebastian. Today they were acting extremely weird near me but somehow happier than they had been this beginning of year.

"Ella Mae, you know what date it is today?" Sebastian's voice was sardonic but in a way encouraging. I stared at him with blankness; I really didn't bother with dates anymore. Although this morning Mom had told me it was the day before my birthday. I really had forgotten the day of my birthday in the first place.

I shook my head slightly. "Not really." I wasn't exactly lying, I didn't know. I knew it was the day before my birthday, which was what he probably meant.

"It's September 23rd, the day before you're . . ." Both Valerie and Sebastian stared at me with hopeful eyes.

I didn't want to disappoint them. "Birthday?" My voice was dull but they still seemed excited about my memory. I didn't think it was affected when they tried to 'rape' me. Why did they act as if I didn't remember anything?

"Yes, the day before your birthday. So, I decided we should go out to a party on Saturday to celebrate it. So, today we are going birthday outfit shopping!" Valerie's voice somewhat resembled Dakota's cheery tone. It made my stomach curl; I had a sudden urge to see Dakota.

"Today?" I hadn't noticed how tedious my voice had begun to sound this school year. Being a senior was supposed to be a happy part of my life but it was turning out to be the most dreadful year. The year I was constrained to forget Brian Belvedere.

I was dislodged from my thoughts by a shaking by the shoulders. I blinked a few times to see Valerie sitting back down with a mystified expression across her face.

"Ella Mae, I said yes. Today we're going dress shopping." I looked at her with probably the same kind of mystification she had given me.

"Today's Thursday, why not buy it tomorrow?" It made more sense to go shopping a Friday than a Thursday. Some kind of feeling ran across her face but disappeared shortly. It was too quick for me to catch.

"I can't tomorrow, I have piano lessons." She had been completely swamped by her piano lessons. I had to admit she was really talented but she had practice almost every day. It was somehow difficult to understand.

"Oh, well okay." I nodded in approval, which for some reason made her relax her stiff stance. I decided I wouldn't be difficult with Valerie today, she seemed to really care that it was going to be my birthday.

I got through English pretty quickly, and so I sort of ran out of the school to get away. It was already 2:00 pm but everyone always stayed around a while longer, not me. I got out as quickly as possible trying to catch some cool air, fresh.

I didn't even want to do it but something carried me to my father's grave. I hadn't visited it since the burying. I wasn't very happy about it but I needed my dad.

Stopping in front of his grave I sat in the piece of ground before it. I touched his gravestone thinking of what he would do if he saw me like this, so flat and lifeless. He wouldn't be very excited at all; he would be disappointed in me. I would be disappointed in myself if he saw me like this.

Suddenly I felt a surge of emotion, not the usual depressive one but a new positive one. Suddenly I felt buoyant, like I can do something about my life. I stood up happy from my new-encouraged attitude but once I left my father's grave it disappeared.

I went straight home knowing Valerie would be around soon to pick me up for birthday outfit shopping. So much excitement was in me that I totally didn't want to change my clothes, that's how badly I wanted to go. I walked over to my mom as a last resort hoping she wouldn't let me.

"Mom, Valerie wants to go birthday outfit shopping. Is it okay?" She stared at me with difficult eyes. She was sitting cross-legged watching TV as usual. Her hair was now always straightened out, if you asked me why I wouldn't know what to answer.

"Of course honey, tomorrow's your birthday. You can do whatever you want." Her voice was so sincere and mother like. After what happened with Gifford, Mom had become a bit overprotective. Usually it would've bothered any teenage girl to have their moms on their backs but since I had completely left my real life behind I had no reason to be bothered.

Mom gave me some money to buy some clothes, and I headed off to the mall with Valerie. To my surprise there was someone else in the car waiting for me.

**A/N**

**People people! I love you guys! Thanks for reading! Please reviiiew! I was thinking that Ashley Greene would actually make a nice Ella Mae!**

**Peace!**


	44. Superfluous Outfit

Dakota was in the front seat of the car waiting for me to come out. I was very excited to see Dakota after the surge I had earlier to see her. It was nice to feel like old times with Dakota and Valerie.

We headed towards the mall in search of my superfluous outfit, which I didn't want to waste a lot of money on. After searching a few stores, which I didn't find anything at least agreeable we headed on to Guess. Guess was the store to shop. I hardly even entered Guess because it was so expensive that you felt like you would have to pay to get in.

There were many cute outfits in Guess as expected; they were throwing a bunch of short dresses at me. I tried on almost the whole store. I didn't actually think I would buy anything there.

"This one would totally fit you Ella Mae." I heard Dakota verbalize on the other side of the dressers. I grabbed the dress she meant, and tried it on. It was the first dress I would ever dreamt of wearing _if_ I would've ever worn a dress.

It was a tank dress, a black/sugarberry color, square neckline, empire waistline, and a mini dress hem. It looked really good on me. It really suited me.

"I'm coming out." My voice was still very feeble but it was beginning to come back to familiarity. Both Valerie and Dakota were waiting outside the door when I stepped out. Both their jaws fell, their eyes widened.

"You look . . ." Dakota trailed off.

Valerie's eyes said everything. "Wow."

"I look wow?" My voice was still frail.

"Yeah." They both nodded in an approval, so I entered the dresser once again to take it off. The dress' cost was 98.00; I wasn't expecting to buy it in the first place.

I stepped out of the dresser placing the dress back where it was.

"Why are you leaving it?" I heard Valerie articulate behind me. I jumped at the sound of such a sharp tone.

I shrugged. "I can't afford it." I began to walk out of the store but I felt like no one was following me. I looked behind me and they were at the cashier buying _my_ dress.

I strolled over to where they were glaring at them. "What are you doing?"

They both jumped at the sound of my voice being so clear, and articulate. Their jaws dropped the same way they had before. This time I knew it was because my voice sounded animate.

"Ella Mae, it's our present for you." Dakota's face was so innocent; I had to accept. Her happiness had obviously grown, I knew why but I was trying to ignore it.

After buying the dress it was only 7:00 pm. We decided to get something to eat. We went to Pizza Hut and ordered some pepperoni pizzas. Pepperoni is the only I can handle.

"So, Dakota how are things with Sebastian?" Valerie was smiling with much curiosity in her expression. It was sort of adorable the way Valerie cared for their relationship. Dakota and Sebastian were like our babies.

"Everything's great. He's wonderful. I regret so many things." She lowered her head trying to keep her expression from being visible but I knew what she meant. I placed my hand on hers, which was very warm. I wasn't still accustomed to a human hand.

"We all regret things in life." She lifted her head to meet my gaze and smiled kindly. I tried to smile back but all I could manage was a lip curl.

"Do you?" Valerie seemed even more fascinated by me. I stared at her trying to come up with a perfect answer but there wasn't one.

"Yes, a lot."

"Like what?" Her face wasn't even trying to conceal her engrossed expression. I looked down at my hands clasped together gently.

"Like not trying to keep him with me." The words were meant for my own ears but Valerie and Dakota seemed completely engrossed in the conversation.

"Keep who?" Valerie asked.

"Gifford? Or Brian?" I was still staring at my hands until she mentioned _his_ name. She probably understood my reaction to his name and nodded. "Right."

"I'm confused." Valerie was staring at Dakota with pleading eyes. She seemed to expect Dakota to tell her secretly afterwards. Dakota knew this situation was very private so she shook her head at Valerie.

"It's nothing Valerie, seriously."

We finished our pizzas in a jiff. We headed back home taking our time on the road. Valerie's mom called her to tell her there had been an accident so she was driving extra carefully. I wondered the whole way home, who might've been in the accident, I was actually very concerned for the person. What if some lost their parent today? What if someone lost his or her lover?

The thought of losing someone struck me like lightning. I had already lost two people. I thought I had lost three but thankfully Dakota was very present in my life. I couldn't ask for better friends. They were nice to me, and never gave up on me even if I was the most lifeless person existent. I really had to give it to them; they were the best.

We pulled over at my house. I took a quick bath, and fell asleep on the couch watching TV. It was difficult for me to sleep after the dreadful conversation we had had at Pizza Hut. I decided to try to keep my mind off of it by watching TV. It helped because I was knocked out immediately.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! Her dress is actually real, so you can google it or look for it on the Guess website. I haven't heard your thoughts on Ashley Greene being my Ella Mae! Please Review!**

**Peace!**


	45. Cx7

I woke up the next morning in my bed, which I couldn't remember ever getting into. My eyes were trying to stay closed but my alarm was barking at me compelling me to get up and out of bed. Standing up from the bed I almost tripped on the bag with my new dress. I blinked a few hundred times trying to see well, and headed off to the bathroom.

When I was all dressed and ready I took a last look in the mirror trying to see if there was any difference in my façade. There was one definite and precise difference, I was very much more inert, poignant. It was depressing to see the only change was something I could probably control but wouldn't because I was so stubborn.

Downstairs my mother was waiting with a small box in her hand. I wasn't expecting much so I walked over to her trying to smile, actually giving her a smirk. She smiled her mother like smile.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." She ran over to me and hugged me tight in her warm arms. I hugged her back imitating her affection.

She gave me the tiny green paper wrapped box. "Thanks Mom." I opened the tiny box to see a key. My jaw dropped, my eyes widened, and I hugged Mom again.

Mom seemed to notice how I had deciphered what the key meant. She smiled lovingly back at me. I ran outside to see a white Mazda cx7 sitting outside. It was perfect.

"Do you like it?" I noticed how I was frozen in place. I relaxed my stance, and face my mom.

"I love it." My voice was still very comatose, but Mom knew I had been lifeless recently so she was happy.

I ran to the car, and sat in the driver's seat. It was very comfortable, but I really didn't expect an expensive car. I just wanted any car.

"Drive safely." Mom was on the steps of my house with a beam that could outshine the sun easily. Even from a distance I could see the concern in her beautiful brown eyes. I nodded as I drove away from the house. It was definitely going to be difficult getting used to having my own car. I was looking forward to it.

When I arrived at school, I parked where Dakota used to always park _her_ car. I ducked out of my car trying to hide my face from people who knew today was my birthday. Somehow someone had managed to see me underneath the big jacket I was wearing.

"Ella Mae! Oh my, is this the car?" I looked up to see Valerie examining my new car from top to bottom. She seemed very happy to see me, how could I be rude?

"Yeah." Wow, I was rude even when I didn't want to. My voice was completely dreary, and she didn't even bother look up.

"Nice. It's purty." She never said pretty, she always said purty. If it wasn't purty it wasn't pretty.

I walked over to her with a completely shady smile. Her responding smile was definitely real.

"Happy birthday" she whispered. I noticed how she tried to keep it down low so I nodded with a slight grin.

"Thanks."

The rest of the morning was the same as any other. Everyone was unkind, and it was sort of comforting. Somehow, I passed by Brian's old classroom, which made my stomach curl. I had avoided passing by it so long. I was completely out of it so it was forgivable. I practically darted away from the room at the sight of it.

On my way to the cafeteria I began to have a sudden depression attack but this time it was more anxious. It began in my torso and moved up to my neck. This new feeling arising in me sent my body into lunacy.

I thought about making my way to the bathroom but in the middle of my escape the feeling sort of disappeared. The uneasy feeling vanished slowly and left no trace of having ever existed. I liked how it felt to have control.

I entered the cafeteria with my head ducked trying to avoid attention. I took my seat in front of Valerie and Sebastian. They were looking very excited and edgy at the same time. It was annoying.

I saw how Valerie was clutching at her cell phone tightly.

"What's up with you guys today?" I saw how Sebastian went crimson after what I said. He looked up at me with mortification.

He scratched his head in questioning. "I just feel bad that I didn't get you anything."

I glared at him, and his ridiculous answer. "That's just dumb Sebastian. You know I don't care about that." His face didn't seem to have calmed down even though those were my intentions.

"Thanks." He stood up from the table and left Valerie and I alone. We began talking about a recent Physics test. The most nerve-wrecking test I ever took.

After school I drove home alone. The day had begun to seem normal which was exactly what I was hoping for. I was a bit hopeful that I might get through today without a real bad depression attack.

When I got home it seemed so empty, so lonely. I loved coming home after school. My house was my sanctuary because everywhere else reminded me of _him_.

Exactly when his name popped up in my head I heard someone knock on the door.

**A/N**

**Thanks 4 reading! It delayed a bit this time but I'll try to hurry it up! Please Review!**


	46. Dress Up

Slowly and cautiously I took my time opening the door. I was relieved to see Valerie's beaming face before me. She invited herself in.

"So, I was on my way to piano lessons and it hit me." Her eyes were glowing with a tremendous idea. She seemed to think it was brilliant.

"A truck?"

She scowled. "No, an idea." She hesitated but then continued to walk towards the kitchen. I followed seeing I had no other option.

I folded my arms. "Spill it."

"I decided to have a girls dress up night." She looked at me with an optimistic expression. My mind was completely overthrown. I didn't understand what she meant.

"Girls dress up night?" I mentioned every word slowly and clearly. She nodded at every word. I heaved my eyebrows in mystification.

"It's something I used to do with my mom. We used to put on our best dresses, and wear the best make-up. Then we would just parade around the house like damn fools." It didn't surprise me that she and her mother would do such weird things. Mrs. Jenkins was never an ordinary person. Other than her weight problems, she was also very different with her parties and activities.

I squinted an eye at her trying to decide what to say. "Well-" I looked at her and her face was almost shattered. "Sure."

Her face completely lit up. "Great! I'll go get the stuff from the car." She jumped up from the kitchen stool heading outside.

I went upstairs and waited for her lying on my bed. She was upstairs in less than a minute with a bag of clothes in her hand, and make-up in another.

"Shoes?" I asked heaving an eyebrow at her. She smiled sheepishly pointing at her feet. I hadn't noticed she was wearing very cute wedge shoes. "Nice."

"Right?" She was now laying out the clothes across my bed taking my space away. I stood up when the clothes took over my bed.

"All of this for _us_?"

Her head snapped up to meet my gaze. Her face was completely baffled. "This is for _me_."

My jaw flew open. "What?"

"I wasn't sure what to wear exactly. You are wearing the dress I gave you." My jaw calmed and closed, as it should normally. She grabbed the bag with the dress in it and threw at me.

"This? To parade around my house?" Her face was tranquil.

She nodded pompously at her magnificent idea. "Yes. It's fun, trust me."

I turned to take a shower and was cursing underneath my breath the whole way. I couldn't understand why someone would think it even sane to dress up in his or her own house. Let me clarify the question. Why would someone want me to parade around my house dressed up in my new 98.00 dress?

I felt bad for her so I decided to please her. It wouldn't really matter anyway, not like I was going to use the dress another time. I wasn't thinking of over leaving my house.

When I entered the room she was waiting for me with Dakota. Dakota had her hair materials ready to attack me.

"Dakota?" They both lounged at me and sat me down without even speaking. They were surprisingly forceful and for once didn't care for my lifelessness.

In the mirror I could see what they were planning on doing to my hair. "We're doing the whole package Ella Mae. You are going to look fabulous." Dakota's voice was so soothing to hear after such a rough day. "By the way, happy birthday" she whispered on my cheek later kissing it.

I looked at her wide sapphire eyes and tried to smile. It turned out to come as a smirk. She smiled back optimistic about the almost smile I gave her.

After quite some time I had been renewed and beautiful. I looked different. They made my hair into big curls. They looked amazing. My hair looked too pretty for a day around the house.

I stared up at Dakota who was clapping her hands with excitement at her victorious change in my image. Valerie had disappeared for a moment and then approached me with her make-up kit.

"Stay still." She worked her magic in less than five minutes. She worked on my eyes, my lips, and my cheekbones. Once I looked in the mirror I was in a state of jolt.

I looked like somehow similar to Brian. My face was pale with a bit of rosy on my cheeks; the beauty of my pale face was radiant. My eyes were no longer dull, but beautiful. The colors she used on them made the color look stunning against my skin. My lips looked as red and luscious as Brian's always did. My hair looked long, and curly but the kind of curls you only see on movie stars. I looked like a model, a movie star, or an . . . _Angel_.

I noticed both Valerie and Dakota had their eyes wide staggered. "Ella Mae, I never noticed how . . ." Valerie began to murmur. Dakota was speechless.

"What?" My eyes fixed on Dakota's expression. She was completely stunned.

"How amazingly striking you are." Valerie was now smiling with warmth.

I tried to curl my lips into a smile but once again turned out as a leer. "Thanks." I stood up and lie on my bed. Suddenly I noticed they both were already dressed with hair dos and everything.

"When did you guys get ready?" My eyes were darting from Valerie to Dakota. They both looked beautiful. Obviously I had been so distracted by my own make-up and hair that I didn't see them do theirs.

Dakota sat next to me with a slight smile. "You're very observant." We lay there just staring at the roof for a while until Dakota's cell phone rang. She hopped off of the bed and mouthed "Sebastian" to me gesturing me to be quiet. She walked into the bathroom.

I sat up straight staring at Valerie putting the clothes she didn't wear away. "So, what are we going to do?"

She sat next to me. "I want to rest a while." Her face didn't look at all sleepy but appearances aren't always real.

I shrugged.

Dakota entered the room with a beam that could outshine the sun. "Let's go downstairs." I noticed she wasn't looking at me when she spoke.

"Okay." Valerie jumped up and off the bed. I was completely baffled by the change of Valerie's mood. She wanted to rest and then to go downstairs.

They were waiting at the door for me to get up. I was still wearing the towel I came out of the bathroom in.

"Get dressed and meet us downstairs." They walked casually downstairs while I got dressed. They had been wearing shoes so I decided to put a pair of shoes too.

The girl that was now standing in the mirror didn't look anything like the usual Ella Mae but I liked her more. Somehow she made me feel confident, even though she was pained inside.

I walked downstairs and noticed it looked dark. I couldn't see anything. I reached to turn on the lights. I was completely surprised.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! Ella Mae is the best! Please review!**

**Peace!**


	47. Surprise!

"Surprise!" They all exclaimed as I turned on the lights. There were camera flashes all over me. I was completely blinded by the lights.

I felt someone hug me tight. "Ella Mae, happy birthday!" I recognized my Auntie Joanie's accent. I was surprised to hear her because she's from Texas. She never comes to visit us but she's my favorite aunt. She has always been real nice, and she always smells like cookie dough.

When I could finally make out the people who where hugging me I saw Sebastian, my Uncle Greg, my cousin Kyle and his twin sister Megan. There were a few more but none of which I was very interested in.

Kyle came up to me with a charming smile across his face. "Happy birthday Ella Mae, you are old enough to escape your old woman. By the way, you look amazing." His voice was a soothing southern accent. He held me tight in his hug.

"Thank. Yeah, exactly what I've always wanted." He looked at me strange. I think he noticed the dullness in my voice.

My cousins Kyle and Megan have always been very attractive. Kyle was a tall blonde haired boy with blue eyes, fair skin. Megan was tall, light brown haired girl with blue eyes also. Their eyes were a different shade of blue, almost violet. Their eyes were nothing like Brian's. Brian's eyes were a shocking blue; their eyes were duller and yet still beautiful.

Megan noticed I was finally alone and darted my way. She held me tight just like her brother. "Happy birthday Ella Mae. You look eye-catching." She was one of the sweetest girls on the planet, and her southern accent didn't make it any easier.

"Thanks Meg." I noticed how I seemed to calm down around her. Megan had a way of being so sweet that she melted all the sadness out of you. It might be comforting having her here. "How long are you guys staying?"

She smiled wider. "A while." Her face turned at a sound I didn't really catch. I realized Mom was coming my way. "See ya."

Mom grabbed my face in her hands. "My big girl." She kissed my forehead. "You're leaving me soon."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, please. I still have the rest of the year to go." The happiness that had appeared with Megan soon disappeared as her presence wore off.

Her expression was hopeful. "I love you." She clutched my head grabbing my hair and brought me to a hug. I felt warmth.

"Mom? I'm going to go change my shoes." She stared at me with disbelief. She noticed I was a bit uncomfortable and nodded.

I walked into my room locking myself in. I sat on my bed and tried to clear my head. This was very nice of them to do. I had never been made a surprise before. It was different.

It then made sense, all of the secrecy. Sebastian and Valerie were always edgy because of the surprise party. Dakota hadn't called lately because of it also. It was strange to me in the moment but it all made sense.

I felt a sudden breeze flow against my neck causing me to shiver. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Happy birthday." I froze. It couldn't be happening. The angel voice was right behind me. I wasn't dreaming.

I jumped off the bed and turned to see what I had longed to see for so long. The beautiful fair skinned angel that I loved. I finally saw the beautiful white smile that resembled pearls. I finally saw the beautiful piercing almond shaped blue eyes. I finally saw the stunning Greek god I dreamt so much about.


	48. Coming Back With Smiles

I was speechless. My heart was pounding so hard I felt like he could hear it. Goosebumps emerged at the wrong time and my face became crimson.

"Ella Mae?" His flawless face was pained.

My body shuddered at his perfect silky voice. My eyes widened at his perfect silky voice. My jaw dropped at his beauty.

He moved closer to me but I took a step back (reflex). His eyes were distraught which made me also feel dismayed. He then froze where he stood staring at me with a pained expression.

He sighed. "Ella Mae I decided that as a birthday gift, I'll inform you on something."

He saw something in my face, which was probably similar to baffle. "I'm going to clarify various things."

I couldn't tell if he was really there. Maybe I had fallen asleep at some point. I pursed my lips tightly.

"Okay. So, I'll pick you up right after this get-together." He stared at me blankly waiting for me to say something. I was still in a complete state of shock. I didn't know exactly what to answer.

If it was a dream I didn't want to lead it on and then suffer. I really didn't want any more depression attacks than the usual ones.

His eyes were completely heartrending. My heart was thudding violently, and my breathing was completely uneven. He looked down as he disappeared.

I sat back down on my bed shaking my head trying to wake myself up. I pinched myself causing me to yelp of pain.

I heard my mom. "Ella Mae? Are you ever coming down?" Right then I realized how it hadn't been a dream.

Downstairs everyone was still there laughing and having a great time. I noticed the table where all the presents were placed but continued towards Dakota, Sebastian, Valerie, Kyle, and Megan. I noticed how Kyle was smiling very dazzlingly.

Suddenly I saw Valerie with a wide smile across her face and her eyes were sparkling. I sat next to Dakota and Megan.

"Did you expect a surprise?" Dakota's eyes were hopeful. She obviously thought I suspected something. She had no clue that I didn't see anything coming.

My eyes widened at her question. "Hell no. I was wondering why you guys would leave me alone upstairs in _my_ own house. But I definitely didn't see a surprise party coming. Good job."

Her eyes filled with excitement. I looked down at her hands, which were intertwined with Sebastian's. I couldn't help but look up at her and smile. This time my smile was completely genuine.

Megan smiled at me charmingly. "Wow, you have a really pretty smile." She tucked her light brown hair behind her ears.

Dakota was completely speechless at my smile. She was as if she had seen a ghost. My smile eventually faded.

"Ella Mae? You just smiled." It seemed to have escaped her lips. Megan looked at me bemused by what Dakota had just said.

My eyes met Dakota's gaze. "I did."

Megan and I chattered for what seemed to be forever. I had forgotten how well I always got along with her. My mom and my aunt always put us to compete in things almost trying to make us enemies but they couldn't keep us from getting along. We never really were competitive.

We spoke about school, and where we wanted to study. Megan had always been a very intelligent girl with morals. She wanted to get into Yale, which she probably could. She was an Ivy League type of girl. She wanted to study Literature. I was drawn to her every word trying to concentrate even though my mind was somewhere else.

"What do you think?" I noticed her eyes filled with passion for what she spoke about.

"I definitely think Sense and Sensibility was a beautiful novel. It's actually my favorite Jane Austen novel."

Her eyes lit up. "I know, right?"

"Yeah. She was talented."

Megan looked over at my mother and back at me with a smile. "Didn't you used to write?" Obviously she had talked about this with my mother.

I shrugged. "Used to."

Her eyes widened. "Why did you stop?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know. It was a lot of stuff that just got piled up. I was never any good."

Her jaw dropped and I could see her perplexed expression. "You are mad. You're work was the most amazing thing I had ever read. It was a mix of reality and fiction that created . . . magic."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Not really."

She was completely appalled. "You have no idea how talented you are." I could hear everyone around Megan and me but I couldn't help but doze off into Brian's voice. I couldn't help but wonder if it was real. "Ella Mae? Do you know how talented you are?"

I noticed a pair of violet eyes focused on me. "What?"

She giggled lightly making me feel comfortable and less tense. "I asked if you knew how talented you are?"

The sides of my lips curled into a smile. "Um, I don't really know."

She rolled her eyes jokingly. "You should."

The party soon ended. Everybody left the house except for Dakota and Valerie. Dakota and Valerie stayed to clean up. There wasn't much of a mess but they wouldn't plan a party without knowing they had to clean up after it.

"Did you have fun?" Dakota's expression was completely expectant.

I shrugged rolling my eyes. She dropped the pillow in her hands. I giggled and eyes widened.

"I had fun." She was still standing frozen staring at me wide-eyed. Her blue eyes were shocked.

"Ella Mae, you're coming b-back" she stuttered. Tears were filling her big dull blue eyes, but they were tears of happiness.

I hugged her tightly in my arms. "Thanks to you guys" I whispered in her ear. I gave her a peck on the cheek, which was damp from the tears running down her face.

Eventually we finished cleaning up and they were at the door.

"Hey, can I stay over?" Dakota's voice was excited as she hopped back inside the house. I didn't know what to say, I wanted nothing more than to be with Brian. I couldn't go out with him if Dakota stayed over.

"Not today, I have some thinking to do. You know . . ." But she didn't know. She seemed to have been forlorn form what I had said and I felt like rubbish for saying it.

She smiled bogusly. "Right, well. Bye." She waved as she walked outside. I grabbed the door.

"Tomorrow?" I asked her. Dakota turned around and nodded merrily. She seemed to have been contented easily.

I ran upstairs to get ready for my visit tonight. I wasn't really expecting him to come but just in case I didn't want to be unprepared. _He was probably being a gentleman and wishing me a happy birthday_.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! You guys are the best but I have noticed I lost some admirers and that makes me sad. I really seem to have no reason to continue ******

**Please Review ******

**Peace**


	49. Corva

I wore a pair of skinny jeans I hadn't used since he disappeared, a white blouse, and a pair of ballerina shoes. My curls were still in tact, and my make-up untouched. I sat on my bed and felt the breeze on playfully in my hair.

"Come." The angelical voice was so near me I could feel the wave of sweet breath surrounding me. Goosebumps appeared perceptibly around my whole body.

I stood up and faced him. Thankfully in that instant, my bangs fell over my face making it difficult to see well. Sadly, he smoothed his hand across my face removing the hair. His touch sent shivers down my spine. It was so unfamiliar, his touch. I had missed his touch so much that when I felt it; it seemed unreal. His touch was so cold and still very delicious.

His eyes were completely smothered by my touch. He seemed to be in ecstasy. I had missed the feeling for so long that now it was even more satisfying.

Eventually we both came back from the daze and he carried me out the window with his speed. Outside my house I saw his BMW parked where I had missed seeing it for so long. It almost seemed unreal that it had been only a few months, because it felt more like an eternity.

We were inside Brian's nice smelling car, and he was driving without even glancing over at me. Brian was completely focused on the road. I couldn't make him look up. I tried my hardest not to peek at him keeping my face glued to the window, but it was still hardly possible. Even though I was looking out the window I still couldn't tell exactly where his house was located.

Somehow by some divine miracle we made it. Brian opened my door for me as he usually did making sure he didn't accidentally touch me. It was completely dark outside, and I couldn't see anything let alone a huge mansion. Somehow though I always knew he was going to take me there.

Brian opened the front door and led me inside his dark but now illuminated house. There were candles, trying to at least give the house color. The paintings were exactly as my memory had remained. The rooms we passed were untouched, as if nobody lived there.

Brian led me outside, to his backyard (as usual). He sat on the same piece of grass we had the night we had our first and only kiss. My kiss with Brian was definitely the most memorable, and beautiful moment of my entire life. He didn't want to hurt me but I was completely sure he wouldn't, so he decided to please me (thankfully).

Brian gestured me to sit next to him, which I of course was obliged to. His eyes were lost in thought and I wasn't sure if I was able to speak to him yet. He had yet to hear my voice, and somehow I was able to communicate to him.

He met my gaze but this time didn't look away quickly. He held my gaze tightly in his. "Ella Mae? Are you going to speak to me?"

My mouth flew open but I shut it quickly. I looked down at the grass and grabbed it in my hands. I remembered how I had done the same thing the day of our kiss.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" I was looking at the ground but I knew the sound of my voice pleased him. Somehow hearing me speak made him relieved.

"Some things that I did not clarify previously." Instinctively my eyes met his. His beauty struck me again. It was as if it would never subside, he was never going to be less than striking.

"Like what?"

He then pulled up his sleeves, and I noticed he was actually wearing clothes. He was wearing a turtle neck that held snug to his body making him look very masculine and model like. He was a vision for everyone's eyes.

"Like what occurred that night and why." His eyes were unfathomable and I was lost in the beauty and pearl of his blue.

"Are you going to explain to me _why_ you left? Or is that not important because you will eventually leave _again_?" These words seemed to have struck him. He looked away in pain, and looked back with his features now rearranged.

He sighed. "If you wish me to explain my departure than I will do so. I will do whatever you fancy."

My jaw clenched, I knew what I wanted him to do but he wouldn't so it. "Go on then."

"I will Ella Mae but I need you to listen to me, do not interrupt and listen." His eyes were completely miserable and at the same time grim.

"Okay." He looked away trying to collect his thoughts.

"Bats and birds have been one for centuries" he finally begun as he was still staring into the dark. He looked at me as he noticed I struggled with what he had said. "In art, birds represent the human soul, the exaltation of thought. Bats are somewhat like birds in means of flying but bats are dark animals, they come out at night and they are mammals. Therefore, the bird represents humans and bats represent vampires. That's where the whole myth about vampires changing into bats first began." He made a face as if he had just smelled something rotten and twitched his lips.

"We vampire are only vampire because we were chosen as humans to be life partners of others." He then met my gaze and his eyes were dark, filled with the story he had begun.

"The woman in the paintings was not my mother. Although I considered her to be more of a mother than my real one, she really wasn't." He looked up at me trying to decipher my expression, which was obviously shocked. His eyes grew weaker, "She was my owner, and I belonged to her."

I couldn't help it anymore; it made no sense, "What?" I finally asked. He glowered at me instantaneously and then became calm.

"We become what we are when another seeks love, and companionship." I lowered my head in defeat. _Of course he was with her she was beautiful_. I felt a cold finger lift my head and I met his gaze once again.

"I, on the other hand was changed by another sort of love. She met me when I was lost, confused, searching for a reason to move on. I wanted nothing more than to die. Mina saved me." He dropped his hand and looked away once again.

"She changed me because she grew to care for me. Mina didn't want a lover or companion, she wanted my happiness since the day she met me." He met my gaze once again and saw my relief.

"She was an amazing woman, only a few years older than myself. She was German and very sought after but she didn't want love. At least she did not want that kind of love.

"Even though what she did was very great of her, she did it against the vampire law. There had never been a case like ours, but they decided to take it in their own hands. They wanted to destroy her, so we ran.

"As we ran, we met Gifford. Gifford was a human, and he was completely in love with Mina. It wasn't until he understood our situation that he began to loathe me. He wanted Mina for himself although she didn't.

"He found a poor vampire woman and made her fall in love with him. She changed him and he destroyed her. Soon after his change, Mina was destroyed. He blamed me for it and has been searching for me ever since. I always followed him, tracking him. I always moved to the place he had just departed.

"I believe he wanted you to get back at me. I would have never let him, or anyone else for that matter; change you. You will _not_ belong to _anybody_."

I shook my head trying to assemble my own thoughts but they were everywhere at once. Brian put his cold supple hand on my cheek and I noticed he was concerned.

"You look drowsy. I'll take you to your house." I grabbed his hand rapidly stopping him from moving. He looked at me with the same unfathomable eyes as before.

I sighed. "I-I understand now." He stared at me perplexed. "You left because you thought he might believe that you didn't really love me, and leave. Brian, you were wrong. He actually felt something for me. Nothing as strong as love but he did _like_ me."

Brian's expression spoke for itself. He was completely lost; he didn't understand a word I had spoken.

"He told me that the first time he saw me, he liked me. He liked how I was different blah blah, and then he said that at the mall when he caught your scent he felt the _need_ to take me away." Brian's eyes were suddenly black; they were horrible. He looked animalistic.

He took a deep breath and his eyes went back to electric blue. "Did he say anything else?"

"Actually it's all making sense now. All of the answers were right in front of me." Brian stared at me curious at my new revelation. "Gifford wore contacts, and I could tell but he denied it. His skin was as cool as yours." Brian flinched when he realized he had touched me. "He was strangely beautiful, and he liked _me_ of all people."

Brian looked as if he was stung. "What do you mean _you_ of all people?"

"There are a lot more women." Brian looked away into the darkness like before.

I heard his jaw clench. "None like you" he whispered. My cheeks turned crimson at his words and his head snapped up to meet my gaze.

"A-Another thing-" I begun saying. "He had described the woman he loved, which was Mina I imagine. He said the same thing you did. 'She reminds me of you'. I knew it stung but I couldn't tell why." Brian let a small growl escape his chest.

"So what happened that night? You already explained why it happened." Brian's eyes were in mine as intensely as he could manage.

He pursed his lips. "Gifford was going to make you his." His voice was coming out in a snarl. "I could feel your fear, it was eating me alive. I followed his and your scent to the restaurant."

Brian remained silent for some time. "So what happened?" I was desperate to understand my scrapes and broken bones.

"He heard me enter and just to infuriate me, he threw against the ground. He threw you from the side and that's why you broke your right arm and leg. He then kicked you in the ribs to further my anger." His voice was getting more and more husky. "I couldn't hold my rage Ella Mae, I had to destroy him."

I looked at him feeling bad for making him have to kill someone, if he did. "I'm sorry," I murmured.

His eyes met mine in a second and they seemed annoyed. "For what?"

"For putting you in that position." His eyes narrowed at me.

"It's all my fault you were there in the first place."

"Actually I would have ended up there anyway. He liked me." Brian was fuming from the words I had just spoken. Suddenly all the sadness I had felt for him had disappeared and for once I felt happy. Brian always made me happy.

He looked away. "So how did you do it?" He looked at me once again looking very confused. "How did you destroy him? If you did."

He sighed deeply. "I did. It wasn't easy." He pulled his sleeve even higher. "You see this?" He pointed at a scar on his left arm. "This is where Mina bit me when she changed me."

I touched his scar tracing the weird pathway it made. The scar made our touch even more satisfying. "What does it have?"

I looked at his face and noticed he had closed his eyes. He seemed to have returned to his ecstasy moment. He opened his eyes with a deep breath. "It's called our 'spot', and if you bite a vampire in his spot and let the venom spread they will be almost nothing, and then you must burn the body."

I heaved an eyebrow at him. "Why burn the body?"

"Because if you do not, they become something far worse than vampire. They become something obviously less powerful than vampires but much darker." His eyes were dark once again causing shivers to spread evenly throughout my body.

"What do they become?"

"We don't know what it is but we call it a 'corva'." My body was trembling, and the night as cold. Brian slightly smiled and it sent butterflies into my stomach making me blush.

"So, that's it?"

"What?" His eyes were smiling the same as way his lips did.

"We're never going to talk again?" This time he was unsure of what to answer. I could see his head banging in frenzy.

He knocked his head with his hand. "I _need_ to Ella Mae." He looked up at me with his beautiful blue eyes with hope.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! You guys must LOVE me! Bcuz u got some Brian! Haha! Please don't stop revieweing cuz it's what keeps me writing! **

**P.S. I really need help finding a perfect Brian! I can't find any actor that compares to him! **

**Please review!**

**Peace**


	50. Willing

The words had squeezed my heart making it impossible to breathe. "You need w-what?" I was completely breathless.

He sighed a deep sigh. "I need _you_. You have no idea how I have suffered." My eyes met his and I could see he wasn't lying. He had felt miserable.

"I have suffered too. I was numb. Except for when the depression attacks came." Something seemed to have caught his interest because he was completely at ears.

"Depression attacks?" I was right; something had caught his attention.

I nodded.

"What were they like?"

I bit my lower lip. "The most excruciating feeling I have ever encountered."

Brian's eyes widened. "You can also feel me."

I heaved an eyebrow. "What?"

His lips made a perfect O; his eyes were still wide open. "Ella Mae, remember we are connected?"

I nodded perplexed. "How can I forget?"

He took a deep breath as if he was comforted. "That's why I didn't feel anything," he whispered almost inaudibly. I scowled at him and made a 'hurry up' face. "Those depression feelings were mine. You felt them because of the connection."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "So what you're saying is, that these attacks were never mine?"

He nodded cautiously making sure I wasn't angry. His face was so flawless and porcelain like.

"What about the anger attacks from before? Were they yours too?" His eyes widened ever bigger than before making his almond shape look round.

He blinked a few times in disbelief. "You felt that _too_?" He stroked his face trying to think. "I'm so sorry Ella Mae. I was always so angry, whenever Gifford _touched_ you or _anything_."

I pursed my lips. "How did you know he was touching me?"

He lowered his head. "I never stopped watching over you. I was just being cautious to keep an adequate distance for Gifford not to pick up my scent."

I couldn't help but smile. Brian noticed this, and froze. "I haven't seen your smile in so long." He stroked my face carefully with his supple fingers.

"Neither have I." I wasn't lying; I hadn't even seen it in months. He looked disappointed at what I had said.

"I d-don't know what to do" he simply said. I stared at him in bewilderment.

"What do you mean?"

He groaned. "I don't know what I should do regarding us Ella Mae. I want to be with you but I don't know how."

He put one cold supple hand on mine. "Change me." I looked up to see his expression indignant.

He removed his hand from mine and stood up. I stood up trying to follow him but he was quick. I was inside his house now, in the middle of the hall. The room in front of me was the room full of paintings of 'Mina'.

The room was the only one that was light. The colors were a light yellow, and white. There was nothing in it. There were only paintings of Mina and a table in the middle. The room was very comfortable. That was actually my favorite room in the house, other than Brian's.

"I would never do that to you" Brian whispered in my ear from behind. I turned to see him with a very stern expression.

"Why not? I'm asking you to do it." He shook his head in disbelief. His eyes were solemn.

"You will _not_ belong to me Ella Mae. What about your _mother_? Dakota? Sebastian? Did you think of _that_?" He was turning to leave his eyes had been piercing and enraged. I placed my hand on his cold shoulder. I could feel him breathing unevenly beneath my hand.

I sighed. "Brian all I want is to be with you. What's so bad about being vampire?" My voice was low and careful.

He turned to face me. His eyes were penetrating and his expression still somber. He grabbed my hand in his, and began to walk. He was walking down the hall and for the first time we went upstairs. The upstairs was even more solitary than the downstairs.

Brian entered an open room. It faced the backyard and the whole wall facing the backyard was made of glass. It was a gigantic window. There was a table in the middle of the room and he gestured me to sit.

He sat in front of me with his hands on the table still touching mine. "Ella Mae, everybody wants to be immortal. Being immortal doesn't come free. People believe we are lucky to be what we are, but I see it as a burden. We are the worst kind of monster because we possess what everyone desires and still manage to be killers. We have to kill to live, you see?"

My hands were shaking in fear of how malevolent being vampire had begun to sound the way Brian put it.

"You are shaking. I should take you home." I grabbed his hand quickly signaling him I wasn't ready to leave yet. He assembled himself in his seat and focused on me.

I bit my lip. "Brian, I understand what you're saying. Let _me_ explain myself." He nodded in response still keeping our hands intertwined. "I lost my dad, and it was the most terrible moment of my entire life. It was the most terrible moment until _you_ left me. I can't lose you Brian. I can't live without you, I would lose myself."

He tightened his lips. "I understand love. I can't live without you either." The words escaped his luscious lips and my heart fluttered. "I won't do it though. I won't turn you into a monster."

My eyes narrowed instinctively. I removed my hand from his. "Brian, what do you need me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything. I want you to understand that being human is best for you."

I rocked my head from side to side. "I want to be with you forever."

He growled. "Then I'll stay."

I shook my head furiously. "No! I want to be with you for all eternity." He was completely incensed. My anger was burning up my insides.

"Do you want to be a killer?" I stood up from my seat as he did following me. We stood face to face both of our expression infuriated.

I took a deep breath. "I'm willing to take my chances." I grabbed his beautiful face in my tiny hands and our lips met. His cold lips were less gentle this time. His anger probably took over his sense and he was kissing me as if there was no tomorrow. Our lips moved as one in perfect harmony. His taste was completely luscious. This time unlike the other, he opened his mouth and made the kiss even more passionate.

Soon enough the wonderful kiss had to end. He pulled me away, his eyes flaring with desire. "Well, I'm not."

**The End!**

**A/N**

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review! XoXo! Don't worry, this won't be my last one… Peace!**


End file.
